Conectados
by electroyusei
Summary: Una serie de hechos lleva a Yuya, Yuto, Yugo y Yuri a tener una conexión que no esperaban. Semi AU, no es Yaoi qwq
1. información

¡Hola queridos!

¿Cómo están? Bueno, primero lo primero antes de empezar con el fic. El summary oficial es este:

"Más importante que Ray, Leo Akaba se obsesiona por controlar y destruir al demonio que lo puso en esa situación, El Rey supremo Zarc. Cuando tiene un encuentro oportuno con Yuri, Leo descubre que Zarc tiene reencarnaciones. Con la ayuda de un seguidor fiel y desconocido, el Profesor se encargará de recolectar a todos los fragmentos de bestia esparcidas por las diferentes dimensiones."

Quiero hacer un par de anotaciones y detalles sobre este proyecto para ubicarlos y para que ustedes y yo hablemos el mismo idioma.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta para la historia.

Esto es un semi AU, un universo semi alterno. Parte de la historia original se conserva, cuando se llega a un punto de inflexión en el que se parte lo que es canónico y lo que es ficción se dejará la línea temporal de la historia original atrás.

Este es el primer proyecto que hago de esta manera, no sé cómo me saldrá y espero que les guste. Perdonen por favor mis errores de principiante.

Este Fanfic se basa por completo en la figura literaria del "What if…?" O en español"¿Y si…?", el cual hace alusión a que pasaría en determinada historia si hubiese un cambio en ella, ¿ejemplos? ¿Y si los amigos de Yugi y Atem siempre fueron una ilusión? ¿Y si Luke Skywalker se hubiese unido al lado oscuro? O cosas por el estilo, es una figura muy utilizada para fantasear con cualquier cosa que pasara en la serie o material a partir de ese cambio y sus consecuencias.

Va a haber algo de OC (Out of Character) en algunos personajes, pero no sé si este es considerado como tal porque el cambio es fuerte y abarca parte de su desarrollo como personas. Algunos cambiaran, otros no tanto. Pero de todos modos si sientes a un personaje fuera de lugar, me gusta pensar que está justificado porque no se desarrolló de la misma manera que en la serie.

Por favor tengan muy en cuenta que es lo que ha visto y no visto el personaje, porque sé que eso confunde mucho.

Trataré de no cambiar demasiados hechos, pero es inevitable.

Para los que me conocen, no, no es una historia Yaoi. Sé que podría hacerlo de ese estilo, pero no creo que la historia no se podría desarrollar bien si le meto ese contenido. Espero que lo entienda, la historia va por otra parte y no, tampoco habrán historias hetero, es un Fanfic sin romance. Perdónenme…

Ninguno de los personajes utilizados aquí son de mi autoría, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a Konami® y yo sólo los uso para desarrollar mi historia en este foro.

Quería hacer esto por dos razones fundamentales, la primera es porque creo que de esta manera me entenderán mejor y podrán llevar el ritmo de la historia lo mejor que puedan, además de esto, también pueden preguntarme lo que quieran que no muerdo. Y segunda, me siento importante, en serio.

Sin más preámbulo disfruten de la historia y ya saben, cualquier duda pueden dejar un comentario o contactarme por mi página de Facebook "Electroyusei".


	2. Sólo es trabajo

La noche era fría y desolada. La luna iluminaba a Miami City en una de sus menores expresiones. La luz era reducida, sólo los faroles alumbraban aquellas traicioneras calles que poco o nada ofrecían. No había nada que ver en esa ciudad para él, excepto una cosa.

Veía la casa desde lejos. Encima de un poste de luz para ser exactos. Estaba temblando y no era exactamente por tener frío. Tenía nervios, nervios de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Cuando aceptó, nunca pensó en que debía de hacer algo tan atroz, y en más de una ocasión. Pero no podía quejarse, él había aceptado y no podría retractarse. Había dado su palabra. Suspiró una vez más y se bajó de aquel lugar sólo para adentrarse en aquel lugar que supuestamente estaría prohibido. No estaba para nada preparado para los gritos y los forcejeos, procuró tomar precauciones. Lástima que las cosas no le salieron como quería.

—¡Papa!

Al principio creyeron que era un simple murmuro nocturno. Que era solo parte de su imaginario y que en realidad no pasaba nada. Pero no podían estar más equivocados, ese grito había sido tan real como el hecho de que su hijo estaba ahora en manos poco amigables. Yoko fue la primera en despertar. Con pereza se arregló sus amarillos cabellos y se levantó con la intención de saber que había pasado con su pequeño hijo.

—¡Mamá!—oyó como gritaban a los lejos—¡Papá!—y ella no pudo ignorarlo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua de inmediato. Estaba cerrada con seguro. Demonios.

—¡Yuya! ¡Yuya, hijo!—gritó sin esperar respuesta y siguió forcejeando la puerta—¡¿Estás bien!?—Oyó un par de golpes en el interior y se asustó más—¡Yuya, respóndeme!

—¡Ma...!—no logró oír más allá de un par de sollozos y tos posteriormente. Yoko entró en pánico, ¿qué pasaba allá adentro? ¿Por qué su niño estaba llamándolos tan desesperadamente?

Entonces lo recordó.

Claro, tenía una llave para esa habitación. Con desespero volvió a su alcoba y buscó entre los cajones frenéticamente. Entre tanto, Yusho despertó algo alarmado.

—¿Yoko?—preguntó con voz semi adormilaba—¿Qué pasa?

—Oí gritos de Yuya, nos estaba llamando. La puerta tiene seguro—explicó rápidamente sin quitar la vista de su deber. Estaba asustada, demasiado, pero no era nada que no le permitiese actuar—. Algo malo está pasando en esa habitación. Estaba gritando fuerte.

Yusho no perdió tiempo y se levantó. Juntos buscaron con desespero aquella llave. Cuando la encontraron se apresuraron a entrar a aquella habitación. Yoko fue la primera en hacerlo.

Cabe aclarar que de no haber sido por la fortaleza mental y fuertes brazos de Yusho, Yoko se hubiese desplomado en el suelo cual bulto de papas. No podría soportar aquella vista tan atemorizante ni en un millón de años.

Pero, ¿qué otra reacción podría tener una madre al ver una ventana abierta en el vacío cuarto de su hijo?

-.-.-.-.-

Yuto miró a la estructura con algo de miedo y se dispuso a ir por las cuerdas primero, en definitiva aquello le parecía colosal. No sabía si quería o no, pero no pudo evitarlo, le llamaba la atención que podría haber allá arriba, en esa casa hecha de madera. Se enredó un poco en las cuerdas casi cayéndose. Sus fuertes pero pequeñas manos le apoyaron un poco más, se logró reponer y logró llegar a la cima de la estructura de madera. Aún le faltaba un poco de recorrido para llegar al tobogán pero había llegado a la casita de madera, sonrió con satisfacción y miró a su madre sentada algo lejos en las bancas. Le gritó a todo pulmón emocionado por su logro.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!—la llamó y la mujer se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro—¡Logré subir! ¡Mira! ¡Lo hice!

Y él niño se llenó de alegría al verla aplaudir con satisfacción. Sonrió aún más si era posible, aquel corazón puro su sano estaba lleno de emoción y de satisfacción. Corrió al resto de aquellos juegos hechos de madera y se subió al tobogán del fondo sin mucha dificultad. Rio como nunca antes y levantó las manos al cielo. Lo había visto desde lejos, se había dicho que subiría. Siempre se había echado para atrás, pero ahora había sido distinto, lo había hecho, y había llegado a donde quería llegar. Eso, era algo de lo cual estaría orgulloso por mucho. O al menos hasta donde alcanzase a recordar.

Se tiró del tobogán directamente al suelo pensando en que lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

Pero cuando tocó suelo y sus manitas se agarraron de la estructura para levantarse, alguien pasó corriendo y le agarró del estómago. Fue una acción rápida, sin pensarlo, simplemente se había hecho sin planeación. El pequeño cuerpo del chico de cabellos negros y morados se estrujó contra el del desconocido. Por más que lo intentó, el menor no fue capaz de llegar más allá de un pataleó mientras el mayor miraba hacia atrás esperando dejar a la madre fuera de su vista. Cuando volvió hacia adelante para poder seguir su camino, se chocó ferozmente con un hombre. El corazón le explotó metafóricamente y tratando de no perder el agarre del chico se levantó con fuerza y siguió.

Ese descuido había sido fatal. Le habían visto el rostro, aquellos ojos rojos no podían haber sido más claros en la luz del día, sus brillantes cabellos pelirrojos eran inconfundibles una vez diferenciados de los demás. Era imposible, esto era desastroso. Sabían cómo era, e iban a ir a por él.

Siguió avanzando por las calles de Heartland y se aventuró en ir a unos de los barrios más abandonados. El chico no hacía más que pedir ayuda incansablemente ante la imposibilidad de liberarse, le hacía el trabajo complicado, no se callaba, no dejaba de moverse y no se rendía. Era un luchador y lo sabía. Debió de esperar a la noche. Las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas para todos. Esto iba de mal en peor, por más que quería no lo perdía, seguí allí incansable, tratando de hacer lo posible por alcanzar al hombre que se había robado a su hijo. No lo culpaba, no lo hacía en lo absoluto; si él tuviese un hijo también le valdría miércoles lo demás y perseguiría su secuestrador. Pero ese no era el caso, ni lo sería jamás.

Demonios.

Se había quedado sin opciones. Las tres paredes que lo rodeaban sólo indicaban una cosa: estaba acorralado. Su respiración era fuerte y su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho por todo aquello. Esto era muy duro para él.

—¡Papá!—gritó el más pequeño. Sin que se notase la espina dorsal que acababa de pasar por toda su espalda, el secuestrador se volvió hacia el individuo recién llegado. Con valentía se enfrentó a su mirada llena de furia.

—¡No tienes a donde ir! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo ladrón!—exigió a pulmón. El aludido miró mentalmente sus opciones y también repasó el escenario. Escaleras de emergencia a algunos metros de altura. No había problema.

Se aferró aún más a su presa y se dirigió como un alma imparable a aquellas escaleras. Antes de que el hombre pudiese descifrar que haría, lo lanzó para que quedara en medio de las rejillas entre escalera y escalera. El padre del niño trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se llevó una falsa patada y una caía inesperada como resultado. Con gran habilidad, mientras el chico trataba de recomponerse de aquella caía, se montó a las escaleras más bajas de un salto y empezó a subirlas una a una. Cuando alcanzó el primer lugar con maya localizó al niño y lo inmovilizó. Ni corto ni perezoso avanzó por las escaleras. Parecía que el demonio le persiguiese, pero no era sí. El padre del chico no podía haberse quedado más atrás. Gritó de impotencia, pidiéndole que se detuviese. Poco o nada le importó y siguió su camino.

Apenas estuvo en el techo no perdió tiempo en recuperaciones innecesarias y activó su disco de duelo.

Él niño guardaría la vista de su ciudad mientras él se desvanecía de apoco.

-.-.-.-.

Miró al infinito durante un par de minutos. No dijo ni hizo nada más. Sólo miró. Quizás muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Quizás no pensaba en nada. No había manera de saberlo.

Un chico mayor se le acercó. Después de unos instantes de haber sentido su presencia, el menor se volvió hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo?—preguntó el mayor. El aludido frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuando alguien le hablaba de la nada?

—Mi amigo no está, lo estoy esperando—mintió serio y sereno, sin tratar de desvelar demasiada información. El mayor apenas y reaccionó. Quizá lo que menos le interesaba era saber sobre él.

—¿Y no tienes más amigos?—preguntó alzando una ceja. El pequeño niño niega—Eso es extraño para alguien de tu edad—el más pequeño arrugó sus cejas he hizo un imperceptible puchero. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se veía adorable.

—No me importa—le restó importancia—, no les agrado. Dicen que soy muy serio o algo así.

—Um, que triste—dice sin la más mínima pizca de sentimientos—. Para alegrarte el día, te traigo un dulce. Te lo envío una niña.

—¿Qué?—estupefacto era una palabra que se le quedaba corta.

—Una niña te mandó un dulce—parafraseó y le mostró un pequeño cuadro de aluminio color morado. El niño arrugó el ceño.

—¿Quién?

—Serena

—¿Serena?—cuestionó—Nunca había oído hablar de ella—el chico mayor estaba fastidiado. Sólo tenía que agarrar el dulce, ¿era tan complicado? El otro quizás estaba esperando una respuesta o algo más. Cosa que jamás llegaría a oírse por lo mismo que todo lo demás. Porque no quería volver a saber nada más de aquel niño. No viviría con ese remordimiento.

—¿Vas a comértelo o lo hago yo?—preguntó con cierta molestia. Yuri sólo lo agarró algo inseguro. El mayor se retiró sin decir más palabra. Su concentración se centró en el dulce. Arrugó el rostro. Desconfiaba de aquel dulce. No sabía quién era Serena ni nada. Pero nada era mejor que un dulce a medio recreo cuando tu amigo imaginario se estaba tardando tanto. Así que tratando de restarle importancia y se lo comió.

Miró a los demás niños a lo lejos divirtiéndose y jugando entre ellos, quizás esa allá sido la mejor vista que podría tener mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo de súbito. Ver lo que para todos significaba infancia.

-.-.-.-

—Quiero adoptar a un niño—Dijo el recién llegado. La mujer la tercera edad levantó una ceja. Ese hombre de allí estaba bien vestido y tenía buen acento. Era un Top. Se veía a kilómetros de distancia. Pero lo más impresionante de todo no era que estaba allí, en el bajo mundo, con los commons. Se preguntó si habría hecho algo ilegal para llegar allí o sólo habría usado su influencia. Ella desconfío.

—Necesito ver sus papeles y el permiso de la gobernación—Sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran casi imposibles de conseguir, si realmente era alguien influyente y descabezado probablemente no los tendría, y se sacaría un peso de encima. Había dejado adoptar a personas que no tenía permiso, claro, pero ellas eran personas de confianza y las conocía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El problema fue cuando él los sacó.

—Aquí están—dijo mostrándoselos. Obviamente, la encargada los miró con detenimiento, eran efectivamente originales y válidos. Ese hombre tenía el permiso de adoptar a un niño. Pero la encargada tenía que encontrar otra manera de evitar que se llevara a uno de sus niños para allá arriba.

—¿Y cómo piensa usted ingresar a un niño de estos a la sociedad de los Tops?—preguntó. El elegante caballero sonrío con gracia.

—Tengo mis métodos—dijo con simpleza. La mujer arrugó las cejas.

—Me temo que si no me da una respuesta razonable yo tengo que negar...—empezó pero fue interrumpida por el mismo caballero de manera algo severa.

—Dejémonos de modales por un momento, ¿quiere?—dijo con voz profunda—Usted quiere que estos niños estén en buenas manos, ¿verdad? Conmigo estarán bien, al menos yo tengo un permiso de la gobernación válido—la mujer sudó frío cuando supo a qué se refería—. No me mire así, por favor. Usted y yo podemos quedar en buenos términos si usted me deja adoptar a un niño—dijo tranquilo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su boca—. Usted es una buena persona, lo sé, sacrifica todo lo que tiene por unos niños sin padres. Eso es una acción muy noble, y créame que yo también quiero hacer algo noble. Todos los niños de los orfanatos de los Tops tendrán una buena vida sin importar si son o no adoptados. En cambio los suyos estarán condenados para siempre a vivir aquí donde hay pocas oportunidades, ¿o me equivoco?—pregunta esperando algo de la mujer. Esta se quedó inmóvil—Puedo ayudarle, un poco si usted lo desea, puedo darle algunos beneficios si tiene muchos problemas y tal, pero a cambio quiero un niño a mi autoría.

—Me está amenazando.

—No lo tome de esa manera por favor, yo quiero ayudar—había que admitir que todo lo que salía de la boca de ese hombre daba miedo—, he perdido a mi esposa hace tiempo y ella estaba embarazada, ¿me comprende? Quiero un hijo que me acompañe en mi soledad señora, ¿eso es mucho pedir?

—¿Y para ello viene a un lugar tan sólo y desolado cómo este?—pregunta—¿con qué fin exactamente?

—Señora, por favor, yo ya le he dicho que...—pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

—¿Sólo quiere saltarse varios impuestos no es así?—dedujo con desprecio—Lárguese, lo que menos queremos es a alguien de intenciones vacías en nuestro orfanato.

El hombre suspiró.

—¿Sabe? Quiero ser amable y cortés con una dama como usted. Pero si no me deja con más opción que delatarlos ante Security lo haré con tal de tener a un niño—dijo frío y distante. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos en una pose amenazante cual villano de caricatura y prosiguió—. No creo que los niños de los Tops se merezcan realmente estar con alguien como yo, no son obedientes, son unos vagos y creen que ya tienen la vida ganada, lo cual, muy a mi pesar y el suyo, es verdad. Creo que no podemos hacer nada en contra. Sus niños son distintos, con una mentalidad más abierta y más luchadores, quizás si le llevo allá arriba lo olvide y se vuelva cómo los niños Tops, pero, si le soy sincero… Eso depende mucho del niño que yo escoja—La mujer soltó aire totalmente acorralada por aquel hombre misterioso. Después de un silencio habló otra vez—. Le ofrezco un trato, la dejo en paz, con sus niños dados ilegalmente, le ayudo un poco en la parte financiera, no me vuelvo a aparecer por aquí, si usted me permite adoptar a un niño.

Las grietas de su rostro parecieron no moverse por varios minutos. Por su cabeza pararon diversos pensamientos y cosas, pero incluso cuando habló, seguía sin estar segura.

—Está bien—accedió ganándose la sonrisa de aquel sujeto—, ¿tiene alguna preferencia de edad?

La charla restante fue forzosa y muy incómoda, o al menos así lo pareció para la mujer. Ese hombre sabía muy bien a lo que venía y deseaba incluso antes de que ella se lo preguntase. Era muy decidido y calculador en las charlas. Él realmente no se daba el lujo de omitir detalles de cualquier tipo o importancia, sabía cómo quería al chico, y lo pedía con tal confianza y quizás exactitud, que parecía que ya lo conocía desde antes. La señora al verle terminar la descripción del niño, sólo puedo pensar en una opción, Yugo. Pero había in inconveniente, no sabía si él estaría muy feliz con irse para siempre de aquel lugar.

—Hay un chico… que es más o menos cómo usted dice—volvió a su estado de serenidad del inicio. Suspiró—Pero hay un problema, no estoy muy seguro de que él quiera…

—No se preocupe, preséntemelo por favor—sonrió, o quizás su sonrisa ya estaba allí, desde el inicio—, al fin y al cabo, es conmigo con quién tiene que negarse, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió sin más. Ahora las cosas dependían de Yugo, aunque, de todos modos no lo creía así, ese hombre se salía con la suya sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer. Ahora mismo se lo había demostrado en su larga charla. No tendía pare hacia donde se dirigiese, y si alguien intentaba detenerlo, no duraría en llevárselo por delante importándole poco o nada lo que le pasara. Un hombre aterrador, había que decirlo.

Todos se juntaron en la sala de reuniones, una adolecente se había encargado de ponerles a todos vasos con agua. Martha le agradeció y la vio partir. Sin duda esa niña se haría cargo del orfanato cuando ella no pudiese hacerlo. La tensión se sentía en el aire, ninguno hablaba, pero se notaba cómo Yugo parecía algo enojado por la presencia del hombre. Quizás se debía a su origen como Top. Pero la mujer no quiso divagar en pensamientos innecesarios en ese instante. Habló primero ella.

—Yugo, él es el señor…—se dio cuenta de inmediato, no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Él no se sorprendió y se apresuró completar.

—Remit

—El señor Remit, quiere adoptarte—Yugo le miró con desconfianza.

—¿Eres un Top?—preguntó. La piel se heló a la mujer, esa pregunta definitivamente no tenía por qué haberse hecho. El mayor sin embargo no dio muestras de enojo ni nada, más bien miró a la mujer con una sonrisa y preguntó algo dejándola más bien sorprendida.

—¿Puede dejarme a solas con él?—ella dudó, claro que no podía iba en contra de las reglas y sabía que Yugo necesitaba que se quedase—Por favor—No era ser egoísta, tenía que pensar en todos los demás, no sabía que haría cuando se quedara sin orfanato para todos ellos. Así que simplemente asintió y se retiró de la sala preguntándose, ¿Yugo le personaría?

Se sentó en un banco a esperar.

Tic Tac…

Miró el reloj. 5.

Tic tac, tic tac…

10.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac….

30.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…

Cuanto más debía de…

Y la puerta se abrió. Los dos salieron se manos cogidas y sonriendo. Cómo un par de padre e hijo. Cómo si siempre hubiera sido así. Martha lo asimiló solamente horas después de que se habían ido.

—¿Dónde firmo los papeles de adopción?—preguntó con na sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo era verdad, él si quería un niño y ahora estaba feliz de poder obtenerlo. Ella se movió un par de segundos después y buscó las hojas mientras oía como hablaba el chico con su nuevo tutor legal. Estaba emocionado por conocer y ver de lo que se suponía que habían hablado por casi media hora.

Cuando finalmente se fueron y prometieron volver a la semana siguiente para visitar a la amiga de Yugo, Rin; Martha no pudo sonreír, seguía desconfiando de aquel hombre que se había ganado la confianza del niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y, ¿cómo no hacerlo con una persona que iba a fingir un accidente de tránsito sólo para hacer desaparecer al chico de ojos esmeralda? Tenía razón, y sólo sabría que debió de hacer algo en aquel momento, cuando al mes no había recibido noticias de él. Él lugar se llenó de un mar de lágrimas en aquellas fechas.

El trabajo estaba hecho.


	3. Celda

Quizás el nunca haber despertado hubiese sido su mejor decisión. Pero eso ni siquiera era posible para él.

Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Su estómago había recibido las consecuencias de un agarre fuerte y asfixiante. Sus pies estaban dormidos todavía y las manos cansadas hasta la médula por el tremendo esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse que hizo. Le recordaba perfectamente. Pero ahora eso no le interesaba o al menos no tanto, estaba asustado, quería a su madre, quería a su padre. Quería reencontrarlos y darles un fuerte abrazo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a su antojo, nada de esto le parecía agradable. Sentía un frio enorme y la pared vacía apenas a la vista no para nada tranquilizante. Con mucho esfuerzo y la curiosidad de saber dónde se encontraba trató de levantarse. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo totalmente puso sus manos a los lados para su equilibrio. Miró hacia atrás apenas pudo. Un par de pasos hacia atrás le sirvieron de amortiguamiento para poder sostener su impresión.

Estaba en una celda.

Parecía de esas que veía en las caricaturas, con barrotes de hierro y todo. Caminó hacia ellas y puso sus manos hacia ellas agarrándolas. Trató de separarlas cómo había visto tantas veces atrás, pero simplemente no pasaba nada. La fuercita de sus manitas no daba para todo aquello. Y sin embargo, lo intentó por mucho tiempo. Se la pasó los primeros 6 minutos tratando de abrir los barrotes y los siguientes 4 intentando pasar por el en medio de ellos. Quería ver a su padre, a su madre, a todos sus perritos de casa que le acompañaban en las noches lluviosas. Yuya estaba siendo algo testarudo ante su situación. Sabía que estaba encerrado sin posibilidades de salir, lo supo desde que había visto la única salida de la celda. Pero no había querido rendirse. Su padre jamás lo hacía, él siempre había buscado la manera de que las cosas salieran a su conveniencia. Él también podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?

No, claro que no. Su padre era muy alto, él era muy chico. Su padre era fuerte, él era débil. Su padre era un buen duelista, él no. Él no era nada. Realmente nada comparado con el creador de los duelos de actuación. Al niño poco o nada le importó. Siguió intentándolo, siguió tratando de pasar por los barrotes, de llamar a sus padres, de hacer ruido para ser descubierto, de esperar a que alguien le ayudase. No quería rendirse. No podía, su madre siempre le había dicho que creyera, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba creyendo en el mismo, en la situación y en lo que podía pasar. No perdía la esperanza.

Pronto la desesperación llegó a su cabeza. Extrañaba a sus padres. No podía creerlo. Estaba sólo. Nadie venía por él. Apretó los puños y sus lágrimas a salir por borbotones de sus hermosos ojos rojos. Esto era muy doloroso. Estaba solo por primera vez. Era cómo cuando había perdido ese valioso péndulo en la copa de un árbol. Sólo había podido pararse a llorar y a ponerse sus googles sobre los ojos como lo hacía en esos momentos. El agua salada poco a poco llenaba sus googles sin que se diese cuenta, empezó a sollozar y a dar pequeños grititos. Quería a su madre, quería a su padre. Los quería de vuelta. Los quería ahora, en ese lugar, en ese momento. Con él.

—¡Papá!—oyó un grito infantil a su lado. Apenas y lo había notado. Parecía que había estado desde hacía ya un buen rato gritando por él—¡Papá! ¿¡Dónde estás papá!?

—¿T-También te perdiste?—preguntó más bien a manera de murmuro. Quizás no fue escuchado por el chico del lado derecho, pero si por el del izquierdo.

—Lleva gritándolo desde hace rato—repuso algo sarcástico y con fastidio—

—Oh… No… no lo había oído—de agarró el brazo y se lo acarició con algo de fuerza, ese era algo así como su tic nervioso.

—No quiero oírlo—y bufó. Yuya trató de mirarlo desde su posición e incluso se acercó a los barrotes para que sus ojos le pudiesen ver. Fue en vano. Se mordió el labio, ¿debería ayudarle?

—Mmm… ¿S-Sabes cómo se llama?—preguntó con un pequeño escalofrío pasando por su espalda. Lo oyó bufar una vez más.

—No lo sé—respondió a secas. Yuya se sintió un poco intimidado por aquella voz. Era de un niño, sí, un niño como él. Pero le era… hostil. Caminó un poco tembloroso hacia el otro lado esperando poder ver al niño que había gritado hace poco con la esperanza de poder verle a él. El resultado fue el mismo. No podía ver nada, no podía verle ni aunque se acercara a los barrotes lo suficiente. No pudo hablar en un buen rato, más que nada porque tenía miedo de hacerlo. Cuando por fin habló, al chico del otro lado estaba por colmársele la paciencia.

—O-Oye…—Le llamó ganándose la atención de inmediato del otro—E-Es que… este… Estás molestando a… al chico del otro lado…y él…

—Quiero a mi papá—repuso con un puchero que Yuya no vio, incluso se había cruzado de brazos y fruncido el ceño—. Quiero que venga, tengo frio y él me dijo que no quería que esto me pasara. Quiero a mi papá. Quiero que venga, quiero poco la voz del niño fallaba—¡Papá!—Suspiró incluso y tomó aire de una manera algo exagerada—¡Señor Remit! ¡Señor Remit por favor!—Gritó sin cansancio, lo quería y haría cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quería—Por favor… venga…

—¡Cállate de una buena vez tonto!—gritó el de dos celdas a la derecha ya con fastidio.

—¡Yo no soy un tonto!—gritó en respuesta—¡Mi nombre es Yugo! ¡Yugo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Yugo!—respondió con molestia. El otro se rio levemente.

—Me estas molestando Yu-tonto—respondió con cierto tono juguetón. Esto le parecía divertido—, deberías callarte.

—Te he dicho que mi nombre es Yugo, no "Yu-tonto"—hizo un puchero y apretó ligeramente sus puños. Yuya miraba de un lado a otro, viendo la dirección en la que iban y venían las voces de los demás—¡Y no me callaré! ¡Quiero ver a mi papá! ¡Quiero que me lleve a la ciudad de las luces que dijo! ¡A la costa junto con la ciudad de espectáculo! ¡Quiero mi D-Wheel! ¡Él lo prometió!—se mordió el labio y contuvo un poco su berrinche, estaba actuando como no quería actuar, como un niño Top—Quiero ir otra vez con el orfanato… Quiero ver a Martha… ella siempre me hace sentir mejor…—resonaron sus mocos en los oídos de los dos oyentes. Estaba llorado o a punto de hacerlo. Una idea pasó fugazmente por la cabeza de Yuya, la efectuó sin pensarla demasiado.

—¿U-Una D-Wheel?—Preguntó, quizás por reflejo, o tal vez por seguir haciéndole un favor al otro—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una carta?

—¡¿No sabes lo que es una D-Wheel!?—preguntó con asombro saliendo repentinamente del su depresión—¡¿Acaso vives en una cueva?!

—Eh…—Casi podía ver cómo una gotita de sudor bajaba de su frente—N-No…

—¡¿En serio!? ¡Pero si una D-Wheel es lo mejor del mundo!—se emocionó de repente—Puedes andar a velocidades muy muy rápidas, puedes derrapar, ¡puedes incluso hacer piruetas en el aire! ¡Es lo mejor!

—¿D-De verdad?—preguntó con interés—Suena divertido…

—¡Lo es! ¡Y mucho! ¡No he montado en una pero quiero hacerlo, y sé que será grandioso!—gritó con emoción—¡Sentiré el viento en mi cara! ¡Será genial!

—¡Cállense! ¡Están haciendo mucho ruido!—gritó el otro chico de la izquierda.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú también estás gritando!—le reclamó con voz que quería ser amenazante, pero no lo lograba en ningún caso. Su voz sonaba infantil sin importar lo que pasase.

—¡Ustedes no me escucharían de otra manera!—reclamó. Yuya casi pudo imaginárselo haciendo un puchero y con los ojos fruncidos en su ceño. Ya se estaba imaginado un poco como sería aquel chico, ¿un ogro?, ¿un niño ogro?, o quizás ¿sería un niño normal muy amargado? No lo sabía realmente. A su mente vinieron imágenes de un chico con cabellos naranjas y líneas amarillas. Por alguna razón aquello le era… escalofriante—¡Sólo cállense!

—¡Entonces deja de gritar tú!

—¡Tú tienes que callarte primero!

—¡No, tú cállate!

—¡No, tú cierra tu boca!

—¡No me callaré hasta que tú te calles!

—¡No voy a hacerte caso, tonto!

—¡Mi nombre es Yugo! ¡Y-U-G-O!—Yuya escuchó cómo bufaba de repente.

—¡No me importa tu nombre!

—¡Y a mí lo que digas!

—¡Estoy diciéndote algo para todos!

—¡No me importa! ¡Si quiero hablar hablaré! ¡Si quiero gritar gritaré!

—¡No quiero oírte!

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

—¡No puedo hacerlo si sigues gritando, bobo!

—¡Mi nombre es Yugo!

—C-Chicos… paren, por favor—dijo Yuya en un hilo de voz que escucharon los dos con ojos casi brillantes en la oscuridad—. M-Me asustan…

—¡Él empezó!—gritaron los dos al tiempo. El chico del medio se abrazó los brazos. No se sentía bien con esa discusión. Sentía que las cosas están mal, terriblemente mal.

—P-Por favor… paren…—suplicó. El chico de la derecha miró a la pared con los ojos entrecerrados y dejó caer sus tensionadas manos. Yuya estaba en lo correcto, algo no estaba bien.

—Está bien—bufó mientras se sentaba bruscamente frente al suelo—. Me callaré—infló sus cachetes—. Pero el sigue siendo el que empezó—murmuró para si con cara de enojado. Yuya suspiro de alivio.

—Al fin puedo dejar de escuchar a ese cabeza de chorlito—refunfuñó el otro mientras se iba a otro lado de la celda. No quería saber nada más de sus otros compañeros.

—Gracias…

-.-.-.-

La mano todavía temblaba sobre el botón rojo. Estaba algo temblante e indecisa. Cuando la bajó, dejo de tener esa cara de susto estampada.

—¿Por qué no me advertiste de esto?—preguntó con su típico tono neutral y seco. El de atrás que observaba con detenimiento la imagen que se le presentaba en las pantallas, no se movió en lo absoluto cuando Akaba Leo lo miró con desprecio desde el rabillo de su ojo.

—Mi error—contestó simplemente—, creía que los niños no serían tan problemáticos—argumentó vagamente mirando todavía a aquellos niños.

—Pudieron habernos matado, esos niños son el demonio, Time—dijo enfatizando mucho en la palabra "demonio"—, tú mismo me lo dijiste, dijiste que había que tener cuidado con ellos.

—Lo sé, y lo estás teniendo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hace nada estuvimos a punto de presenciar su renacimiento?—preguntó volviéndose aún más hacia el que estaba detrás suyo.

—Porque eso es lo que pasará con ellos si se encuentran de manera natural—siguió mirando tranquilamente a la pantalla con sus ojos casi envueltos por sus ojeras naturales.

—Si eso es lo que pasará con ellos, ¿por qué los hemos reunido a todos aquí?—preguntó. El aludido simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia la pantalla con toda la calma del mundo.

—Por él—y señaló al chico de ojos rojos que ahora se encontraba volviendo a hablar con el chico de ojos esmeralda a voz baja—, él es la razón. Jamás había visto a un ser tan extraño en verdad. Él en verdad llegó a sorprenderme la primera vez que lo vi. Toda su balanza indica a lo negativo, pero él siempre está positivo. Es como si todo lo malo se le callera encima, pero no le importara y siguiera adelante. Siempre está al borde de la oscuridad—casi se pudo divisar en su rostro una sonrisa. Él jamás sonreiría, a menos de que estuviese actuando—, pero al mismo tiempo es el más resistente. Jamás caería bajo sus propios impulsos. Será muy controlado y siempre tratará de hacer bien las cosas. Mientras los demás estarán cayendo constantemente en la oscuridad—miró a Leo nuevamente—, él los mantendrá firmes en la luz.

—¿Y por eso me pides que lo ponga con el chico de Heartland?—pregunta alzando una ceja. El de cabellos rojos se vuelve una vez más a la pantalla y baja la mano.

—Ese otro chico es alguien que lo protegerá siempre, luchará mejor por alguien más que por él mismo—argumenta tranquilo—, le estamos haciendo un favor, además, así él también estará estable—Leo suspiró.

—Está bien, seguiré tus consejos—accedió mirándole aún—¿Algo más que deba hacer?

—Bórrales la memoria—dijo sin immutarse—. Será más fácil. Tendrán menos porque huir y más para vivir. Así asegurarás de que las razones de sus enojos sean menos, ¿no crees?

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograr eso?—Time era un buen consejero, pero a veces no lo entendía correctamente—No he desarrollado esa tecnología, sería muy complicado crear una desde cero.

—Dentro de un par de minutos uno de tus subordinados tocará para informarle sobre unos descubrimientos y te traerá un proyecto para hacerlo algo útil—apenas y parpadeó cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia el otro—. Sólo dale luz verde. Es todo.

—Comprendo

—Es hora de irme, no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo—dijo sin una pizca de tristeza—. No tengo nada más útil que hacer por ahora. Invócame cuando ya hayan perdido su memoria.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Akaba Leo retiró la carta de su disco de suelo y se preparó para escuchar el llamado de su subordinado.


	4. Suspiro

—Hay además una estrella que me llama mucho la atención…—siguió parloteando a pesar de que desde hacía ya un rato el otro no le respondía. Yuya se había dedicado a sonreírle a pesar de que no pudiese verle y a imaginar lo cómo sería todo aquello. Un mundo enorme se había armado en su cabeza como si nada. La ciudad que él decía, las enormes luces que decía que desprendían desde arriba, lo divertidos que eran los Riding Duels transmitidos por la televisión. Estaba fascinado escuchándolo y descubriendo cada vez más y más de lo que aquella ciudad podía ofrecerle. Pensó en cómo sería visitarla, en tener duelos, incluso pensó en cómo serían los Accion Duels combinados con los duelos que él describía. Se imaginaba cómo sería ir a altas velocidades y de repente agarrar alguna Accion Card del suelo. Sonrió bobamente. Le gustaría hacer algo cómo eso—Apenas empieza, pero es genial, tiene una fuerza increíble—casi no se pudo contener—, ¡parece un dragón en batalla!

—Ah… ¿Quién?—preguntó algo tímido. El de la derecha negó un poco.

—Jack Atlas—mencionó aquel nombre como de algo maravilloso se tratase. Se sentía latente la fascinación que tenía—. Es algo joven y lo he visto en apenas unos cuantos duelos, pero es fantástico. Pelea y lucha con corazón, y sus monstruos son impresionantes.

—Wow… debe de ser tan genial como mi papá—comentó suavemente.

—¿Tú papá?—repitió con confusión—¿Tú papá hace Ridings Duels?

—No, en mi ciudad son Accion Duels, son campos enormes donde las posibilidades son infinitas—habló con la misma fascinación del otro—. Se pueden hacer estructuras de cualquier cosa, de castillos enormes, de calabozos, de enormes laberintos…—sonrió con gracia de sólo recordarlo—¡Incluso hay uno que está completamente lleno de dulces! ¡Es genial!—Un gruñido se escuchó de su lado izquierdo. Yuya se encogió de hombros de repente—Es genial—repitió a manera de susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Woah… deben de ser asombrosos—comentó el otro sonriendo también.

—Si… mi papá es el mejor de todos, hace grandes duelos, nos emociona a todos… es fantástico… él es fantástico—sonrió genuinamente—. Quisiera ser como él cuando sea mayor.

—¿Cómo él?—preguntó el otro.

—Si… justo como él…—repitió muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Exactamente igual?—preguntó con algo de preocupación.

—Bueno…— _Sí._ Pero no iba a responder eso.

—¿No crees que entonces dejarías de ser tú?—preguntó de repente él otro con una ceja alzada y con los ojos volteados hacia la pared que los separaba.

—¿Eh?

—Marta una vez me dijo que querer ser como alguien no es tan bueno—Yuya arrugó su rostro en confusión—. Una vez dije que quería ser como _Junk Warrior,_ me disfrazaba de él y no hablaba porque según yo un guerrero no habla, sólo actúa. Marta me regañó entonces, yo realmente si estaba siendo como un _Junk Warrior,_ pero no era yo. Marta me dijo que eso no estaba bien, que ser como alguien más es como robar algo que no es tuyo. Ella dice que todos somos únicos, y me dijo que no tenía por qué parecerme a un monstruo para ser genial, que yo ya era genial—sonrió—. Aunque Rin todavía no quiera jugar conmigo—una risita nerviosa salió de la boca del chico de la derecha—. Creo que tú también eres especial, y que no necesitas parecerte a nadie para ser el mejor. O al menos eso dice Marta.

—Mmm…—Yuya asintió a lo que ese chico le dijo. Quizás tenía razón, quizás su padre era genial porque era como quería ser. Quizás él podía ser de otra manera. Quizás podría dominar los tres métodos de invocación y así ser genial. Sonrió. La fusión, el Syncro y el XYZ le llamaban mucho la atención. Quizás cuando volviera podría aprenderlas todas y dominarlas. Sería genial. Él sería genial—Tienes razón—y le sonrió a la pared cómo si nada.

—Por cierto, me llamo Yugo—dijo de manera amable y algo victoriosa.

—Yuya… Mi nombre es Yuya—Entonces, de la nada, Yuya escucha algo removerse entre las sombras—¿Uh?—un sonido extraño, parecía un resbalón—¿H-Hola?

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Yugo al escucharlo tan nervioso. Este se apegó a los barrones de repente, su espalda se vio presionada por los cilindros de hierro que le impedían la escapatoria—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—H-Hay algo que se está moviendo en mi celda—susurró con algo de horror. El otro que apenas y podía ver los codos del chico que sobresalían de la celda. Se asustó de inmediato, ¿podría ser el Coco del que siempre le hablaba Marta?

—¿Puedes verlo? ¿Sabes qué es?—preguntó con algo de desespero. Se estaba asustando por él y por lo que podría pasar.

—N-No… tengo miedo… no quiero mirar… —mururró por lo bajo. Pero en realidad mentía, él lo veía claramente. Simplemente no había podido alejar la mirada. La sombra se movía torpemente por el escenario y si salir de la oscuridad. Yuya estaba aterrado, no sabía que era o tan siquiera, que podía hacer. Comenzó a respirar de manera algo exagerada con el afán de escucharse y saber que seguía respirando, que seguía vivo. Yugo se removió inquieto. Apretó los barrotes y trató de forzarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fue en vano. Ese hierro estaba bien puesto a la pared. No lo lograría mover—¡Ah!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Yugo con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Para este punto, el chico de la izquierda estaba cerca, genuinamente interesado por saber que le había ocurrido al chico del centro.

—¡Woah!—Todos se quedaron mudos al escucha una cuarta voz se unió a ellos. Yuya fue el peor de todos. Apenas y lo podía ver al rostro. Y este, sin saber cómo, se había acercado al otro y se había puesto a su lado con una cara de horror casi tan igual a la del de ojos rojos—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—T-Tú…

—¡¿E-Eh!? ¿T-Tengo algo…?—su mirada gris como el metal, se le dirigió. Un simple vistazo había bastado para que los dos se hubiesen dados cuanta de algo importante.

—¡T-Tienes mi cara!—gritaron al mismo tiempo con algo de temor. El recién levantado estaba más que confuso, no entendía su alrededor y tampoco entendía que pasaba con ese chico. Las cosas empezaban a ser complejas. ¿Acaso se estaba viendo en un espejo?

—Ah…

—N-No eres un reflejo… ¿verdad?—preguntó dudoso, sin saber realmente que debía de pensar o hacer. Había preguntado aquello porque en verdad no se había creído lo que estaba justamente en frete suyo.

—Y-Yo…—se miró al cuerpo entero y se tocó desconfiando de su propia materialidad—N… No soy un reflejo…—se mordió el labio.

—Pero… tu rostro es…—y se tocó el mismo su rostro—igual al mío… esto… no lo entiendo…

—Y-Yo… tampoco…

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Yugo desde la derecha con algo de preocupación.

—S-Si…—se limitó a responder a pesar de todo lo extraño que le estaba pareciendo todo aquello. El chico que recién despertaba estaba confundido por las voces que escuchaba de afuera. Se acercó a los barrotes con cautela y los examinó. Esto no podía parecerle más extraño.

—Estamos… ¿en una celda?—preguntó el chico nuevo con sus pequeños cabellos morados se ocultaba su mirada a los ojos de Yuya.

—S-Sí…

—¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó una voz cantante desde la derecha—¿Qué estás haciendo con Yuya?—preguntó con algo de preocupación, sólo para después ser algo agresivo—¡Si te lo comes yo cortaré tu estómago para sacarlo y después lo rellenaré con piedras!

—Yugo, no es eso él…

—¡¿Quieren dejar de hablar?!—gritó el chico de la derecha con mucha "mala leche". Yuya creyó oir como refunfuñaba un poco.

—¡Esto es un asunto serio! ¡El coco ha aparecido cerca de Yuya! ¡Y ha tomado su forma!—alegó el otro.

—No quiero saber, no quiero saber nada de ustedes—bufó el otro. Los dos chicos del centro seguían la conversación de tal manera que cada vez que el uno hablaba, movían su cabeza hacia ese lado y cuando el otro respondía la volvían a mover. Era como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis en vivo—No me importara si el cocho ha aparecido cerca de Yuta o si ha cambiado de forma a un cuadrado.

—Es el Coco, ¡y su nombre es Yuya, menso!—le gritó algo ofendido. Yuya en realidad apenas y se había percatado de que había pronunciado su nombre mal. El chico de la izquierda bufó—Al menos pronuncia bien

—No me interesa, no quiero que se metan en mis asuntos—reclamó. Yugo no se iba a quedar callado.

—¡Tú eres el que debería de dejar de escucharnos!—gritó con algo de desespero—Ignorranos si no te importamos.

—Es "ignóranos", tonto—corrigió el otro con el rostro algo arrugado.

—Si tanto de molesta nuestras charlas, entonces simplemente no te metas, porque nosotros no nos hemos metido en tus asuntos—argumentó el otro. La rabia se le estaba subiendo a la cara a manera de venas sobre saliendo.

—¡Pues entonces…!

—¡Basta!—gritó Yuya. Otra vez esa pelea, otra vez ese dolor en el corazón. Eso no le gustaba—Por favor… no se peleen… no quiero que se peleen…—se mordió un poco el labio inferior. Yugo suspiró. Una imagen del chico de la derecha agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños por impotencia fue formada por la cabeza de Yuya. El de la izquierda simplemente murmura algo ininteligible y se escuchan sus pasos alejarse del lugar. El de ojos rojos suspira de alivio.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—preguntó el recién llegado totalmente perdido.

—El Niño Ogro y Yugo no se llevan bien…—dice algo decepcionado Yuya—Han peleado desde hace rato y… me duele que peleen…

—¿El Niño Ogro?—preguntó perdido y alzando una ceja—Esto… no me está gustando—dijo con inseguridad. Se agarró de repente a los barrotes preparado para lanzar un grito. Sin embargo, una voz de la izquierda se alzó por en medio del silencio.

—¡Te escuché!—gritó el otro a manera de protesta—Yo no soy ningún ogro, deberías llamarme por mi nombre, Yuri y no como un ogro. Odio los ogros. Son feos y tontos.

—O-Oh… perdón…—murmuró Yuya arrepentido. El chico a punto de gritar se volvió hacia el otro y arrugó un poco el rostro.

—Oye, no tenías por qué hacerlo sentir mal—reclamó de inmediato hacia Yuri—. No el no sabía tu nombre.

—No tiene por qué llamarme niño ogro, nadie tiene porque ponerme sobre nombre, no me gusta que me pongan sobrenombres, es tonto—hizo un puchero verdaderamente molesto. El chico estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños. Estaba enojándose de a poco y no le gustaba.

—Bien, no te llamaremos niño ogro, pero tienes que disculparte—dijo emulando el tono autoritario que suele usar su madre de vez en cuando. De la izquierda salió un pequeño bufido.

—¡Pero fue su culpa!—dijo enojado acercándose a la pared. El chico nuevo negó y empezó a abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa. Pero fue interrumpido por Yuya.

—Está bien… está bien… no quiero que se peleen, Yuri tiene razón—el aludido bufó una vez más—. Está bien así…—se recostó sobre la pared y miró al chico en frente se sí, esperado a que dijera algo. Pero el chico de ojos grises no dijo nada, se quedó allí, mirándole con incógnita. Después de un rato simplemente miró hacia afuera y trató de pasar por en medio de los barrotes, como si nada de lo que hubiera vivido hace poco tuviese importancia y ahora quisiera huir de la situación—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Quiero salir de aquí, quiero ver a mis padres—dijo suplicantemente. Yuya le miró con pesar y se acercó hasta él y se puso a su lado.

—También quiero ver a mis padres… Yugo también…—miró hacia el suelo. El niño de ojos grises y cabellos morados le miró un momento—Yo… te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tus padres cuando salgamos, será lo primero que haga.

—¿En serio me ayudarás?—pregunto casi con miedo.

—Sí, ¡claro que lo haré!—se animó de repente al ver como una pequeña luz de esperanza inundaba los ojos del otro—Te lo prometo, lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí será ayudarte—y le sonrió mostrando los dientes en su máxima expresión. El otro le sonrió en respuesta mientras se relajaba ligeramente.

—Yo no me iré hasta saber que tú tienes también a tus padres a tu lado—le prometió en respuesta.

—¿Por el meñique?—y le mostró el dedo meñique derecho.

—Por el meñique—y unieron sus dedos.

Yuto supo en ese momento que había conseguido un amigo.

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasó y las cosas no cambiaron demasiado en realidad. Yuri y Yugo se peleaban muy de vez en cuando, Yuya supo cómo se llamaba su compañero y recibían tres comidas por día para cada uno. El de la izquierda se pasaba los días escuchado como los demás hacían juegos de lo que se les ocurriese para pasar el rato. Como hablaban de cosas sin sentido o como simplemente reían de alguna cosa salida al azar. Ninguno había disfrutado la compañía de esta manera y mucho menos como estaban. Pocas veces llegaban a sentir nostalgia por sus propios hogares, aunque Yuto se sentía débil de vez en cuando, Yuya no dejaba que se deprimiera, se inventaba cualquier otra cosa para distraerlo y mantenerlo en ánimo. Siempre funcionaba. Yuto era sensible a Yuya y viceversa. Los dos se ayudaban mutuamente, el de ojos rojos no dejaba que el otro cayese y este le protegía de cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir peligrosa. Era un apoyo mutuo, uno del que los otros dos estaban muy enterados.

Una noche bajo la penumbra y los olores de muerte, todos dormían plácidamente en el suelo como podían. Realmente todos se hacían lo más cerca que podían el uno del otro, incluyendo a Yuri que silenciosamente se apoyaba pobre la pared derecha de su celda todas las noches y dormía. Aunque siempre lo negara, él siempre había querido conectar de alguna manera con los que se encontraban al otro lago, pero simplemente no se iba a atrever jamás. Le iban a tener y lo sabía, todos siempre se alejarían de él.

Cuando de repente una puerta fue abierta con algo de brusquedad al final del pasillo. Yuto, que estaba acurrucado al lado de Yuya sobre la pared derecha, abrió sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Apenas pudo escuchar un par de murmureos a lo lejos que a duras penas pudo distinguir. Yuya se acercó un poco más a él tratando de buscar calor. El de ojos grises sonrió un poco, no había pensado en su madre o padre desde hacía un buen rato. Volvió a dormirse, no había nada malo en todo aquello.

Ninguno de ellos sintió cuando abrieron la celda. Ninguno de ellos pudo escucharlos entrar en su habitación. Ninguno de ellos evitó que el gas se fuera a sus narices. Ninguno de ellos pudo tan siquiera protegerse cuando estaban casi inconscientes. Ninguno pudo prepararse para lo que venía.

Realmente se había sentido como una lucha patética. Los niños no podían moverse más allá de unos pocos movimientos forzosos. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo en realidad. Todos tres se asustaron por Yuya. Trataron de ubicarle cuando estaban siendo cargados como sacos de papas hacia algún lugar, pero todos ellos sólo podían ver hacia atrás y Yuya estaba al frente del grupo tratando de no moverse. Le dolía todo como para poder moverse tan siquiera. Quería gritar, pero el cansancio estaba pudiendo más con él.

—¡Yuya!—lo llamó Yugo en un momento en el que tuvo la suficiente energía. El aludido apenas pudo levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás ligeramente. Su vista se volvió hacia abajo rápidamente. Esas máscaras y uniformes le habían causado miedo, más del que necesitaba. Más del que ya tenía.

—¡Y-Yuya!—lo llamó Yuto con algo de desespero. El aludido no pudo hacer más que callar. No podía hablar, su garganta se sentía seca y sus energías bajas. Poco podría hacer en aquella situación. Yuri no dijo nada en todo el trayecto mientras que los otros dos llamaban a Yuya cada vez que podían mientras avanzaban. Yuya siguió exhausto y ausente, sólo miraba el suelo sin siquiera poder pensar en algo, estaba perdido en el limbo del cansancio. Cuando de repente el suelo cambió de patrón, algo dentro de Yuya le dijo que esto iba a salir terriblemente mal.

Los acostaron a todos. Cada uno en una camilla distinta y los amarraron a ella de pies a cabeza incluyendo el cuello. Estaban aún más inmóviles de lo que deberían, más de lo que alguna vez deberían de esta. Un niño no debería pasar por esto, al menos ninguno de ellos recordaría ese momento tan aterrador. De repente sus camillas se movieron hacia una máquina. Entraron todos al tiempo mientras los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban un poco más. Entraron en pánico, pero no pudieron hacer más que observar cómo les eran puestos unos lentes negros sobre sus ojos y de cómo las luces empezaba poco a poco a encenderse. Gritaron sin más. Gritaron para pedir ayuda a sus homólogos. Gritaron por pedirles ayuda a sus padres. Gritaron por pedirle ayuda a quién fuese.

Y todo se fue en un suspiro.


	5. Confusión

El despertar por una segunda vez en un lugar desconocido sin saber cómo fue la primera vez, fue lo más impactante para Yuto. No fue para nada su culpa. Nunca sería su culpa. Miró a su alrededor con una migraña agresiva. Parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero de todos modos quería observar algo más allá de la espalda del quien fuera que lo estuviera cargando. Logró observar al lado y ver a un chico de cabellos rojos con verdes. Estaba siendo cargado por alguien, justo como él. Se le hacía familiar, muy familiar, pero no podía descifrar de dónde. Aunque en esos momentos su mente estaba tan débil y nublada que apenas podía pensar en algo.

Incluso fue incapaz de escuchar correctamente a quien habló con voz neutral. Alguien que parecía que nadie más escucharía, salvo él.

—Lo siento—dijo acercando un poco su rostro al chico semi inconsciente—, sé que ustedes están sufriendo bastante, pero es algo que debo hacer, el demonio no ha de volver, no de la manera que está destinada, y hay más de una salida para aquello. No dejaré que sufran lo que tienen por destino—negó haciendo que sus cabellos rojos se movieran ligeramente—. Y le ayudaré un poco, el resto lo aprenderán por su cuenta—y los tocó a todos en la cabeza suavemente. Ninguno lo sintió, ¿cómo iban a sentir algo que ni siquiera podían comprender?

El ser desapareció en medio de la nada. Nadie lo había escuchado, y ese era su objetivo. El ser invisible era algo que se le daba bien. Y para hacer lo que sabía hacer, tener ese bajo perfil era lo más adecuado. Al fin y al cabo, nadie tenía porque enterarse de la supuesta traición, o tan siquiera el bando en el que estaba. Eso también sería desastroso, y nunca podría lograr su comedido.

Llegaron nuevamente a sus celdas. Simplemente fueron dejados allí sin mucho interés o cuidado. Todos dentro de la misma celda. Todos juntos. Como hermanos. Como si fuesen familia cercana. Como si se conocieran profundamente. Aunque de alguna manera, esa última afirmación era cierta.

Cuando los guardias se fueron entre risas y desinterés, el de ojos grises se levantó. No realmente porqué lo hacía, sólo quería levantarse a pesar de todo el mareo, confusión y cansancio. Quería encontrar algo, o más bien sentir algo. Se estaba sintiendo bastante mal, pero de todos modos estaba allí parado en medio de una celda con otros niños sin saber nada más de lo que ocurría. Bueno, en realidad sólo tenía una cosa en mente, su nombre, o lo que creía era su nombre. "Yuto" resuena por las paredes de su cabeza como si nada. Le llenaba de pensamientos extraños y de imágenes totalmente borrosas y sin sentido. Nada tenía sentido en su cabeza. Nada precia querer darle una respuesta clara. Aunque tampoco fuese algo que importase tanto.

Prefirió mirar a su alrededor. Prefirió concentrarse en alguna otra cosa demás de lo que le sucedía. Sus pensamientos no hacían más que provocarle dolores de cabeza y hacerlo sentirse perdido. No quería sentirse perdido, no más de lo que ya estaba. Un sonido llamó su atención en medio de todo. Un pequeño quejido que provenía de uno de los chicos que estaba con él en la celda. Se veía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una mueca de dolor. El de ojos grises tuvo que acercarse a ver que le había pasado. Intentó decir algo, pero su garganta estaba llena de dolor y de algo que la presionaba. No podía hablar con naturalidad, era como si hubiese perdido el sentido del habla por lo doloroso de su garganta.

Como si hubiese entendido que no debía de hablar se quedó callado tratado de ver la manera de ayudar al pobre chico que parecía estar sufriendo por alguna razón que no entendía. Le ayudó a levantarse y los dos se miraron totalmente perdidos de lo que se supone estaba pasado. Se quedaron por un instante en la burbuja, abrazados, esperando a que el que se había caído por accidente sobre el que lo venía a ayudar dejara de temblar y de decir cosas ininteligibles.

Las cosas no dejaban de pasar por la cabeza del chico del dolor de garganta. No entendía porque estaba pasando esto, ¿esa era su casa? ¿Allí vivía siempre? ¿Conocía al chico que tenía entre brazos? ¿Lo conocía él? Eran muchas cosas. Decidió no pensar. Prefirió mantener en pie al chico que tenía entre manos y hacer que se calmase. Sentía que esa no era la manera en cómo debían de ser las cosa. Sentía que el chico que tenía entre brazos era… era importante de alguna manera. Pero sólo eran sensaciones. Quizás se dejaría mover por ellas, porque para este punto, era lo único que tenía. Sin contar a los otros chicos en la habitación.

—¿D-Donde… dónde estoy?—alcanzó a formular el otro. Estaba casi al borde de perder la conciencia, y parecía que estaba tan perdido como Yuto, o quizás peor. Ante la imposibilidad de hablar bien, simplemente negó—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién… soy?—y tosió levemente amenazando con caerse. Estaba débil, no debía de hablar más. O al menos eso pensó Yuto—¿Por…?—y su boca fue tapada suavemente por el de ojos grises. El chico débil volvió un poco su cabeza hacia el que lo sostenía. Yuto negó. El chico asintió en respuesta. Estaba tan débil y cansado que se fue cayendo de a poco deslizándose de las debiluchas manos del otro. Esté no sé quedó atrás y le siguió tratando de que no se golpease. Era cómo él, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería de hacerse daño?

Con dificultad lo llevó hasta una pared cercana y lo recostó allí sin saber que más hacer. Se puso en frente de él para investigarlo. Lo miró de arriba abajo mientras el aludido cerraba de a poco sus párpados presa del cansancio y del mareo. Cerró los ojos por un momento alarmando totalmente al de ojos grises que no supo que hacer. Se asustó de sobremanera al verle. Pensó inconscientemente que ese no era su deber ser y actuó de manera desesperada. Le agitó por hombros para no perderle. El chico gimoteó de dolor.

—Eso… dolió—logró articular mientras aún no lograba enfocar bien nada. No podía ver bien al chico que tenía en frente. No lo veía con claridad. Estaba mareado. Exhausto. Cansado de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había pasado? Volvió a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que el de cabellos morados estaba asustado por él—déjame… dormir…—. Lo movió un par de veces más. Pero fue inútil. El chico de rojos cabellos decidió no moverse más. No tenía fuerza suficiente como para continuar allí abriendo y cerrando los ojos tratando de hacer entender al que no lo dejaba dormir en paz. Yuto se desesperó un poco por él, porque no se movía, porque se había quedado allí. Aunque, ahora que lo miraba bien, él había dicho que dolía. ¿Le dolían las acciones que él hacía para intentar ayudar? Eso no le cabía correctamente en la cabeza. Él sólo quería hacer algo bien. Supuso que lo mejor sería que siguiera su consejo.

Se sentó al lado del chico y miró hacia la pared que tenía en frente sin saber ya que más hacer. Así que por fin, el mareo y el sueño lo logró vencer.

-.-.-.-

Despertó muchas horas después. Seguía tan confundido como antes. En realidad su mente estaba en blanco al momento de escuchar como pasaban un par de cosas a su alrededor sin que él lo supiese. Abrió los ojos con dolor y pudo ver cómo había tres chicos en su campo de visión. Todo era muy confuso, no entendía. Parecía que le hablaban, pero sólo eran sonidos sordos que acompañaban al horrible silencio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos por el simple hecho de que le dolían mucho. Respiró suavemente de manera inconsciente y no pudo pensar. Todo era blanco en su mente. Nada venía, ni se iba. Todo era un mar entero de confusión y fallos en su manera de pensar.

Hasta que pudo oír algo.

—… pero no creo que seas tú…—dijo una voz a su derecha—Tú no tienes… esto tan… grande—y le tocaron una parte de la cara, una de sus mejillas para ser exactos. La tocaron ligeramente y también la apretaron—. Creo que es... una niña

Volvió a perderse. Y cuando volvió, las cosas parecían haber llegado a otro punto.

—¡… eres un tonto!—dijo una voz lejana—¡No la toques!

—¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!—gritó la voz de la derecha—¡Sólo quiero ver que le pasa!—dijo con cierto enojo en la voz. El pequeño de ojos rojos pudo abrirlos ligeramente para poder ver a su alrededor.

Pero los cerró. Y volvió a perderse. Recuperó el hilo cuando las cosas se salían de control.

—¡Quítate de mi camino!—ordenó entonces al que se interponía. Este infló un poco su pecho y negó sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

—¡No podemos dejar que le haga daño!—dijo el chico que antes estaba a su derecha y ahora se escuchaba algo lejos. Las manchas negras, moradas y azules que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue lo único que pudo enfocar de manera casi satisfactoria.

—¡No me interesa la niña, tonto!—gritó envuelto en furia. La cabeza de Yuya comenzaba a doler de manera aguda—¡Tú eres al único al que quiero darle un puño!

—¡¿Y yo por qué?!—el dolor comenzaba a dar puntazos en las paredes de su cabeza. No lo soportaba. El dolor le agobiaba a pesar de que apenas lo había empezado a sentir. Había sido realmente muy agresivo—¡Sólo te dije de que ella no debería de estar así! ¿Por qué te enojas?

—Porque eso es obvio menso—he infló los cachetes de manera exagerada.

—¡Eso es más tonto!—alegó con fuerza mientras trataba de avanzar hacia él, pero el chico de en medio no se lo permitiría.

Todo fue de mal en peor entonces.

—¡Eres un menso!

—¡Y tú un gritón!

—¡Pues to eres más menso que yo de gritón!

—¡Tú eres más gritón y menso que yo!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Sí, si lo es!

—¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¡Tú eres un ruidoso!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí es verdad!

Las lágrimas simplemente salieron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas suavemente. Era insoportable, cada grito perforaba más y más su cabeza haciéndole temblar. Lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno hasta que un gemino ahogado que salió de su garganta fue oído por todos en la celda. Inmediatamente pararon. Todos se volvieron hacia él como si fuese más importante que todo lo demás. La mancha negra se acercó poco a poco mientras las otras estaban inmóviles mirando.

—Hiciste llorar a la niña tonto

—¡Eso no es mi culpa!

—¡Claro que sí lo es! ¡Gritas y gritas! ¡Eso quizás pudo hacerle daño!

—¡Tú también gritas!

—¡Yo no soy tan escandaloso como tú!

El pobre chico negaba mientras las lágrimas caían. Eso le dolía, le dolía demasiado y quería que parase, un aura oscura comenzó a hacer que todo el lugar se volviese más sombrío.

No podía dejar que esto pasara. No de nuevo. Nunca.

Unos hombres entraron nuevamente a la habitación, las cosas se pusieron nuevamente raras y muy cansadas. Aunque ellos no lo supieran.

-.-.-.-

Despertó una vez más. Sus mejillas estaban algo empapadas aún pero se secarían dentro de poco. Miró hacia algún punto sin poder enfocar nada. Vio a una figura muy grande al final del pasillo. Dejó salir un poco de aire y tomó otro poco.

Como pudo se movilizó hacia él. Más que nada por curiosidad. No pudo definir bien su rostro, aún veía borroso.

—Yuya—lo llamó de manera lejana, casi como si se abstuviera totalmente a decirlo. Cómo si no quisiera hacerlo, pero de todos modos tuviese que—. Vendrás conmigo—un guarda se salió del lado derecho sin que él lo percatase y se dispuso a abrir la celda. Yuya no despegaba su mirada del hombre mayor. La puerta se abrió después de un rato—. Sal de ahí—se le notaba por el tono que utilizaba que se estaba esforzando por no perder el control ni enojarse.

—¿Q-Quién eres?—apenas pudo hablar, ese hombre le generaba miedo, más ahora que podía verlo mejor. Su semblante sombrío y aterrador le estaba intimidando de sobremanera. Se desplazó un poco hacia atrás. Leo, en su infinita indiferencia, miró al soldado de la puerta y le dio una seña hacia el niño. Este último retrocedió un poco más debido a la macabra máscara que llevaba el sujeto, pero ni así pudo evitar ser elevando por los aires—N-No… No, ¿a dónde me llevas? S-Suéltame—pidió mientras pataleaba y braceaba de manera algo torpe debido a lo adormecidos que estaban sus músculos y articulaciones.

No pudo ver a donde lo llevaban en la mayor parte del camino, especialmente porque no parecía poder ver de lejos. Cuando pasaron por la parte derecha de la celda y pasaron a la siguiente unas sombras no muy bien definidas rodeaban a otra más pequeña y larga. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero algo le decía que estaría bien. No lograba calmarse a sí mismo, todo lo que veía era a doras penas unos metros delante de él. No lograba ver nada de nada y eso le asustaba. Todas las sombras a su alrededor le asustaban por ser deformes y completamente indefinidas. No sabía nada, no recordaba nada. Y todo esto era muy confuso. No sabía qué hacer.

Pronto empezó a sollozar. Las lágrimas caían como hacía un rato atrás. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Porque no encontraba respuestas en su cabeza. Ni en sus pensamientos ni en lo que podía ver a su alrededor. Empezó a nublársele la mente. No quería ver así que cerró los ojos y se dedicó a ver el profundo negro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Y entonces un chispazo se pasó por sus ojos, un pequeño destello que lo hizo asustarse aún más. Una luz blanca sin procedencia se le había acercado sin siquiera avisar. Su respiración se agitó aún más.

—Llegamos—anunció Leo y bajaron al niño casi sin cuidado dejándolo en medio de un patio. Cerraron las puertas sin más. Leo caminó hacia un área que quedaba en una esquina y observó al niño con la misma expresión de siempre. El niño sin embargo no se movía. Estaba aterrado por la sensación que le generaba el pasto y su contraste con el pavimento. Se quedaba quieto porque no sabía que era peligroso y que no. Las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor le parecían más… conocidas.

No se levantó en un buen rato mientras intentaba mirar a los lados para identificar algo. Sólo veía sombras y más sombras, nada claro en lo absoluto. Cuando sus piernas se pararon para poder caminar una voz le volvió a hablar.

—Suficiente por hoy—dijo Leo a unos metros de él. El pobre chico se tardó unos minutos en ubicarlo—. Nos vamos—sentenció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal una vez más. Yuya trató de seguirlo pero se quedó atrás después de un rato

—N-No… Espere—suplicó pensando que esa era la única salida que podía tener de su confusión—. ¿D-Dónde está?

El hombre no dijo nada. Sólo estaba allí parado esperando a que el chico resolviese la situación. No quería ayudarle, no quería ni siquiera tocarle. Pensó que llamar a un guardia para que lo llevase y él no tuviera nada más que ver, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Así que sin moverse demasiado el mayor tocó la puerta principal para llamar a alguno de sus guardas. Alguien tendrá que dar explicaciones.

Cuando lo dejaron en su celda no pudo sentirse más perdido. La oscuridad le dolía después de haber probado el sol. No veía nada, ni siquiera una sombra. Por ello mismo el pequeño niño se puso totalmente reacio a que le dejaran adentro. Pero el soldado le tiró cual saco de papas apenas se había podido levantar cuando cerraron la puerta de la celda de nuevo.

—¡N-No! No se vaya… espere—pronunció con la mandíbula temblante.

—Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó una voz gruesa proveniente a su espalda. La sangré de le heló completamente al no saber de quién se trataba.


	6. Cosas de Cosas

—¡No!—gritó al guarda que se perdía de su campo de visión—¡No me deje aquí! ¡Por favor!

El ser que estaba a su espalda, sin la valentía suficiente para volver a abrir su boca una vez más, le puso una mano en el hombro de manera tranquila esperando a que él otro reaccionase de manera poco alarmada. Pero no fue así. En realidad este se alejó un poco más de él hasta quedar en un punto donde sólo veía su sombra y su borrosa mancha en su campo de visión. Comenzó a respirar con agresividad y se mantenía inquieto. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo por lo que podía pasarle y por lo que se suponía que aquel ser era. Se enfrentaba a lo desconocido, y no podía hacerle frente. Entonces la mancha que apenas veía volvió a acercarse al chico de su igual edad y trató de parecer lo más inofensivo posible. Se agachaba y tratada de tener los pasos más suaves, sus gestos trataban de ser relajados, así como hacia unas horas atrás, cuando se había acercado al chico de cabellos azules.

—¡No!—El mudo paró—¡No te me acerques!

Se arriesgó a que le doliese la garganta una vez más.

—¿Estás… bien?—preguntó apenas pudiendo pronunciar. La garganta le ardía mucho, forzar la voz y tratar de sonar bien no lo ayudaba. Había llorado hace poco, pero ya se había acostumbrado. A medias. Muy a medias.

El chico de ojos rojos se alejó un poco más del sujeto, presa del pánico y de la desesperación de no entender su propio entorno. Se puso contra la pared en un lugar donde la sombra era su mejor compañera. Ahora no veía más que cosas borrosas a su alrededor. Y permaneció allí, sentándose, mirando al otro siempre miedoso y alerta por si le pasaba algo o la mancha se acercaba. Temblaba de miedo. Quería pedir ayuda. Pero en su mente no había nada más a parte del Señor que había visto anteriormente. Estaba algo alterado y demasiado nervioso como para pensar algo claramente.

Así que el otro chico se le acercó de manera rápida. Se había alarmado ligeramente por verle temblar. El de ojos rojos se iba a alejar de él, pero cuando entró en el limitado rango de visión que tenía y le pudo observar más allá de una simple mancha, se quedó paralizado. Era un niño, era alguien como él. Se quedó quieto esperado a que se acercase del todo.

—Pensé… que eras un monstruo—dijo apenas llegó el de ojos grises a su lado. Se relajó notoriamente. El recién llegado se puso a verle con detenimiento y a tratar de averiguar porque había estado tan tembloroso anteriormente. Pero no quedaba rastro de ello, así que se quedó extrañado—¿Quién eres tú?

—Yuto—respondió con la voz hecha trisas después de unos segundos. Yuya se preocupó un poco al verle esforzarse tanto por pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

—¿T-Te pasa algo malo?—Su voz sonó aguda y temblorosa nuevamente, un escalofrío había pasado por su espalda. Él se señaló la garganta y negó con la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia.

Los dos miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta cuando escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos. Yuya se asustó ligeramente ante aquello, Yuto lo miró descubriendo entonces porque se había asustado anteriormente. Tenía miedo de los ruidos fuertes, tenía miedo de muchas cosas allí adentro. Quizás fue por acto de inercia, pero el de ojos grises se propuso a proteger a lo que él creía que se trataba de una niña. Se puso delante de él y su semblante se plantó imponente ante lo que se viniese.

Escucharon una voz desde el lado derecho junto con un pequeño golpe. Las pulsaciones de los corazones se veían afectadas de una manera tremenda ante su pavor. Pero el chico de garganta destrozada y morados cabellos se mantuvo firme delante del de cabellos rojos. Temían a lo desconocido, como momentos atrás se habían temido a ellos mismos. Pero los dos habían superado ese pequeño momento, ahora tenían que afrontar lo que se supone que tenían enfrente.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando apareció un hombre algo alto para ellos con una máscara macabra, Yuto se desplazó un poco para atrás. Yuya por consecuencia también retrocedió un poco más de lo que debería. El de ojos grises miró con detenimiento al recién llegado que simplemente tenía una cara de total aburrimiento y de desprecio. Sin embargo el chico no tardó más de un par de segundos en acercarse ligeramente, algo temerario pero bastante listo por si ocurría cualquier cosa. Se acercó con mirada atenta. El otro estaba sacando un par de cosas de la mochila que llevaba casi a rastras cuando sintió que los dos niños se acercaban un poco a él. Yuya también estaba allí, avanzando al lado de Yuto, el cual parecía alguien en quien confiar. El guardia los miró con cierta curiosidad por el rabillo del ojo y después los ignoró tratando de terminar su tarea.

Cuando sacó por fin el plato y la porción de comida necesaria, volvió a mirar a la celda. Ellos dos, el par de niños que lo había mirado con tanta precaución ahora estaba totalmente en sobre las barras metálicas mirándolo con curiosidad. Se sintió algo intimidado, pero después se convenció mentalmente de que sólo eran un par de niños. Ellos por su parte estaban algo intrigados por aquel ser que tenía una cara distinta a las suyas propias y además parecía que ocultaba algo. Puso entonces la comida en un compartimiento que quedaba a un lado. No hubo muchos sonidos aparte del de él poniendo las cosas En su lugar, en los platos que iba a entregar. Después lo empujó todo y lo cerró. Dentro de la celda se abrió una compuerta que revelaba algo de comida. Dos yogurts, puré de manzana en abundancia y dos cucharas. Ambos niños lo miraron interrogantes, aunque uno de ellos no supiese de qué se trataba exactamente.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el chico con visión borrosa.

—Comida—dijo con seriedad. Yuto lo miró analizándolo un poco—. Coman, volveré en media hora, pasarán hambre durante una semana si no comen—dijo sin el fastidio que se esperaría que tendría. Se retiró sin más. Se oyeron otros sonidos más allá y después lo volvieron a ver como pasaba sin volverse a mirarlo tan siquiera. Los dos se acercaron a mirarlo pero no lograron decir nada hasta después de un par de minutos.

—… Creo que debemos… comer—dice Yuya con inseguridad, el otro le asiente suavemente. Mira con un poco de dificultad a lo que se le pone en frente—. Pero… no sé qué comer—Yuto lo mira un poco y después se acerca a la pequeña plataforma que había salido cerca a los barrotes—¿Yuto? ¿A dónde vas?—. El aludido agarró el plato donde estaban aquellas cosas blandas y se lo llevó a donde estaba Yuya. El chico lo miró con curiosidad al plato y después arrugó ligeramente el ceño. Levantó su mirada—Tenemos que comer esto… ¿verdad?—el chico proveniente de XYZ asintió algo dudoso. El chico de Standard volvió su mirada a la comida y agarró una cuchara—Ah… ¿empezamos?

No tuvieron que decir nada más. Yuto sin más dejó el plato sobre el suelo y los dos niños se sentaron frente a él. Empezaron a comer tranquilamente, el primero que se llevó un bocado a la boca fue Yuya ante la atenta mirada del otro. El de ojos rojos asintió suavemente mientras masticaba un poco. Así se generó confianza entre ellos para seguir comiendo el puré de manzana. El mismo procedimiento lo hicieron para él yogurt, solo que esa vez el primero en tomarlo de aquella botellita abierta con una pequeña tapa de seguridad.

En realidad abrirlo fue más bien algo casi del azar, él simplemente trató de abrir la pequeña botella y al hacerlo falló de algunas formas. Yuya le miró algo confundido sin saber por qué no podía abrirlo, pero entonces él con sus manos algo delicadas agarró la botellita y giró la tapa con algo de fuerza. No supo realmente como lo había hecho, simplemente le había salido por instinto. El de ojos rojos casi se lo lleva a la boca de no ser porque Yuto lo detuvo con un gruñido.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó algo confundido. Yuto negó un poco e hizo un movimiento con sus manos hacía él—Oh… perdón, era tuyo—y se le alarga un poco. El chico de ojos grises inspeccionó la botellita con cuidado y la olió un poco. Yuya por su parte agarró la otra botellita y la abrió. Una vez más, intentó llevársela a la boca. El proveniente de XYZ le pudo una mano en frente en señal de advertencia—¿Yuto?—alzó una ceja—¿Qué pasa?—el aludido se le quedó mirando y negó—¿Está… todo bien?

—Espera…—la voz seguía destrozada totalmente, eso sin contar lo ronco que sonaba. Yuya lo había entendido por los pelos, pero puso una expresión preocupada. El proveniente de XYZ se llevó la botellita la boca y tomó un poco. Era un sabor peculiar y por alguna razón a su mente se le vino una imagen de un objeto rojo con un poco de verde y algunos amarillentos sobre él.

—¿Yuto?—preguntó el proveniente de Standard. El aludido asintió después de tragar. Yuya lo miró con el ceño fruncido un momento y después se puso a tomar el Yogurt también. Le dejó un pequeño bigote encima de su labio y una ligera sonrisa. El proveniente de XYZ lo miró con aquel pequeño gesto y sonrió un poco también. Pero se acercó a él con una mano extendida—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?—parecía como sui esa pregunta se hubiese vuelto su favorita. Yuya miró interrogante al chico pero no se retiró para atrás ni nada. Simplemente se dejó hacer. No sentía que ese chico pudiese ser peligroso, así que le generaba confianza. Inclusive con la primera impresión que había tenido de él, estaba allí, sintiéndose seguro. Al final lo único que hizo el proveniente de XYZ fue quitarle la fina capa de Yogurt que se había quedado sobre sus labios. Yuya le sonrió, sin duda podría confiar en él.

Se demoraron un rato en terminar. Se tomaron su tiempo para terminar su comida y cuando el hombre de uniforme azul volvió habían dejado el plato donde de lo habían dado y estaban mirando con interés al hombre. Este por su parte solo hizo su trabajo sin decir nada más, sólo salió del lado derecho con una pequeña bolsa en manos que parecía cargar algo adentro, revisó desde afuera que los platos estaban allí adentro—con satisfacción de saber que él de cabellos morados había seguido instrucciones dadas anteriormente—y como por arte de magia la compuerta interna se cerró causando un pequeño ruido.

Yuya tuvo un pequeño escalofrío y Yuto lo miró de inmediato. Sólo había sido un sonido en seco, pero había logrado ponerlo algo nervioso sólo con el sonido. El hombre haló de una manilla a las afueras de la celda y se abrió otro compartimiento. Yuya miró unas sombras borrosas moverse cuando logró recuperarse un poco del susto. Vio como el plato, las cucharas y las botellitas eran guardadas dentro de la bolsa. Yuto también se volvió a mirar pero ya había acabado, solo oyó como cerraba la puerta y empezaba a caminar hacia la izquierda. Momento en el cual el chico de ojos rojos soltó una pregunta sin pensarla.

—¿Dónde estamos?

El hombre hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Yuto se mantuvo allí, expectante hacia el de uniforme azul, pero este sólo hizo el mismo procedimiento algo alejado de los niños en la celda contigua. Y después reanudó su paso hacia la derecha nuevamente y volvió al escaparse de sus vistas sin ni siquiera recibir una mirada como respuesta.

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando algo indecisos. Ya no había nada más por hacer en aquel lugar lúgubre. Sin decir nada, los dos se pusieron a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación sin saber ya que hacer. El silencio de prologó por unos minutos, un silencio calmado y tranquilo. Sin mayores pretensiones. Sin embargo, Yuya no pudo mantener callado durante mucho más tiempo, su entorno era difícil de explicar y realmente su cabeza quería ocuparse en cualquier cosa. Porque hablar era realmente mejor que pensar.

—¿Has visto a un hombre con un traje… morado?—Yuto negó—¿Nunca?—Yuto volvió a negar—Él es… atemorizante… cuando lo veas… bueno, él me da miedo. No puedo verlo bien, pero la voz que tiene no me gusta para nada—Yuya niega y el chico de ojos grises se le acerca un poco—. Tampoco a los hombres vestidos de azul, ellos son… aterradores, ¿has visto de cerca lo que tienen en la cara? Me da miedo… esas cosas de colores que tienen en la frente también… son espeluznantes, sus ojos son negros y…—arrugó un poco el ceño—No parecen ser como tú o como yo… ¿crees que seamos distintos? Porque la cara del hombre de morado era… algo oscura… y la nuestra es clara… —Yuto terminó de acercarse a él y ponerle una mano en el hombro sin saber dónde más ponerla. Era una niña y quizá podría hacerle daño si la tocaba donde no debía de ser. Yuya se tranquilizó y le sonrió al chico de ojos grises—Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro, porque… tú no eres tan diferente de mí, ¿verdad?

El proveniente de XYZ asintió. El originario de Standard habló un poco más aquel día mientras su compañero solo escuchaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó una vez más Yuya. Con el paso de los días había estado preguntando más de una vez las cosas pensando que quizá no le habrían escuchado. A veces pasaba con Yuto y tenía que repetir, así que creyó que tal vez le pasaba lo mismo al hombre uniformado.

Y esta vez, el miembro de la **Obelisk Force** perdió la paciencia. Era como si creyera que era un tonto.

—Eso no debería importarte—dijo con algo de molestia. Más de uno de los presentes agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación—, estás en una celda y recibes comida. ¿Qué más debería de preocuparte?

—¿Dónde estamos?—él era algo extraño, cuando la respuesta que tenía no cuadraba con la pregunta que había hecho simplemente preguntaba nuevamente, esperando a ser respondido como él creía que debía de responder.

—¿Me estás molestando, niño?

—¿Dónde estamos?—Yuya no podía ver las facciones del hombre, en parte por la máscara, en parte por la reducida visión que tenía. De haberlo hecho, habría guardado silencio.

—¡¿Qué parte de eso no importa es la que no entiendes?!—gritó. El chico de ojos rojos se retiró un poco con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la respiración ligeramente agitada. Yuto corrió desde el otro lado de la celda sólo para ponerse en medio de Yuya, los barrotes y el hombre—¡No vas a salir de aquí nunca! Pasarás toda tu vida aquí adentro maldito demonio—el originario de Standard seguía temblando en miedo y se aferró a la espalda del proveniente de XYZ. Este último gruñó ligeramente—. ¿Crees que por ponerte en frente de mí vas a protegerlo? Eres un iluso, al igual que tu compañero o el niño ese enojón—bufó harto ya de todo aquello—. No son más que unos ilusos. ¡Todos ustedes!—gritó. Yuya se aferró aún más. Yuto puso una mirada enojada.

Después de ponerles la comida, ese hombre de uniforme azul salió por la derecha para nunca volver a ser visto por los ojos de aquellos niños.

Yuya estaba casi llorando por esos gritos. Yuto estaba hecho una furia. Y los otros dos sólo hicieron como si no hubiesen escudado nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Niño—dijo uno de los hombres de uniforme azul cuidando el tono de su voz—, es hora de salir.

Ya se sabían los horarios de Yuya, siempre se despertaba mucho más temprano que Yuto y era mucho más fácil separarlo así del originario de XYZ, porque ellos, con el pasar de los días, se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Hacían todo lo que podían juntos, aunque tampoco era como si alguien más estuviera cerca y quisiera ser su amigo, ¿verdad?

—Llegó uno de uniforme…—murmuró después de una exclamación. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos para poder ver el color. La voz no le sonaba de nada, podía ser alguien de un uniforme de distinto color, como amarillo o rojo—azul…—y entonces hizo algo que nadie esperaría que hiciera, al menos no en esos momentos, mover a Yuto para que se despertara—Vamos Yuto, hay que salir—el aludido reaccionó suavemente a los estímulos.

—No—comenzó a ponerse nervioso el miembro de la Obelisk Force—, él no vine, vienes solo tú.

Pero el chico no hizo caso alguno a lo que le dijeron y siguió moviéndolo hasta que despertara totalmente. El de uniforme azul tembló internamente con ganas de hablarle fuerte al niño, pero sabía lo terminantemente prohibido que estaba aquello. Yuto terminó por despertarse confuso.

—Vamos Yuto, hay que salir—dijo algo animado de poder ir con el de ojos grises. Lo haló hacia la puerta de una mano mientras que este seguía despertándose.

—Deja al niño aquí, tú vienes conmigo, él se queda—su mirada era hacia Yuya y al estar tan cerca comprendió que le estaban hablando.

—No, Yuto se viene conmigo—miró al de uniforme y luego al soñoliento—, no me separaré de él—y se abrazó a su brazo—. Si él no va, yo tampoco.

—Yuto se queda—dijo con un tono autoritario—, tú vienes conmigo.

—¡No!—gritó el de ojos rojos. El de ojos grises recién podía entender lo que ocurría y casi sin pensarlo abrazó como pudo al originario de Standard.

El miembro de la Obelisk Force suspiró y sintió el sudor frío bajar por su cien. Sabía lo que debía hacer y sabía también que si no lo hacía, las consecuencias serían graves, no quería terminar como aquel que una vez les había gritado a estos niños. Así que abrió la celda y entró en ella.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron forcejeos y gritos de parte de los niños. Pero el hombre no pronunció nada. Simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer.


	7. Voz

—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de dejarlos a ellos dos salir juntos al jardín?—preguntó Timer materializándose cerca de Akaba Leo que miraba a Yuya sentado en una esquina mientras lloraba casi descontroladamente. El de piel oscura miró al recién llegado sin más, no se había sorprendido tan siquiera de lo rápido que había llegado—Sé que no parece una buena idea, pero imagínate tenerlo así todos los días. Un día puede simplemente volverse en tu contra.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo—reflexionó con cansancio. El de ojos rojos miró un poco más al más pequeño—. No se ha movido tan siquiera para inspeccionar el área en el que está. Y es un niño—gruñó al recordar.

—Es extraño no lo crees, su relación con Yuto he de decir—cambió de tema bruscamente—. Ellos hacen todo juntos y el lazo que parece haberse armado es más fuerte que algunas amistades longevas que conozco.

—Se debe a que antes eran uno—repuso Leo—. Están uniéndose mentalmente sin hacerlo físicamente, eso no es unión de dos individuos, sino de uno solo desesperado por volver a unirse. Solo es eso.

—¿Tú consideras que ellos son solo una parte de otra alma? ¿Qué así ellos vivan otra vida y desarrollen otra personalidad siempre serán lo mismo?—preguntó algo curioso Timer—¿Una parte de este demonio?

—No hay diferencia, ellos no son más que simples niños de casi nueve años que encierran dentro de sí mismos un alma imparable—su mirada se puso dura—. Una que no tenía problema alguno en destruir todo, sin arrepentimientos ni sentimientos. Ellos son solo el resultado de eso, y si se vuelven a unir será una catástrofe. ¿O te tengo que recordar todo lo que me dijiste y lo que acordamos?

—No, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes—no paraba de mirar al niño de ojos rojos—. Sé eso perfectamente. Incluso si no me crees.

—No es que no te crea Timer, solo que a veces pareces estar de su lado, a pesar de que tus acciones conmigo digan lo contrario—repuso el profesor. Ni así Timer volvió su mirada.

—¿Insinúas que te voy a traicionar?—preguntó ladeando su cabeza—¿Después de jurarme la existencia y poner en peligro a tus soldados bajo promesa de romper las reglas directamente? ¿Tan malo me crees?

—No, claro que no—suspiró Akaba—. Es solo que tu fascinación por ellos puede tornarse… peligrosa.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?—le preguntó volviéndose a verlo—Estos seres son demasiado curiosos, creo que jamás en todo mi tiempo de existencia había visto algo similar—tenía los ojos entre abiertos y su pañoleta le cubría tanto su nariz y su boca. Pero por el tono que utilizaba Leo supo que tendría que mantenerse al margen—. No sé si el alma que tienen es solo parte de la que eran o si es una nueva.

—Es solo una parte de otra alma—razonó—, no son nuevos seres.

—Pero, ¿la misma alma no está compuesta de distintas partes que conforman a nuestra personalidad?—preguntó curioso.

—Pero sigue siendo lo mismo, ellos al ser partes deben representar solo una parte de ese ser.

—Pero entonces me estás diciendo que lo que forma una personalidad de un ser es aquella alma que lleva por dentro, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—¿Entonces las experiencias que tengan no le afectarán en lo más mínimo?—sonrió tras su pañoleta—¿No cambiará en lo absoluto si hay una experiencia fuerte en su vida?

—Eso no cambia lo que es, además—repuso—ellos son distintos, como me dijiste, es normal que no sean como los demás.

—Pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿un ser define lo que es por su naturaleza o por lo que vive?—preguntó nuevamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?—dudó Leo con sus cejas fruncidas.

—Piénsalo de esta manera—puso sus dos manos al frente levantando el dedo índice y dejando abajo todos los demás—. Ese niño que está allá en la esquina tiene la naturaleza de ser un demonio, junto con los otros si tienen las condiciones y las circunstancias adecuadas, aquellas que no dejaremos que pase, se unirán y formarán al demonio que tanto tememos. Pero imagínate que cuando el crezca no querrá serlo. No querrá tener que ser un demonio y se negará con todas su fuerzas a serlo. ¿Él ser un demonio sigue siendo parte de su ser? ¿Aunque ese deseo de destruir todo no esté presente en él ni en ninguno de sus compañeros? Porque si me dices que sí, que ese es el caso, déjame decirte que tienen ustedes una vida muy trágica.

—Yo…—Y entonces tocaron a la puerta con fuerza. La atención de Akaba se dirigió hacia aquella puerta de madera.

—¿Profesor?—preguntó uno de sus Obelisk Force—Profesor ya es hora de que el niño vuelva a la celda—Leo miró a su lado derecho, aquel donde antes se encontraba Timer. No había nadie allí—, ¿puedo entrar ya?

—Sí, asegúrate de no hacerle daño ni enfadarlo.

—Sí señor—dijo el obediente seguidor del Profesor y entró a la escena. Leo aprovechó y Salió por la misma parte.

—Soldado—llamó firmemente al que recién llegado el cual se puso inmediatamente firme—. Buen trabajo allá abajo separando a los niños—el aludido solo asintió—. Pero a partir de mañana quiero que los traigas a los dos.

—¿Juntos, señor?—preguntó por si las dudad.

—Juntos, a la misma hora, si tienes dificultades para llevarlos a los dos, ya sabes a quien llamar—y se empezó a retirar.

—Sí, señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Yuya!—se permitió exclamar apenas vio al chico llegar a manos del Oblisk Force. La garganta le ardió después pero eso no le había importado por el mero hecho de lo aliviado que estaba por ver a Yuya allí, bien, en carne y hueso. La comida estaba allí servida desde hacía un par de minutos y a pesar de que había intentado comer, simplemente no había sido capáz.

—¿Yuto?—preguntó cuándo lo dejaron allí adentro y escuchó las voz del otro. Apenas vio que se acercaba trató de poner más nítida su imagen. Y entonces lo logró distinguir—¡Yuto!

Los dos niños se abrazaron fuertemente, casi como si no se hubiesen visto en décadas. Aunque en realidad, no sabían bien que era un abrazo exactamente, sólo intentaron agarrarse de las manos primero y luego juntaron sus pechos sin saber realmente que hacer. Era una posición realmente extraña, con las manos agarradas a los brazos del otro y los pechos unidos. Eran niños y la inexperiencia les tenía perdidos. El no saber cómo abrazar ni darse cariño era quizá una de sus más graves problemas. Pero no era el único. Había problemas mayores y mucho más desagradables que preferían quedarse en algún lugar donde la luz no llegara.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con dificultad.

—Sí, sí, no pasó nada—tranquilizó Yuya sonriendo.

Era solo tacto extraño entre niños. Pero esos niños eran especiales. Uno casi mudo y el otro con vista limitada. No era nada del otro mundo ese supuesto abrazo que tenían. Pero para ellos, era el único soporte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _Triángulo_ —dijo la voz robótica al encenderse y mostrar la figura en su reducida pantalla. Tenía una luz azul y un fondo negro. Era casi como un juguete, solo que este solo podía hacer una sola cosa con distintos objetos.

—Trijaagulo—repitió Yuya como pudo a la máquina.

— _Triángulo_ —volvió a repetir después de mostrar una equis con un sonido negativo que hizo a Yuya poner una mueca.

—¿Triángulo?—lo dijo despacio y con duda. La maquinita dio a mostrar una o con un sonido positivo, Yuya sonrió—¡Sí!—se emocionó, dejó la pequeña tableta que les habían dejado la tarde anterior allí adentro en su celda y se levantó sólo para ir a la cama de Yuto y zarandearlo como malamente pudo—¡Yuto! ¡Yuto! ¡Lo hice bien! ¡Lo hice bien!

—¿Ah?—gruñó adormecido apenas abriendo los ojos. Yuya tenía una cara brillante llena de vida y emoción. Yuto le sonrió a pesar de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

—¡Dije bien "triángulo"! ¡Lo dije bien!—dijo muy animado. Yuto apenas se levantó de su cama casi hecha de cemento y miró al chico con un solo ojo pues uno de ellos se lo estaba rascando con sus dedos.

Sin embargo sus ojos se quedaron llenos de miedo al escuchar como la puerta era abierta una vez más, no podía verlo desde donde estaba, pero Yuto sí. Y él también había puesto una cara de miedo. Incluso dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para levantarse rápidamente de la cama, agarrar como pudo los brazos de Yuya y ponerlo detrás de él. Con los sentidos agudos y bastante listos para no dejarlo ir miró al Obelisk Force muy desafiante. Esperando por sus movimientos y lleno de determinación. Pero el desenlace de aquella historia fue realmente más pacífico del que se esperaban.

—Los dos, vengan conmigo—dijo mientras mantenía la celda abierta.

Y la felicidad se vio en sus cuatro ojos cuando comprendieron lo que pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Yuto! ¡Yuto!—lo llamó algo desesperado y perdido. No podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros más allá de su nariz. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miró de un lado a otro en busca de su amigo—¡Yuto!—volvió a gritar. Oyó como algo se movía a su alrededor y se encogió, sabía que no debía separarse de él, lo supo desde un principio. El cielo estaba ligeramente gris, como la celda esa en la que estaban. Y los ruidos le estaban haciendo encogerse mucho por lo que estaba pasando—Yuto…

—Aquí—dijo con aquella voz tan ronca como solo él podía tenerla. Yuya alzó la mirada y sonrió—. Mira—y le mostró el dorso de su mano, había una mariposa allí, de colores naranja, blanco y negro.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó con entusiasmo, como si el anterior miedo no hubiese sido nada de nada—¿Qué es? ¿Sabes qué es? Porque yo no lo sé…

—Tampoco sé… pero vuela—dijo mirando a la mariposa directamente. Movió su mano algo rápido y el insecto reaccionó en consecuencia. Salió a volar ante la impresión de los dos niños.

—¡Vuela! ¡Vuela!—exclamó el nuño muy entusiasmado. Comenzó a correr siguiendo a la mariposa y Yuto lo seguía de cerca Yuya falló un par de veces en correr, pero con la ayuda de su amigo se levantó una vez más. Llegó el momento en el que el de ojos rojos corrió más rápido y con más confianza que el de ojos grises, cegado por la ansiedad de no perder de vista aquel pequeño insecto.

Pero su limitada vista fue determinante en su pequeño accidente con Leo Akaba.

—¡Yuya!—gritó Yuto llegando la escena. Su garganta dolió comenzó a toser. Incluso cuando intentó avanzar tosía más y más. Las cuerdas bocales estaban mal, muy mal. Le ardían y parecía que iba a sufrir mucho si seguía de esa manera.

—¡Señor morado!—exclamó al ver a Leo después de levantarse. El de piel morena lo miró con una ceja alzada. Pero Yuya desvió a ver al lugar donde se oía a Yuto toser—¿Yuto? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó agudizando su vista para poder verlo.

—No eres un niño—le dijo Leo a Yuya. Este se volvió a verlo y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo:

—No, no soy un niño, yo soy una niña.

Y así dejó que se fuera sin más. Leo se quedó impresionado, había escuchado que Yuto se refiriera a él de esa manera, pero jamás pensó que quizás podría pensar lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Correr tanto había causado un pequeño efecto en Yuto, le había hecho dormir como una roca apenas llegaron. O más bien, después de comer algo, el de ojos grises había corrido a su cama y se quedó allí pegado. Yuya realmente no sabía qué hacer, hacia un buen rato que se había quedado un poco aburrido del supuesto juguete que les habían dado ayer y se estaba justo al borde de su celda toqueteando los barrotes en busca de algo divertido, lo que fuese para distraerse. Y entonces recordó algo, algo muy pequeño que recordó de uno de los soldados. Uno que cuando lo llevó al jardín hizo unos sonidos con su boca. Unos que Yuya intentó reproducir.

En realidad hacerlo era extraño, pero él se lo imaginó de una manera, quizá no era la mejor pero sí podía ayudarle. Eran cuatro tonos, uno más fuerte que el anterior, y los enumeró con las formas que sabía. El triángulo era el más débil, después le seguía el círculo, el cuadrado y el más fuerte era el rectángulo. Y la única manera de ponerlos como reales sonidos era con un simple "ta" en distintas tonalidades. Con ese pequeño sistema que quizá olvidaría recitó lo que aquel soldado había hecho.

 _Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado algo alargado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado algo alargado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado algo alargado._

—Oye—dijo una voz a su lado derecho. Yuya retrocedió un poco, asustado por la voz que sonó. Pero no se alejó corriendo, por alguna razón le sonó un conocida—, ¿tú eres la niña del otro día? ¿O eres el bobo?

—¿Bobo?—preguntó con una ceja alzada—No, no, se pronuncia Yuto. Yu-to…

—Yuto… así que ese en su nombre… No, no creo que ese sea…

—Yu-to…—volvió a repetir con una sonrisa—¿Quién eres?

—Yugo.

—Yuya.

—No, se pronuncia Yugo, Yu-go.

—No, yo soy Yuya—dice con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ah… ¿Qué hacías?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Solo repetía—dijo como si nada.

—Oh… puedes seguir haciéndolo, se oía bonito—le dijo desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

—Claro—Yuya estaba feliz, quizá debería mostrárselo a Yuto también.

 _Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado algo alargado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado. Triángulo, círculo, cuadrado, rectángulo, cuadrado algo alargado…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—En increíble como su relación es casi natural, ¿no crees?—preguntó Timer apareciendo en la sala de control al lado de Akaba. Este lo miró sin ganas de retornar la anterior conversación—Se unen muy fácil con Yuya.

—Es el más pacífico—soltó Akaba para llenar el espacio. Timer avanzó un poco con su pierna metálica y ladeó su cabeza a las pantallas que mostraban los videos de las cámaras de seguridad.

—No quisieras perderlo, ¿verdad?—preguntó—No te conviene.

—No me conviene perder a ninguno de ellos.

—Hablas como si quisieras encerrarlos aún más—se volvió a mirarlo. Leo negó un poco y se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

—Eso es lo que quisiera.


	8. Persona Nueva

Su hombro estaba totalmente apoyado sobre la última barandilla de la celda. Justo en la esquina derecha, allí donde le gustaba hacerse de vez en cuando para mirar hacia afuera y tratar de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero su vista poco o nada le permitía ver mucho más allá de sus narices. Aunque sentía que a veces miraba un poco más allá, realmente no había mucho que pudiese hacer por ello. Nunca lo lograba, nunca lograba ver nada de nada. No le frustraba, en su pequeña cabecita eso estaba bien y aunque a veces le frustraba ligeramente, no tenía nada más que hacer por eso. O al menos no sabía una solución.

Fue ese momento en el que oyó que alguien se acercaba, miró hacia los adentros de su celda y entrecerró los ojos. Cuando se acercó un poco más y vio parte de la silueta de Yuto, relajó la mirada y le sonrió un poco al chico.

—Hola—dijo suavemente apenas llegó. Yuto le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para decirle que igualmente. No quería forzar su voz, y Yuya lo entendía—. ¿Sabes que vi hoy? El monstruo Azul—así le solían llamar al Obelisk Force que pasaba por allí— tenía una especie de mancha en la cabeza—se señaló aquella parte con las dos manos—. Era rara y creo que apenas me vio se escapó a alguna parte que logré ver, cuando regresó no tenía La mancha. ¿Qué podría ser?—Yuto se tomó uno de sus pequeños pedazos de cabello—¿Cabello? ¿Tan pequeña? ¿Cómo? Tu cabello es enorme, enorme—hizo que sus brazos se abrieran por encima de cabeza—, así de grande, y es negro con… con…

—Morado—volvió a sonar su voz ronca. Yuya arrugó su boca.

—No hables tanto… es que tu voz… parece que se va a destruir, como hacer: ¡Puch!—exclamó de repente. Yuto asintió algo avergonzado y se dispuso a seguir escuchándolo—Él tenía el pelo pequeño como el mío, y… y… no estaba azul. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Crees que lo podamos volver a vez?—Yuto hizo una pequeña mueca y negó suavemente. Yuya hizo un puchero—Sí, to tampoco, pero bueno, da miedo, mancha marrón en su cabeza… me recuerda a la cabeza del hombre morado—Yuto hizo un pequeño amago de temblar. El de ojos rojos bajó un poco la mirada—. ¿Cómo crees que se llame? ¿Tendrá nombre? Nosotros tenemos nombre, ¿él igual?—el de ojos grises hizo una mirada confusa y algo pensativa—¿Sabes? Una vez, solo una vez, cuando todavía no venías conmigo al lugar verde, uno de los hombres azules le llamó "Profesor", no sé si lo oí bien—El chico sin habla asintió—. ¿Ese será su nombre? No me gusta ese nombre, suena feo—infló un poco los cachetes. El otro sin saber que hacer solo hizo una mueca. Entonces Yuya, como era su costumbre, saltó repentinamente de tema, como si aquella mañana se les fuese a acabar rápido y no tuviese más de lo que hablar—. ¿Hueles algo?—dijo con el rostro arrugado. Yuto negó un poco. Olía realmente mal, el lugar era de hecho una acumulación de olores de los largos tres o cuatro meses que tenían allí, o más bien de los que creían que llevaban. No sabían con exactitud cuánto llevaban allí, pero tampoco parecían querer saberlo—Huele feo—hizo una cara de asco y sacó la lengua casi por inercia y Yuto arrugó un poco más la mirada para oler más. Hizo una expresión algo neutra. No pareció percibir nada.

—Vamos—claramente, los dos niños se sobresaltaron al ver a un hombre azul aparecer de repente. Yuya se arrastró un poco hacia atrás y Yuto se fue en contra del recién llegado. Los pechos de los dos subían y bajaban con miedo—. Vamos, hay que salir—volvió a decir. Ellos aligeraron sus expresiones, Yuto se relajó del susto inicial y se fue a ayudar a levantarse a Yuya. El primero le tendió la mano y el segundo la agarró un la usó como un pequeño impulso para levantarse. Los dos hicieron lo que hacían desde hacía ya un par de días, acercarse al lugar donde estaba la puerta y salieron como siempre. Tenían que seguir al hombre a donde quiera que fuese y si se alejaba, solo se encontraría con un montón de puertas cerradas y nada de ventanas, además del hecho que siempre los encontraban y los devolvían al buen camino. Siempre, sin ningún regaño o algo, solo restricciones. Pero tampoco era como si alguno de ellos dos pudiese preguntar. Yuya no quería preguntar nada a nadie que no fuera Yuto o Yugo y el de ojos grises directamente ni podía hablar correctamente.

Así que solo le siguieron con la mirada adelante y los brazos unidos para no perderse, sobre todo Yuya, que no quisiera que se desviara de ninguna manera del camino. Sin embargo hicieron una que pequeña parada apenas pasaron un par de pasos hacia adelante. Yuto fue el que miró hacia adelante y paró a Yuya antes de que se golpeara contra el hombre. El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda a su lado y la abrió. El de ojos grises miró al frente con atención y con la mirada fija en la acciones.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Yuya tratando de mirar al frente tratando de descubrir.

—Esperen aquí y no se muevan—ordenó autoritariamente. Los dos obedecieron casi sin rechistar. Yuya por miedo y Yuto porque no hacia ningún mal. El Obelisk Force abrió la puerta y entró apenas un paso—. Sal—ordenó. Tomó una pequeña pausa—. Sí, sal, ven aquí, hay que salir—Volvió a haber una pequeña pausa.

—¿A quién le está hablando?—preguntó el que se creía una niña en voz baja hacia Yuto. Este lo miró y simplemente hizo un gesto de no entender. Yuya arrugó un poco su mirada. Pero tal y como dijo el mayor, no se movieron de su sitio.

—Ustedes no se muevan—volvió a repetir mirando a los dos niños. Estos se quedaron rígidos mirándole y retrocedieron un poco—. Así me gusta—sonrió un poco y se adentró a la celda. A Yuya le carcomía la curiosidad casi el doble de lo que lo hacía con Yuto. Pero se quedó allí, esperando porque no iba a hacer ni a preguntar nada por curiosidad, no quería acabar enojando a un hombre azul. Sabía que no sería lindo, preguntar demasiado y no hacer lo que se les ordena es complicado. Y significaría gritos. Yuya no quería gritos. O al menos no unos provenientes de un hombre como ellos.

—¡No!—gritó—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero salir! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!—gritó en chico de cabellos rosados y morados que se habían entrado en el campo de vista de los otros dos niños.

—Vamos—le dijo a los dos niños que estaban mirando con atención a la escena. Estos solo se movieron cuando el hombre azul también lo hizo y siguieron mirando con intriga al otro que trataba por todos los medios de zafarse. Yuto dedujo que sería muy difícil hacerlo, más que nada porque tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño, y él sabía que lo grande le ganaba a lo pequeño por mucho. Yuya no pudo pensar mucho en ello debido a que le costaba seguir el ritmo por el mero hecho de que se sentía extraño, como si algo hiciera un revoltijo en su interior. Le estaba revolviendo por dentro y no le gustaba la sensación. Apenas vieron el primer rasgo de luz, los pequeños entrecerraron los ojos un poco. Pero Yuri directamente se intentó tapar por completo y de no mirar.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!—preguntó cegado totalmente. Yuto lo miró algo intrigado mientras que Yuya se alarmaba un poco por el ruido—Me duele.

—Ya te acostumbraras—dijo con sencillez el más alto de todos

Sin muchas más interrupciones avanzaron por el largo pasillo casi oculto y llegaron a la puerta donde los chicos de casi nueve años solían jugar. Todos menos uno. Y ese uno le mordió la mano al hombre azul. Este reaccionó sorpresivamente llegando a soltar al pequeño.

—¿Eh?—exclamó de la nada Yuya al ver como su alrededor parecía moverse con brusquedad. Yuto le había hecho apartarse un poco para atrás. Yuri había salido corriendo hacia algún lugar al final del pasillo, hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera allí.

—¡No te vayas, niño!—gritó el hombre de azul y salió corriendo detrás de él. Los dos niños se quedaron mirando hacia donde se habían ido con una expresión extrañada. Nunca había hecho eso. Quizá deberían hacerlo. Bueno, en realidad, no querían pensarlo de esa manera. Quizá les iría mal entonces. Y eso no les gustaba para nada.

Y la puerta del patio se abrió. Los dos niños se sobresaltaron una vez más y el hombre de morado apareció.

—¿Dónde está el guarda?—Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que se hablaban. Y Yuya empezó a temblar ligeramente, Yuto solo se intentó poner un poco más firme pero en realidad no le gustaba esa vista—Respondan—ordenó. El de ojos rojos miró hacia el final del pasillo incapaz de hablar. Leo también miró hacia aquel sitio y descubrió como el guarda trataba por todos los medios de atrapar a ese pequeño. Bufó y les abrió paso a los dos que estaban allí al frente suyo—. Adentro—dijo. Yuya miró hacia el suelo algo perturbado por el tono de voz que utilizaba, el de ojos grises retrocedió un poco—. Los dos, ahora, adentro—dijo autoritariamente una vez más. El chico de ojos rojos avanzó un poco algo temeroso de la presencia del hombre, pero aún más de lo que decía. Agarró la mano de Yuto y lo empujó hacia adentro guiado por la luz. Con el labio mordido y su corazón a millón pasó casi corriendo por la puerta y se adentró un poco más al jardín donde Yuto lo miraba extrañado.

La puerta se cerró con el hombre de morado afuera. Los dos niños se miraron mutuamente.

—D-Da miedo, ¿no crees?—preguntó asustado aún. El chico de ojos grises asintió a medias. El chico de ojos rojos miró y detalló ligeramente a su alrededor—Ne, Yuto, ¿qué es eso de la fondo?—señaló con su mano y trató de forzar un poco su vista. Miró al proveniente de XYZ y este le hizo una seña de no saberlo—¿Quieres ir a ver?—el otro asintió. Y una vez más, las manos unidas fueron las que los llevaron a otra parte.

Lo que había en el fondo había terminado siendo un montón de arbustos. Pero los dos niños se vieron fascinados por aquellas plantas que habían puesto la noche anterior. Corrieron, revolotearon por todas partes y disfrutaban. Ni siquiera escucharon la puerta abrirse ni las quejar del tercer niño al entrar. Solo existía ese juego tan extraño que tenían y las miles de ideas locas que se les ocurrían para pasar el rato.

El tiempo pasaba, el recién entrado estaba tan fastidiado con los ruidos que hacían los otros dos que terminó en una pequeña esquina admirando un par de plantas bastante peculiares. Se quedó un rato allí mientras los otros revoloteaban como un par de colibrís en un campo de flores. Todo cambió cuando Yuya quiso jugarle una pequeña broma a Yuto. Le dijo que había algo que no sabía que era en una parte del fondo y cuando el chico se volteó, desapareció.

Se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, unos que había visto antes y se acurrucó en medio de ellos, sin hacer el menor ruido. Yuto se quedó totalmente pasmado cuando vio que Yuya no estaba. Quiso forzar su voz para poder gritar y hablarle, pero le fue imposible. Miró a todas partes para buscarle y caminó por lugares en los que había estado antes sin lograr visualizarle. El chico de ojos rojos estaba que se moría de la risa. Se movió de un lado a otro utilizando su oído para ver donde podría estar l de ojos grises y así fue mucho más difícil de localizar. Si se veía el rostro del preveniente de XYZ se podía notar como la desesperación lo consumía.

La pequeña travesura de Yuya lo llevó a correr hacia uno de los arbustos más alejados de todos, allí, justo donde se chocó con Yuri.

—¡Lo siento, Yuto!—gritó con notable pena. Pero al ver colores distintos en la gama de colores arrugó y afinó un poco su mirada—Tú no eres Yuto…—comentó suavemente y se acercó un poco más al otro caído sin levantarse siquiera. Este retrocedió un poco mirando de manera extraña al chico—¡Hola!—un sobre salto ocurrió en el chico de ojos rosa—Me llamo Yuya.

—¿Tú?—preguntó en un tono algo bajo—¿La niña de la otra vez?

—No sé, oye, ¿cómo te llamas?—lo miró mientras se levantaba. Estaba curioso. Pero el otro simplemente había encontrado otro tipo de entreteniendo, unas simples y hermosas plantas—¿Oye?

—Yuri—respondió para salir del paso y seguir mirando a los seres vivos en frente de él. Yuya en cambió no parecía querer salir del paso.

—¡Qué lindo!—dijo con una sonrisa—Oye, ahora que lo pienso se parecen mucho los cuatro nombres…

—Ajá—el chico proveniente de Fusión se agachó para tocar unas hojas secar que había en el suelo, Yuya abajo con él.

—Yuya, Yuto, Yugo y Yuri—recitó de memoria—. Todos parecen tener el mismo principio.

—Ajá—había agarrado una entre sus manos y la estaba examinando con cuidado—, como digas.

—Y todos estamos allá abajo con las cosas estas…—hizo una seña para referirse a los barrotes—cosas. Bueno, ¿tú estás con esas cosas? No lo sé, nunca te he visto, ¿conoces a Yugo?

—¿Yugou?—preguntó arrugando el rostro pero no retirando su mirada del objeto de estudio.

—Sí—no había notado el cambio de pronunciación—, no lo he visto, pero es simpático. Yuto se queda conmigo—se acercó un poco más para susurrar un poco—. Pero ahora me estoy ocultando de él.

—Entiendo—murmuró alejándose un poco más. Con sus manos arrugó la pequeña hoja. Antes de que Yuya dijera algo más, Yuto lo atacó para abrazarlo por detrás. Literalmente le saltó a su espalda y lo logró tumbar hacia donde estaba Yuri. Cayeron así, todos, contra el suelo. Desde su posición boca abajo, el de ojos rojos fue abrasado de manera tosca por el chico que estaba sudando. Yuri estaba con una mirada demasiado confusa—¿Pero qué…?

—Yuya…—este fue abrazado aún más fuerte. Yuto se había dañado ligeramente su garganta.

—Yuto—dijo Yuya casi con esfuerzo y sintiendo el calor humano que emanaba. Yuri se alejó un poco más de ellos.

—¡Suficiente!—gritó el señor de morado. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia dónde provino el grito—Hora de devolverse.

Y como había ocurrido anteriormente, Yuri no hizo caso a las buenas.


	9. Vista

—Apártate—le dijo el profesor a Yuto. Este sin embargo tenía una cara de preocupación más grande de la que tenía de miedo. Estaba preocupado y Yuri estaba más bien alfo curioso pero también sorprendido. Yuya, la niña con la que creían haber pasado mucho tiempo, estaba con la cara ligeramente hinchada y con tintes algo rojizos. Una parte de su brazo, aquella donde siempre le habían picado aquellos insectos tan particularmente amarillos, tenía una enorme bola roja. El de ojos grises no podía hacer más salvo empezar a entrar en pánico. El de ojos rojos siempre había sufrido de una picadura o algo así, pero ahora estaba inflado, mucho más parecido a un globo—. He dicho que te apartes.

—Yuya—su voz, que aun destrozada y sin aparente arreglo, logró mostrar lo temblorosa que estaba.

A la fuerza, se retiró. Leo lo había agarrado del hombro y le tiró hacia atrás. Su acto instintivo fue volver a ir hacia él, hacía aquel que lo quería y que parecía mal. Pero el cuerpo del Profesor se puso en medio. Al otro no le importó, le esquivó y trató de llegar a Yuya por todos los medios. El adulto le puso una manos en el pecho evitando que se acercase más y le retiró más. El niño era terriblemente terco.

—¡Que se alguien se los lleve!—gritó hacia la puerta. De inmediato dos Obelisk Force entraron a agarrar a los niños. Ambos fueron arrastrados hacia afuera. Yuto pataleó como era de esperarse. Dio un par de gruñidos que trataron de parecerse aquejar pero poco le sirvió—¡Y tráigame a la médica!

—¡Sí!—dijo uno de los otros soldados cerca. Se fue corriendo hacia alguna parte con prisa. Yuto forcejeaba pegaba, gruñía y se molestaba. Estaba muy alterado y desde su poca voz lograba dar algunos sonidos satisfactorios en cuando a habla. Pero no podía más, no podía seguir gritando de aquella manera tan tosca ni seguir forzándose a hablar. Perdería, perdería constantemente, y seguiría perdiendo hasta que no se hiciera más fuerte que unos soldados con un uniforme extraño.

—¡No!—exclamó Yuya entre lágrimas, era demasiado dolor, se sentía demasiado delicado, demasiado débil—¡Duele! ¡Duele!—repetía. No sabía cómo reaccionar, lloraba constantemente y retrocedía del hombre morado—¡Yuto! ¡Yuto, ¿dónde estás?! Miraba a todas partes lleno de ansiedad, lleno de miedos y perdido en su visión—¡Yuto!

—Cálmate Yuya, cálmate—el Profesor trató de ponerse a la altura del niño, pero este salió corriendo hacia donde creía que estaban los gruñidos de Yuto, o al menos de lo que quedaban de los mismos—¡Yuya!—Leo salió en su búsqueda el soldado con la médica venían corriendo, ella sin entender el porqué de la urgencia, y él totalmente azarado. Akaba logró agarrar al niño de la cintura, un acto que ni siquiera había podido realizar con su hijo aún—Detente.

—Yuto… Yuto…—con sus manos trató hacer que el agarre sobre él se deshiciera. Pero se golpeó en la zona afectada por la picadura de abeja. Chilló—Duele…

La médica entró al lugar, el chico estaba llorando a mares, tenía su cara empapada en agua salada y mocos. La mujer miró con extrañeza al asunto, ella ya sabía sobre las implicaciones del Revival Zero y del niño que estaba allí llorando por aquella picadura, lo que se estaba preguntado, era porque era un niño tan pequeño. Se acercó con cuidado y agarró con delicadeza la mano del chico.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?—le preguntó al niño. Este la ignoró y siguió llorando balbuceando el nombre de su amigo entre fluidos.

—Le picó algo, no sé si sea una abeja o una avispa, pero se puso así de hinchado—informó Leo sosteniéndolo con algo de cuidado, como si temiera tocar más de lo necesario—. Le ha picado otras veces, y ha llorado, pero esto ya es insoportable.

—Quizá sea alérgico a los insectos—de su botiquín sacó un algodón y lo untó con un poco de desinfectante—Tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería.

—¿Qué tan necesario es?

—Necesito revisarlo y desinfectarlo correctamente—dijo con seguridad. Leo no puso, más objeciones. El Obelisk Force que había traído a la médica fue reclutado para llevar al niño a la enfermería, lo agarró con toda la delicadeza que pudo para que él no se fuese a escapar por sus propios méritos pero el niño estaba conmocionado y perdido. No había forma de que se saliese de esos brazos que lo apresaban. No escuchaba a Yuto y no escuchaba más que voces de fondo sin más, quizá si les hacía caso, quizá si se quedaba lo suficientemente callado, lo volvería a escuchar y entonces seguir sus sonidos. El silencio le ayudaría, o al menos eso esperaba. Salieron del lugar, Leo y la mujer por delante y el niño con el soldado atrás—Este niño… ¿es alérgico a algo? Aparte de las abejas o avispas, claro. Necesita saber que medicamento puedo aplicarle.

—No lo sé—la médica tragó saliva algo insegura. Caminaba a su ritmo, con él, a unos cuantos centímetros más atrás, donde ella podía verse de menos autoridad.

—Entonces… ¿le aplico cualquier cosa?—el otro asintió.

—Lo que sea necesario para que no se ponga peor de lo que ya está—dijo sin expresión. Hubo una ligera pausa.

—Señor, no es de mi incumbencia, pero como médica incluida en el caso debo y siento que debería preguntarle algo, señor—dijo nerviosa. El hombre la miró por unos momentos pir el rabillo del ojo.

—Dígame.

—¿Qué pasa si estos niños se enferman de gravedad?—preguntó—Sé que no tiene permitido salir de las instalaciones, pero en este lugar no contamos con el suficiente personal para atender una enfermedad…—se paró un momento a pensar en sus palabras—de las posibles que dan en los niños. Estoy al tanto de que son sus prisioneros, profesor, pero considero que si ellos van a pasar tanto tiempo en estas instalaciones deben… al menos poder contar con algunas revisiones generales para poder advertir cualquier…—un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda al notar que Leo se podía más tenso—Cualquier inconveniente… en el futuro de estos… niños…

—Doctora, aprecio mucho su dedicación trabajo—ella se reprochó mentalmente mientras su corazón se aceleraba, había cometido un error, uno grave—, pero quiero pedirle que deje de ver a los niños como personas. No lo son ni lo serán nunca—ella lo miró algo quieta y sorprendida, casi le costaba seguir caminando—. Ellos no merecen su preocupación ni mucho menos. Sólo encárguese de que estén bien, cure al que viene detrás de mí y por favor, no deje que ellos entren en su corazón. No lo merecen, ellos sólo son los portadores de un mal mayor. Un mal que no vamos a dejar ir.

—Pero son solo niños…

—Lo sé, pero ellos algún día crecerán y el odio será completamente incontrolable—dijo sin apuro y tranquilo—. Es mejor mantener a la bestia controlada antes que tener arrearla. Los necesitamos a todos, necesitamos controlarlos lo mejor que podamos.

—Pero al tenerlos todos juntos... de esta manera… ¿No crearía que su odio se diera hacia usted?—La médica creyó que él iba a responder como cualquiera, que quizá iba a volverse en su contra y que simplemente le iba a reprochar el hecho de que estaba siendo demasiado preguntona sobre las cosas. Pero en su lugar solo escuchó una voz más calmada.

—Ellos no me recordarán tanto, no como usted cree—hizo una pausa—. No es tan simple. No les dejaría tenerme nada más allá de miedo o respeto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Cómo va el brazo?—preguntó suavemente—¿Te duele?—el niño se acurrucó un poco y negó a medias. Esperando por el sonido que tanto añoraba—Bien, te voy a aplicar una cremita para tu brazo y después te haré uno exámenes, ¿te parece?—El niño la miró sin más algo reprimido y sin tener ganas de hablar tampoco—Venga, no tardará nada—los mocos de la nariz de Yuya sonaron. La médica le puso la crema que había mencionado, el niño se quejó ligeramente pero al final no mucho ruido. La mujer sonrió al niño, era hora de pasar a lo último antes de que pudiese irse. El hombre morado les miró desde el fondo de la habitación. Ella se paró del sitió y le mostró al más joven un pequeño cuadro que estaba en la pared de en frente, uno que había diseñado hace un tiempo atrás pensando que ese día llegaría—. Dime, ¿qué figura puedes ver?—le señaló entonces la primera.

Yuya se reusó a interrumpir su silencio por unos instantes.

—Triángulo…—dijo suavemente al final. Ella asintió y pasó a la siguiente figura una fila más abajo—Cir… Círculo—ella le señaló el siguiente—Cuadrado…—La médica pasó a la siguiente fila, en la primera figura—¿Cuadrado?—la mujer miró con preocupación a Leo. Este hacia una cara algo arrugada igualmente. Sabía sobre los problemas de visión, pero no estaba tan seguro de que fuesen de ese tamaño—¿Es un cuadrado?

—Sigamos—pensó que al terminar la fila quizá pusiese tener algo mejor, algo que denotara que sí tenía visión medianamente buena—. Esta—y le indicó la siguiente figura.

—Círculo—dijo seguro, pero entonces se esforzó un poco más arrugando el rostro—, no, no… ¿triángulo?

—Suficiente—exclamó Leo desde su posición, acercándose a la mujer y al niño. Él niño se asustó y se tapó los oídos instintivamente. Sin querer oír nada—. Vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar, doctora.

—Profesor, aún no termino con el niño, tengo que…—pero la figura de autoridad negó.

—Hay que llevar al niño a su celda y, usted y yo, tenemos que hablar—dijo severo. Yuya seguía esperando aquel grito proveniente del de ropas moradas—. Esto es peor de lo que esperaba—se acercó a tocar la puerta y la tocó.

—¡Señor!—exclamó el Obelisk Force que abrió la puerta.

—Lleve al niño a la celda—Ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza. Este asintió y se acercó al niño agarrándolo de los brazos y las piernas. Cuando salieran por completo, él obligaría a Yuya a caminar—. En cuanto a usted—se oyó como la puerta se cerraba—, debo decir que debe de mantener discreción sobre esto.

—Pero… son niños, nadie debería de tener una vista tan dañada a esa edad, parece que tiene incluso que tiene enfermedad de Stargardt'she—sugirió ella con una cara—y si no se trata podríamos estar seguros de que puede quedar ciego cuando sea mayor.

—No tiene esa enfermedad, eso se lo puedo asegurar—dijo seguro.

—Estaba movido su cabeza ligeramente para ver—dijo—y no me dio la oportunidad para revisar sus ojos adecuadamente, podría…

—Eso no importa Señorita Emi—ella tragó saliva y guardó silencio—. Ellos, como le dije, no merecen que se preocupen por ellos, yo lo haré en su lugar y sí yo le digo que él no tiene esa enfermedad, puedo estar seguro de que no la tiene—a ella le costó un poco, pero terminó asintiendo—.Ellos no merecen la pena para que se preocupe de esta manera, y ya se lo dije y se lo volveré a reiterar, no piense que son niños que necesitan atención. Piense que son nuestros prisioneros de guerra, una guerra que aún no comienza, pero eso son detalles menores. Así que le diré una cosa, si usted se vuelve a preocupar por ellos como si fuesen niños de verdad, habrá consecuencias.

—Sí Profesor—asintió suavemente.

—Le traeré a los otros tres para que los revise, quiero que cualquier cosa que ellos tengan mala me la notifique a mí y solo a mí—dijo—, no quiero reportes oficiales ni copias a nadie. Solo a mí.

—Sí Profesor.

—Y que sea esta misma tarde, nadie entrará a la enfermería mientras usted esté con los niños—sentenció dirigiéndose a una de las puertas de salida del lugar—. Y recuerde señorita Emi, todos aquellos caídos en Batalla han de volver a renacer en el nuevo mundo. Pero solo si se lo merecen.

Al salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta se encontró en el pasillo con Timer. Estaba esperándolo.

—Veo que ya te diste cuenta de lo grave que es—dijo con su tono de voz habitual. Leo empezó a caminar.

—¿Cómo lo sabias y no me dijiste sobre esto?—preguntó ligeramente molesto—Esto es grave.

—No tanto como piensas, en realidad ella solo exagera—le quitó importancia—. No tiene una enfermedad, solo es daño colateral de la pérdida de memoria. Tienen que hacerle un par de ajustes. Si es que de verdad piensas usarla más de una vez.

—¿Y cómo más voy a mantenerlos así de atontados?—preguntó—No pueden tener gas de conocer el exterior cuando nunca lo han conocido. No conocen más de la vida aparte de lo que les muestro.

—Y si uno sale y ve el exterior, cuando vuelva y le cuente a lo demás estos no le van a creer, ¿verdad?—preguntó—¿No crees que basar tus predicciones es algo así es demasiado aleatorio?

—Tiene mucho sentido a mi parecer.

—Si tú lo dices, he de creer en tu pensamiento.

—¿No lo será?

—No voy a decírtelo, no puedo decir tantas cosas, alteraría lo que hicieras.

—¿Entonces debo sentirme como tu marioneta porque tú ya sabes lo que va a pasar?—dijo con un tono molesto.

—No puedo culparte de sentirte así, pero recuerda que aceptaste mi ayuda—le dijo—y yo acepté tus condiciones. No puedo intervenir en lo que has visto por buena idea y tampoco puedo evitarlo. No me interesa lo que hagas con las dimensiones creía que estaba claro.

—Y como no te interesa no me dirás nada.

—Tienes todo lo que quieres para lograrlo—dijo con su mismo tono—, ¿vas a dejar que algo que yo te diga te detenga? No lo creo. Leo Akaba, eres demasiado obstinado, lo suficiente como para engañar a tu esposa e hijo sobre dónde estás.

—Quiero a mi verdadera hija, a toda costa.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero creería que deber decidir entonces en donde debes de estar. En Standard o aquí, pero como te he dicho, eso no me importa. Solo me importará si toca a los niños que te he traído aquí.

—Eres el peor ayudante que se pueda tener.

—Los hay peores, yo los conozco—sentenció.

—Toda esta situación se está volviendo demasiado… complicada y extraña.

—Tus planes también lo son—replicó.

—La energía es difícil de conseguir.

—Como digas, al menos puedo asegurarte de que funcionará, si sabes llevarlo.

—Como todo lo que me dices que funcionará. Temo que no todo se cumpla.

—Soy un ser con capacidad de entender el tiempo de una manera que ustedes nunca podrían, eso no me convierte en Dios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas el Obelisk Force dejó a Yuya en la celda, Yuto saltó en su búsqueda. Se lanzó a abrazar de aquella manera tan tosca que poseía y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

—Yuto... Yuto—el de ojos rojos empezó a querer llorar una vez más.

—Yuya—a manera de gruñido se lo dijo repetidas veces, como si no fuese capaz de decirlo mejor. El aludido asintió abrazándolo también como pudo.

El de ojos rojos no pudo verlo, pero si olerlo, un olor hediondo que les aseguró una salida de la celda más tarde, estaba por todo el ambiente. Yuto había devuelto su comida.


	10. Falta

Cuando aún tenía sus músculos cansados y sus manos dormidas se levantó. No entendía del todo el cansancio desde antes, ni tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Ahora solo quería preguntar cosas al otro chico, a aquel que parecía entender un poco más de todo. Quería preguntar cosas, porque él no parecía enojarse por esas cosas ni tampoco alterarse. Solo mirarlo mal de vez en cuando y responder a secas. Pero no le alzaba la voz y por ninguna razón él quería que nadie le alzara la voz.

—¿Yuri?—dijo al lado izquierdo de la celda, en la esquina más cercana afuera y a la celda elegida. Yuya miró nuevamente a la mancha borrosa gris que tenía por hogar y lo vio vacío de nuevo. Como si esperara que volviera de la nada. Volvió a mirar hacia donde supuestamente estaba el de ojos fucsias y volvió a llamarlo sin elevar demasiado la voz—¿Yuri? ¿Estás allí? ¿Yuri?

—¿Yuya?—preguntó alguien desde el lado derecho del aludido, este se volvió a ver a ese lado y entrecerró un poco sus ojos—¿Yuya, eres tu?

—¿Yugo?—preguntó el que se creía chica y se acercó un par de pasos hacia él—¿Eres Yugo?

—¡Sí!—exclamó emocionado—¡Eres tú de nuevo! No pensé que volvería a oírte, bueno, al menos no hacia mí, si me entiendes claro—rió ligeramente. Yuya terminó de acercarse al chico a un paso ligero y emocionado. Feliz de poder tener a alguien con quién hablar mientras Yuto no estaba—. Solo te he oído durante... ¿algo de tiempo?

—Sí, hace tiempo que no te he oído tampoco—dijo de manera risueña. El chico de ojos esmeraldas, que de hecho no tenía ni idea que fueran esmeraldas, siempre le había caído bien, aunque siempre estuviera un poco de fondo, aunque casi nunca hablaran—, oye, ¿sabes donde puede estar Yuto?—he allí la razón del porqué nunca hablaban—desperté y no estaba... no sé que le ha ocurrido y siento que tengo algo en el pecho—el de ojos esmeraldas se quedó mirando hacia la pared que los separaba—. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con él?

—No sé donde está Yuto, solo sé que hace algo de tiempo, no sé cuanto, se lo llevaron los azules—Yuya se preocupó un poco—. Los vi con mis propios ojos, apenas había despertado y ellos pasaron por este pasillo—señaló entonces el lugar sin más—. Tenía a Yuto caminado y Yuto no parecía muy bien.

—¿No estaba muy bien?—preguntó con eso en el pecho un poco peor que antes—¿Crees que tenga que ver con los azules? ¿Crees que le hayan hecho algún daño?—preguntó preocupado.

—No lo sé, lo único que sé es que no se veía bien, pero apenas lo vi...—hizo una pausa, pensativo—Oye, ¿Yuto es el de pelo negro y morado? Porque espero no estarlo confundiendo...

—Sí.

—Entonces estamos hablando de la misma persona...—dijo pensativo—Oye, ¿cómo sabemos que una persona esté bien?—preguntó el que estaba en la celda derecha.

—¿Cuando no hace una cara fea está bien?—preguntó por mero desconocimiento, tampoco tenía idea de lo que era estar bien—O bueno... no lo sé.. Yuto nunca me hace mala cara... y él no parece estar bien del todo...

—¿Cómo es una mala cara?—preguntó Yugo—¿Es como la de los azules? He visto la tuya, pero no estoy seguro que esa sea una malaca cara, también he visto la del otro sujeto—divagó paulatinamente—y la de Yuto... ¿esas han sido malas caras?—preguntó algo intrigado al respecto.

—No creo, las caras cambian, ¿no? Y creo que lo harán si no estamos bien...

—Pero, ¿alguien puede estar bien durante mucho tiempo? ¿Y como sabemos somo estamos nosotros? Nosotros no nos podemos ver a nosotros mismos, ¿como sabemos que estamos bien?—tenía una pose dubitativa a toda costa—¿Crees que alguien este bien siempre? Es que siempre es mucho tiempo, más del que hemos estado aquí creo.

—Quizá entre nosotros nos digamos si estamos bien o no—dijo Yuya—. Yo no me puedo ver el rostro, pero Yuto puede, de seguro el sabe cuándo estoy bien. Pero, no puedo decir lo mismo de él. No le veo bien el rostro, ¿cómo sabe él que está bien?—se preguntó también dubitativo.

—Quizá alguien más lo sepa, pero, ¿por qué no puedes ver la cara de Yuto?—le entró la curiosidad. Como si esto le estuvieran ayudando de alguna manera—¿Es difícil de ver?

—No, no es él—negó suavemente sentándose cruzando sus piernas en el suelo—. Creo que soy yo, porque no me guío bien por ninguna parte y él sí, yo siempre me choco con todo—miró hacia adelante entrecerrado sus ojos—. Oye—y le levantó una de sus manos hacía un punto borroso de las afueras de la celda. Yugo no le había prestado mucha atención al levantarse y mucho menos lo había hecho hasta ahora. Y se sorprendía que Yuya si lo hiciera, más porque en ese momento estaban hablando de cualquier otra cosa—, ¿qué es ese punto de allí?—intentó cambiar de ángulo una varias veces y de acercarse más, pero el resultado era el mismo, el chico no veía nada ni tampoco lo iba hacer.

—Creo que es... no sé lo que es—arrugó un poco su mirada también, como si estuviera intentando verlo también.

—¿Cómo es su color?

—¿Amarillo? No naranja, no amarillo, no naranja...—no sabía que decir con exactitud, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—¡Miel!

—¿Miel?—preguntó. No había oído esa palabra nunca antes, pero, de alguna forma, le sonaba, o más bien, un sabor se venía a su mente de sopetón.

—¡Sí!—exclamó emocionado—Es del color de la miel, ¿recuerdas esa cosa viscosa que es espesa?—dijo recordando algo de antes—¡Eso de allí al frente tiene el mismo color! ¡Justo como el miel!—dijo orgulloso. Yuya se quedó más confundido que antes, mirándolo extraño. No recordaba haber visto esa miel de la que hablaba, pero si recordaba un sabor, uno dulce que se quedaba en su lengua y en su paladar durante unos segundos. Recordaba esa sensación. No sabía que era viscosa y mucho menos espera, pero si sabia como sabía esa miel. Pero eso no resolvía el problema, ¿que había una cosa que sabía dulce en medio del pasillo como si nada?

—¿Qué hace allí?—preguntó Yuya perdido sin más, no podía visualizar un sabor, no podía verlo, no sabía somo pensarlo siquiera. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a verlo allí en frente?—¿Y como más se ve?

—Parece como si fuera un circulo y sobre sale de una cosa café—dijo analizándolo un poco más—, se ve raro.

—Pero, está allí, ¿no?—preguntó el de vista limitada—¿Hay algo más a su alrededor?

—No, solo está la pared de enfrente y... y no más...—dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Pero qué es?—preguntó Yuya insistiendo, Yugo negó.

—Parece... parece... No sé a lo que se parece—Ese chico de allí no iba a saber nada del exterior, de hecho nadie lo sabía más allá de un patio y un montón de puestas cerradas sin más. Era casi tonto decir que conocían al exterior, porque solo habían visto el cielo y el pasto que les dejaban ver. Porque no había nada más allá de esa simple y llana cueva en la que los habían metido. Porque en realidad, todo lo que estaba allí no era más que lo que los dejaban ver. No había más, no había nada más para ellos. Y no lo sabían, o quizá uno de ellos sí, uno que simplemente quería alejarse de los demás por una u otra razó había nada más en ese mundo para ellos. Y a Yugo le había tocado la visión más corta de todas. Esa era la razón por la que fue el primero en usar esas enseñanzas y quizá el único—¿Yuri?

—Oh, eso es mío—dijo uno de los azules, Yuya no había escuchado esa voz antes, nunca antes a decir verdad, así que miró al sujeto de manera extraña. Este simplemente se acercó a la cosa esa y se la puso justo encima de su mano derecha. Esta desapareció al instante y el sujeto también cuando avanzó por el pasillo. Yugo no lo vio, había salido de su lado, pero estaba concentrado en algo que no podía ver en su mente claro. Yuya lo perdió de vista pronto, incluso antes de poder detallarlo bien.

—Hora de comer—otro de los azules habló y les sacó de sus pensamientos sin más. Los dos lo miraron, era el de siempre. El que les repartía la comida. Aquel con el que generalmente no tenían problemas a pesar de lo malhumorado que era. Yuya volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el objeto miel, no entendía nada. Yugo menos—. Espero que se coman todo, hoy hay algo distinto para ustedes.

Las cosas a partir de entonces transcurrieron con la normalidad de siempre, les pusieron la comida donde siempre y a Yuya el doble, para Yuto también. Yugo en su confusión, comió más lento de lo normal mientras que el de ojos rojos, atemorizado por lo que creía había pasado con el otro al comer solo se resignó un poco a probar bocado. Solo que no pudo evitarlo, había algo que se salía de lo de siempre, del Yogurt, la manzana y los cereales que solía tener para la primera comida. Allí había una taza por la que sobre salían cosas blancas sobre la superficie. EL chico que se creía chica la miró algo intrigado. Nunca había visto una comida así, lo máximo que se acercaba era el puré de papa, pero él no sabía que era puré de papa.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó para él mismo mientras tocaba suavemente la superficie de esa cosa, era blanda y tenía una especie de polvo blanco en su superficie que se adhería a los dedos al tacto. Yuya lo miró fascinado. Trató de agarrar la taza entre sus manos, pero retiró sus manos al tacto, era diferente a cuando tenía Yogurt, porque ese al menos era más frío, allí sintió por unos momentos que se quemaba las manos. Como esa vez que se había quedado con las manos expuestas al sol durante un rato y le habían quemado suavemente, esa sensación era distinta. Era mucho más fuerte, pensó que sería como tocar al sol, aquella bola amarilla en el cielo que le habían dicho que se llamaba de esa manera. Pero no, no creía que fuera como tocar al sol, porque también le habían dicho lo muy lejano que estaba. Se dijo que si el sol hacía eso a tanta distancia, entonces el tocarlo debería de ser aún más caliente. Debería de ser peor que eso. O al menos esa fue la idea que se le vino a la mente.

—Oye—lo llamó uno de los azules desde afuera—, ¿por qué no estás comiendo?—preguntó con su malhumor. Yuya lo miró sin verlo y después intentó agarrar su taza, no quería que ese tono volviera. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo el guarda al ver que no podía tocarlo y que de todos modos lo intentaba, se le ablandó el corazón a regañadientes—Oye, no puedes agarrar esa taza de allí. Tienes que agarrarla del mango.

—¿M-Mango?—se preguntó, conocía solo la fruta, ¿a qué se refería?

—Sí del mango—le dijo con un tono duro, pero más que nada neutro. El chico que se creía chica pensó que quizá se trataba de la cosa que sobre salía de la taza, esa cosa que no solía tocar. Así que la agarró suavemente con sus manos—, sí de allí. Toma con cuidado—añadió por ser medianamente amable y no más. El menor de los dos levantó un poco el recipiente y lo acercó hacia sí—, ese chocolate está...

—¡Ah!

Reaccionó rápido. En realidad nunca le habría gustado que esas cosas pasaran. Pero así le había tocado y así tenía que actuar, en esas circunstancias. Abrió la celda rápidamente y se acercó al niño corriendo este estaba totalmente asustado y parecía que la piel se le estaba volviendo poco a poco roja. La taza estaba justo en frente suyo rota en miles de pedazos y los malvaviscos estaba esparcidos por allí estaban escurriendo chocolate aún. El resto del caliente líquido estaba sobre toda la ropa perdida que el niño se ponía.

—¡Ah!—gritó una voz desde la derecha. Una que acababa de llegar y sonaba ronca a más no poder.

Mientras el Obelisk Force que estaba en la celda con Yuya se esforzaba el limpiarlo un poco y tratar que su ropa no le quemara más ni le diera una sensación tan terrible al chico por el impacto, el otro revisaba a Yuto. Yugo también se había asomando al escuchar al de su celda contigua gritar y al oír al recién llegado hacer lo mismo posó su vista en él que se retorcía de dolor y se agarraba el pecho. Justo en la misma zona donde al otro le había caído el café caliente.

El de ojos esmeraldas posó sus ojos en el de ojos grises y vio su cara. Esa no era una buena cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Profesor—dijo la doctora cuando el chico de ojos rojos salió de su despacho de nuevo a su celda. El de mayor autoridad la miró con su infinita indiferencia—, creo que después de estos acontecimientos es necesario tomar medidas.

—Doctora, ¿qué le he dicho sobre..?

—Profesor—se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Eso era importante—, sé que usted quiere mantener a estos niños con vida—de piel más oscura miró a la mujer aún sin mostrarle con expresión alguna—. Esta ropa que usa, que es reciclada de los estudiantes, no es apta para ellos, no solo es que les quede algo grande, sino que nunca se lava y ellos necesitan algo más que solo esa ropa, necesitan tener algo más... higiénico. Si siguen así—el profesor suspiró ligeramente—puede que se enfermen de gravedad y los recursos que maneja aquí no serán suficientes para tratarlo.

—Bien, si lo crees pertinente—pareció por un instante mirar detrás de ella—hazlo, te apruebo el proyecto y el espacio para desarrollarlo. Pero no quiero nada escrito, ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí señor—dijo después de unos segundos de quedarse sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Francamente no pensaba que fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente—. Pero... Profesor—este hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, indicando que podía seguir—, se necesitarán algunos materiales algo caros de traer y... si usted quiere0, puedo hacer que salga menos costoso...

—No, usted no se preocupe por costos—dijo acercándose a ella pero también acercándose a la puerta de salida—, eso déjeselo al tesorero, pero usted solo encárguese de hacer un buen trabajo—y salió de la habitación. La Doctora, llena de emoción por haberlo logrado, se puso de nervios y se inclinó hacia la dirección donde el profesor salía de su despacho.

—¡S-Sí señor!—exclamó—No se defraudará de mí.

 **Publicado originalmente: diciembre 20 2017**

 **¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, tuve unos cuantos problemas con la cuenta, pero estoy de vuelta, y tengo que ponerlos al día ;) Lo haré lento, pero allí estará awa. ¡Tengan paciencia que los amo!**


	11. Ad Populum

Yuya haló la gabardina de la señora, esta trató de no ser muy obvia con los mucho que le preocupaba el chico y bajó después de unos segundos.

—Dime—dijo con suavidad, se había agachado a su lado, para ponerse a la altura de un chico de escasos nueve o diez años—, ¿te duele algo?

—No—dijo suave—, pero ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué van a hacerme?

—Te vamos a cambiar de ropa—dijo Emi tranquila—, la que tienes está algo sucia, así que he decidido que te quedaría mejor una nueva.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó—¿La que tengo no que me queda bien? O…—se puso un momento a pensar—Yo casi no uso ropa distinta a esta…

—No tienes muchos cambios de ropa—dijo sonriéndole—, por eso no te cambias tanto…

—¿Se puede tener más de dos ropas?—preguntó algo extrañado. La médica le dedicó una mirada, asombrada—No sabía… ¿Tienes varios cambios de ropa? Siempre te veo blanco… Y a los azules siempre de azul… Y…—iba a mencionar a Leo, con su piel oscura y sus ropajes morados. Lo pensó mejor dos veces quedándose en silencio—Y nada… casi siempre veo las cosas igual, Yuto también siempre tiene la misma ropa.

—El tampoco tiene cambio de ropa—dijo—. Pero el también tendrá su ropa, como tú.

—¿Y me hará ver más linda?—dijo sonriente. Convencido de que en su mente era lo que era. Emi lo miró dos veces, sin estar segura de lo que acababa de oír—¿Lo hará?

—¿Linda?—Preguntó arrugando el rostro—¿Por qué linda?

—Sí, linda—dijo sonriente—. Todas las niñas tienen que verse así, ¿verdad? Aunque no estoy segura, Yugo me lo dijo el otro día…—dijo pensativo. Emi negó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo—Debemos de vernos lindas, ¿verdad?

—Pero… Yuya, tu eres un chico—dijo aun con el rostro arrugado. El chico negó suavemente.

—No—dijo inflando un poco los cachetes—, yo soy una chica, Yuto me lo dijo, y Yuri también. Ellos pasan más tiempo conmigo que nadie. Ellos tienen que saber que soy. Ellos no te mentirían.

—Pero Yuya, ellos no pueden decirte lo que eres, y lo que no—negó poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El chico se la quitó con un gesto, diciendo silenciosamente que no la tocara—. Tú eres un chico, como ellos, como Yuto, Yugo y Yuri. No se diferencias mucho de ti, son todos muy parecidos de hecho.

—No, ellos son parecidos a mí y yo a ellos—dijo convencido—. Pero yo soy como tu—dijo tranquilo—. Por eso me bañan en otra parte—Emi miró a los guardias insegura de lo que hacer a continuación—. Lo hacen porque soy niña.

Los guardias se miraron entre si sin saber que decir. Eran tan simples en su trabajo que a duras penas habían notado de que se trataba aquello. En realidad, todos los niños eran bañados de manera separada, los dos baños que había era muy pequeños para todos, así que los bañar de dos en dos. Era el único momento en el que Yuya ni Yuto lloraba o protestaba. Así que no lo sabían realmente. Nadie sabía nada.

—Pero, Yuya… eso no es por lo que tu crees—dijo suavemente. El chico estaba negado, realmente lo estaba—. Tu solo estas confundido ahora mismo, no puedes asumir que eres una chica cuando…

—¡Ellos me lo dijeron!—exclamó—Ellos tienen razón, nunca me han mentido, Yuto nunca lo haría—dijo el chico totalmente convencido de que estaba en la verdad—. Yuto no es un mentiroso, Yuto realmente es un gran amigo.

—Yuto no ha querido mentirte—dijo suave, de nuevo, insistiendo—. Solo estas confundido—le aclaró—. No… no creo que debas…

—No estoy confundida—le dijo, negando con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera hacer que lo que decía fuera verdad—, no lo están. Ellos no me han mentido, ellos siempre me dijeron la verdad. Saben más de mí que tú.

—Yuya, escúchame—dijo tratando de acercarse de nuevo—. Ellos siempre han dicho que eres niña porque siempre lo han creído así, pero eso no significa que tu lo seas.

—Pero ellos…

—A veces la verdad se oculta… a veces está en cosas que tú no puedes ver…

—No…

—Yuya, escucha—dijo más tranquila. Los guardias estaban más allá, cerca a la puerta, escuchando con atención—, el que ellos te dijeran que eras una niña… no significa que lo seas—dijo más tranquila, sin desesperarse porque el chico se sentirá abrumado por tanta información. Pero si se preocupó cuando lo vio perdido—. Yuya, cuándo te dan una manzana pero todos los demás te dicen que es una pera, ¿les creerías?—preguntó. El de ojos rojos arrugó el rostro—¿Lo harías?

—No—negó con la cabeza—. Una manzana es una manzana, se ve que lo es—aún mantenía su rostro arrugado. Pero no iba a preguntar, no quería hacerlo.

—Bien—asintió suavemente—, y si te digo que este color no es blanco, sino negro—dijo agarrando su bata—, ¿me dirías que tengo razón?—dijo ella. El niño negó—Y ahora, Yuya, ¿Por qué no es negro?

—Porque veo que es negro—dijo confundido, sin entender si quiera si esto iba a alguna parte. Tampoco podía esperar mucho de su pequeña cabeza, llena de pensamientos que parecían no ser de su le pertenecían. Cosas que no podía ver. Como no veía lo que le rodeaba, como lo ignoraba por no poder hacer más.

—Tu conoces los colores muy bien, ¿cierto?—el niño asintió. Los preparativos para cambiarlo de ropa estaban listos desde hacía un par de momentos atrás. Pero en definitiva la conversación había dejado a todos los ayudantes y guardias sorprendidos un concentrados en lo que ocurría—Bien, ¿sabes lo que hace un médico?—el chico asintió suavemente, sin preguntar.

—Curan a los heridos—respondió recordando el pequeño libro que veía, sabía leer un poco, realmente muy poco, pero al menos estaba aprendiendo de a poco de él. Con sus letras e ilustraciones, sabía a duras penas lo que era un médico y un bombero. Había otros dos, uno del que no podía entender el nombre porque era muy raro y otro del cual no entendía que eran perros. Tenía una tenue idea, pero era eso, solo una lejana aproximación.

—Sí, así es—asintió—. Curamos a los heridos, pero para hacerlo, tenemos que conocerlos bien—dijo suavemente. Intentando explicarse lo mejor que podía—. Yuya, ¿yo te he curado?

—Sí—asintió.

—Yo te conozco bien Yuya—dijo intentando ponerle de nuevo la mano en el hombro—. Y te puedo decir, que eres un chico—no se apartó—. No porque ellos te lio digan tiene que ser cierto—dijo—, ellos no te conocen como yo lo hago Yuya.

—¿Y que hace que tu sepas que soy chico? ¿Y por que ellos no pueden saberlo también?—dice el de ojos rojos, aun confundido—Ellos no mienten, lo sé. ¿Por qué no me mentirías tú?

—Yuya, ¿alguna vez has notado alguna diferencia entre ellos y tú?

—No mucha, Yuto no puede hablar y todos tenemos el pelo diferente—se pone a pensar—. Aunque no sé como sea el de Yugo…

—Es porque ustedes son identícos—dijo ella—. No hay muchas diferencías físicas entre ustedes—dijo convencida—. Eres un chico Yuya, siempre lo has sido, y eso…. Eso no puede cambiar. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al ser niña? ¿Te hace sentir bien serlo?

—No lo sé… solo... solo creo que Yuto no…

—Yuto seguiría siendo el mismo, incluso si fueras niño o niña—dijo tranquila. Lo sabía porque el otro parecía tener un profundo amor por el otro. Era lamentable que pensara que no podría resistir a salir de esas cuatro paredes—. Pero tienes que entender, que no eres una niña Yuya.

—Doctora Emi—el guardia lamentaba interrumpir, pero no podían quedarse por mucho más, tenían que hacer más cosas—, tenemos que proceder ahora.

—Sí, sí—dice mirándolos—, pero esto es importante. El niño está…—sabía que apenas terminaran con él se lo llevarían, y no iba a poder hacer nada para seguir hablándole. Era complejo, y lo sabía, el niño eraba confundido. Quizá en otras circunstancias lo aceptaría sin que se lo preguntara, sin más. Pero él estaba afirmando cosas que ni siquiera comprendía del todo, el ser mujer no era el problema, el que se sintiera como una tampoco. El problema era que eran los demás quienes se lo decían, eran ellos quienes estaban controlando lo que el pensara, con o sin intención. Y eso, no era correcto.

—El niño—le interrumpió, con una voz que escondía su pésame en la frialdad y el carácter de cumplir con su deber—tiene que ser cambiado, señorita Emi—terminó. Yuya negó suavemente y murmuro unas cuantas cosas.

—No soy niño—solo Emi lo escuchó, lo que la hizo estar más determinada a que el chipo pudiera cambiar su parecer. Era terco, tenía que hacer algo—, soy niña.

—Son—siguió el encargado de los preparativos, sin haberlo escuchado realmente—cuatro niños si no estoy mal. Debemos proseguir señorita Emi, los cambios necesarios deben darse si hay errores. Además, el profesor nos necesita, hoy hay nuevos reclutas. Hay que darles uniformes, además—dice sin más. Yuya arrugó sus cejas—este niño puede charlar con usted después de esto, ¿no?

—¿Reclutas?—preguntó con una voz suave. Emi se levantó del suelo mirando a los ayudantes, casi con súplica—¿Qué es eso?

—Por favor, esto es importante para este niño… tienen que tener piedad—el de ojos rojos miró hacia arriba, perdiendo de vista el rostro femenino de Emi—. Es solo un niño confundido.

—¿Piedad?—preguntó uno de los Obelisk Force que custodiaba la puerta, casi burlándose de ella por decir algo así—Aquí no tenemos eso, señorita Emi, si uno de los nuestro no funciona o no le es leal al profesor, será considerado traición hacia Academia, hacia la creación de un nuevo mundo. Si ellos están en estas condiciones, de esta manera, es porque ellos han hecho algo. La única razón por la que no están siendo entrenados es porque ellos no merecen nada de esto—dijo lo que recordaba que le explicó el Profesor cuando accedió al cargo—. Así que, señorita Emi, creo que tanto usted como yo, nos podemos dar el lujo de decir que lo que haga o diga el niño nos de igual. El no hace nada malo con decir que sea niña, y tampoco es algo que incomode a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Esto no es cuestión de comodidad—dijo algo agresiva—, esto es cuestión de un niño que…

—Un niño que, quiéralo o no, está encerrado aquí por una razón, una que tanto usted como yo no sabemos, pero que viene directamente del profesor—argumentó—. Por ende, señorita Emi, ellos no están aquí por alguna razón aleatoria, no son ratas de laboratorio señorita Emi. No veo porque debamos ponerles más atención de la necesaria.

—¡Oh demonios! ¡Son niños!—exclamó ella. Yuya se alejó un poco del sonido de la voz—No importa si se lo merecen o no, al menos deberían tener un mínimo de atención. Al menos una en la que no debamos ignorar algo tan grave como esto.

—Señorita Emi—le dijo el encargado—, le recuerdo que no soy yo quien decidió probar estas ropas en ellos—La mujer se quedó callada al verse acorralada. Porque era la verdad. Yuya la miró de nuevo, casi temiendo que volviera a gritar como lo había hecho—. Así que, ¿proseguimos?

Ella suspiró. Miró al chico que tenía a la altura de sus caderas y este la miró también, como pudo.

—Prosigamos—dijo más apagada que antes, como si fuera una niña regañada—. Vamos Yuya—y le agarró suavemente la mano al niño que miró a las manos unidas como si nunca hubiera pensado en algo así. Sonrió al ver que había otra manera de estar con alguien que no fuera simplemente estar allí. Sentía también un ligero calorcito en el agarre y además algo que no sabía cómo era, pero que cuya palabra era sudorosa. Se preguntó entonces, si Yuto sería así, si también se tocaría de aquella manera.

—Sí—y entonces caminaron hacia una de las camillas. Los que ayudaban allí tenían una especie de bolsa donde guardaban algo con algo de recelo. Yuya abrió su boca por unos instantes, deseoso de hablar, pero no lo hizo. Cerró su boca y esperó, era lo que se le había enseñado a hacer, esperar.

—Esta prenda, esta hecha especialmente para ustedes—le dijo Emi, sonriéndole, pero Yuya tenía su vista en el objeto. Cuando la mujer vio que el chico no iba a dirigirle su mirada o su atención, asintió sin mirar a los ayudantes.

—Vaya…—apenas y dejó salir algo de su boca.

—Te quedará bien—dijo mientras los dos ayudantes abrían con cuidado el extraño objeto y se lo mostraban—. Creo que puede agradarte mucho. Te sentirás mejor…

Yuya no lo sabía, pero en frente suyo, allí, se encontraba el traje que lo iba a acompañar por muchos años. Aquel, que era negro con mangas blancas, aquel que no le cogería odio, aquel, que siempre creería que era la ropa suya. Porque siempre se sentiría desligado de las cosas. Incluso después de todo lo que ocurría en el futuro lejano.


	12. Fantasía Caída

—Yuto—lo llamó cuando llegó. El chico llevaba días sin hablar, o hacer algún esfuerzo por decir media palabra. Así que podía hablar un poco más. Con sus limitaciones—, hola… Yuto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que soy niño?

El aludido ni se detuvo a escucharlo bien. Lo estaba extrañado desde hacía un buen rato y como se había demorado tanto, simplemente lo abrazó. Fue un momento que se vio triste desde afuera, Yuya no lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Yuya—lo llamó algo más tranquilo y risueño. Casi feliz de poder decir cualquier cosa—, Yuya.

—Yuto, me mentiste—le recriminó sin más. El de ojos grises se separó de inmediato. Entendió casi perfectamente el tono de la voz del chico—. Yo no soy una niña.

El chico negó.

—Eres niña—dijo con algo de dificultad, mejor que otras veces, mejor de lo que esperaba. Yuya negó.

—No Yuto, soy un niño—dijo con tanta convicción como podía. Porque de alguna manera tenía la certeza de que así era y gracias a Emi también—. Soy como tú, soy lo mismo que tú. Soy un niño.

—No—el negó. Casi deseando poder hablar más. Pero trabajó con lo que podía y con lo que Yuya le entendía—, curva—dijo refiriéndose a la ligera curvatura que tenía Yuya, era normal que se confundiera, esta no tenía nada que ver con el desarrollo femenino, era simplemente un ligero defecto morfológico. No era nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente, él lo había confundido, pero él y Yuri. Eso, combinado con el nombre y la vaga idea que tenían de una mujer, era la que estaba ocasionado todo. Además, el de ojos grises se tocó el cabello suavemente, haciendo alusión a lo delicado que era ese pelo.

—¿Curva?—preguntó mirándose su propia cintura. Después de comprobar que aparentemente no era nada, también se revisó la cabellera. Sin comprobar lo que el chico le decía—No, no Yuto.

—Sí—asintió. También se tocó el rostro. Yuya se acercó él y lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola a la cintura—. ¿Curva?

—No, no hay curva Yuto—dijo negándole. El de ojos grises pareció tener cierto miedo por lo que el otro le trasmitía. Esa pequeña sensación de disgusto hacia él, esa especie de reclamo que le hacían constantemente. Esos ojos que le decían que había hecho algo mal. Algo de lo que no era culpable. Casi lo podía leer. Pero era como leer un lenguaje extraño. Uno que no entendía aún—. No hay—le reiteró. Además, llevó la mano de Yuto al cabello propio y al del otro—. Es igual, es igual, no hay diferencia. Nuestro pelo es igual.

—No—el negó, acarició un poco con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo mejor—. Suave—le atribuyó. Así mismo, también acarició el cabello propio. Negó ligeramente—, seco.

—Yuto, mi cabello también está seco—le dijo tocándose el cabello—y, además…—le dirige una mano al rostro, en un tono inocente, sin saber lo mucho que eso significaba para el resto—. Tu rostro y el mío son iguales. No somos diferentes.

El de ojos grises negó.

—Somos diferentes—dijo una voz a la izquierda. Casi parecía inusual que esta apareciera. De hecho, eso mismo causó que la situación se pusiera tensa. Pero que de una manera u otra era necesaria—. Tu eres la niña entre todos nosotros. Así es tu rostro, es diferente al nuestro, es diferente al que tiene Yuto y al mío.

—Eso no es verdad—le dijo, molesto con él también—, Yuri, soy igual, todos somos niños aquí adentro, todos tenemos las mismas cosas. No soy especial de ustedes.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el de ojos fucsias, acercándose a los barrotes para que pudieran escucharlo—Tienes cara de niña, brazos pequeños, piernas pequeñas. Eres el mas bajo de nosotros tres.

—¡Aun no sabemos como es Yugo!—exclamó. Yuto negó y trató de ponerse en frente de Yuya para que lo escuchara—Y todos tenemos la misma estatura, no hay nada…

—Soy más alto—le dijo Yuto apenas.

—Somos iguales—dijo negando.

—Tienes razón, es más grande que tu—le apoyó Yuri. Tomó entre sus manos los barrotes—y yo soy tan grande como él.

—¡No!—exclamó—Chicos—les dijo algo afligido—, ¿es que no lo ven? Soy como ustedes, soy un niño, soy uno en verdad—Las cosas con Emi le revotaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, diciéndole lo que siempre debió de sabe—. No tiene nada de manos que lo sea, soy como ustedes. Nuestros rostros son iguales, nuestros brazos también y las piernas. ¡No hay nada diferente!

—Tu estas muy corto de vista, que yo recuerde—le dijo Yuri con mala leche. Yuya negó—. Él que está mintiendo entre nosotros eres tú—le acusó. Yuto arrugó un poco el rostro, a punto de salir a defenderlo, así fuera a producir los sonidos tan extraños que producía al gritar.

—¡Yo no mentiría!—gritó molesto. Apretó los puños—¡Yo jamás les mentiría a ustedes, son los únicos amigos que tengo, son lo poco que conozco!—le recriminó. Yugo, en la otra celda a la derecha dormitaba metido en sus pensamientos, sin nada más allá de unos sueños que nunca llegaba a comprender y cosas de las que prefería no hablar en lo absoluto—No quiero creerlo, ustedes no han hecho nada contra mí, ustedes nunca me han hecho nada… solo quiero saber, ¿por qué?—casi parecía desesperado—No… no lo harían, ¿verdad? Ustedes no me harían nada, ¿verdad? Soy un niño y… y ustedes deben de estar… tan confundidos como yo…

—Yuya—lo llamó el pequeño de ojos grises que le miró directamente pensando en que manera podría decirlo. Pero no era bueno hablando—. Niña.

—No…

—Yuya—lo llamó el de la izquierda—eres una niña.

—¡No!—se sentía aún más tención en el ambiente, oscuridades y sentimiento infantiles que la tenerse cerca no hacían más que crecer. Yuya parecía hacerse crecen, con los hombros más abiertos y completamente extendidos—¡Yo soy un niño! Nada va a cambiar eso, nada va a hacer que eso sea diferente… Ustedes…. Ustedes… no… no, no… Deben de estar confundidos… Deben de…—y se alejó repentinamente de Yuto, que solo unos segundos atrás debió de estar a punto de abrazarle—Deben de entender…Como dijo Emi…—Y se alejó de Yuto, evitándole en que se volviera a acercar más. El chico de ojos grises lo vio allí, vio ese rechazo, esa manera de verle. Agarró uno de sus brazos y después lo apretó. Tenía algo nuevo que no había pasado desde antes, tenía ahora impotencia.

—No importa lo mucho que nos digas, sigues siendo una niña—bufó el de ojos fucsias—, lo fuiste siempre y esas cosas no se cambian.

Yuya, mientras se concentraba en su rollo de sentarse y dejar que las cosas pasaran, se puso a recordar lo ocurrido con Emi, todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Quizá de esa manera, pudiera sentirse mejor en dejar a Yuto de esa manera, o a Yuri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«—Muy bien—le había dicho ella cuando estuvieron cerca del lugar, ellos tenían aún estaban lejos de su vista, en algún lugar del cuarto—, ahora necesito que te quitemos esa ropa, tenemos que botarla—dijo ella—. La nueva es mucho más cómoda, de seguro te encantará.

«—Pero…—Yuya notó como sus mejillas ardían suavemente—Esto… creo… creo que mejor me... me quedo con esta ropa—dijo abrazándose a sí mismo. Nunca se cambiaba enfrente de nadie, siempre entraba a su baño solo, sin que nadie lo viera—. Me gusta esta ropa, no debería…

«—Tranquilo—le dijo ella volviéndose a poner en frente de él, agachada—. No vamos mirada nada, solo la camiseta, el bóxer te lo puedes dejar—le explicó tranquila, haciéndose la que trataba con un niño—. Nada de que preocuparse, tendremos que cambiarte de bóxer también, pero de eso me encargo después—le sonrió, sin gestos y tranquila. Él no pareció relajarse en lo absoluto—. O, ¿hay algo más de lo que te preocupes ahora mismo?

«Él asintió con la cabeza, lento. Ella asintió también. Yuya hizo una cara de no entender. Seguido de la médica. El de ojos rojos volvió a hacerle el mismo gesto. Pero ella solo esperó. El más joven no entendía, ¿por qué no se acercaba? Quizá no le entendía del todo, quizá las mujeres como ella tenían un lenguaje secreto, uno que él no podía entender. Así que el niño se puso en una pose pensativa.

«—Emi…—susurró, más para sí que para ella. Esta se acercó un poco. Yuya la miró algo extrañado. Se suponía que le había dicho que se acercara en el primer gesto, ¿sería que ella entendería un poco más lento? Era extraño. Sin embargo, a Yuya no le interesaba preguntar nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza mentalmente y se acercó a susurrarle—Es que hay más personas… y… me da pena con los azules…—era la mera verdad, jamás se cambiaba en frente de nadie, al igual que lo demás. Ninguno se sacaba la ropa en ningún momento y tampoco al entrar al baño. Quizá si lo hicieran entre ellos… Bueno, no era una posibilidad real—Y están muy… cerca…

«—Yuya, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no van a tocarte—le dijo tranquila. Ella era la que lo iba a ayudar—, lo haré yo. No te preocupes—le dijo sonriendo.

«—Bah—soltó uno de atrás rodando sus ojos—, ni siquiera me van los hombres, ¿ahora un niño como ti?—rio un poco—Eres un mocoso, ni modo—lo único que le entendió en ese momento era que él también lo había llamado como un hombre.

«—Pero yo soy una niña—le dijo. Suspiró, casi cansado de decirle lo mismo—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?—preguntó para ti, a murmullos inteligibles. Ella trató de acercase más a tratar de entenderlo. Pero fue inútil.

«—Yuya, no tienes porque molestarte…—le dijo con palabras más suaves—Él dice lo que ve y te ve como un niño.

«—Pues no lo soy—dijo negándole un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todo para ocultar su falsa seguridad.

«—Yuya, calma, solo tienes que cambiarte—le dijo tranquila—. No te preocupes por ellos, no te preocupes—le repitió—. Tranquilo…

«—No lo soy…—le repitió.

«—Doctora, por favor—le reiteró uno de los que estaba con los preparativos. Tenían que hacer unos exámenes de como se sentía y como era—. Tenemos que acelerar el proceso.

«—Señores, si pudieran…—dijo ella, aún sabiendo lo mucho que había insistido antes y lo poco considerados que habían sido.

«—¿Por qué sería un chico?—preguntó él, cambiando un poco su postura—No es como si ellos realmente…

«—Eres un niño—le dijo uno de mal humor. No tenía la paciencia suficiente como para estar más tiempo, estaba que agarraba al chico y lo obligaba a cambiarse de una vez—, punto. ¿A quien le importa?

«Yuya suspiró. Pero, aun con todo, decidió hacer caso y simplemente hacer lo que le decían.

«Se demoró su tiempo, Emi hizo todo lo posible porque el chico estuviera cómodo, que no se sintiera mal y que pudiera respira con normalidad, aún con la tela hasta la mitad del cuello. El chico solo respondía a lo que le decían, sin más. Solo esperaba poder volver con los chicos, que la trataran como chica y todo ese asunto terminaría realmente olvidado. Eso era lo que más esperaba. Quizá no podía convencer a todos de una sola, quizá tenía que hacerlo de poco a poco. Las cosas podían ir mejor si se lo tomaba con calma, porque ellos no iban a irse a ninguna parte. Siempre estarían allí, siempre estarían esperando. Y el hecho de que ella lo entendiera quizá era cuestión de tiempo. Como todo lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo Yuri iba a volverse más cercano a ellos? Con el tiempo, ahora es un avance el que se metiera en sus conversaciones a veces y que accediera jugar al salir al Jardín. ¿Yuto hablaría? Ahora estaba hablando un poco más que antes, así que era mejor. Las cosas eran solo cuestión de tiempo.

«Lo único que no parecía variar nunca, era el que estuvieran encerrados.

«Cuando terminaron de examinarlo y que el niño lo tratara con cuidado, tenían que esperar a que ocurriera más o menos media hora para ver como seguía y después mojarlo. Yuya era el conejillo de indias únicamente porque Leo lo quería así. Cuando se terminará y si todo iba bien, Yuya se quedaría con el traje y harían los otros para los demás. Si eso pasaba, de seguro que más de uno se sorprendería al ver a Yuya por primera vez y unos días más, se sorprendería de verse a si mismos en el mismo traje con las mismas características.

«Durante el tiempo que esperaban, Emi hablaba en privado con Yuya. Intentaba por todos los medios de hacerle entender lo que le pasaba, las cosas que era él en realidad. Nunca tocó el tema de porque el estaba allí y por qué. Solo que era, que género era. Ella miraba al chico, que se negaba a creerse chico únicamente por terquedad. Ese día no tuvo un gran avance en él.

«Pero nunca paró. La médica hizo que día a día el chico viviera a una supuesta inspección general, le hacía comprender una y otra vez lo que para ella era lo correcto. Día tras día, ella luchaba sin descanso por un niño que solo a ella le importaba en esa dimensión. Poco a poco y con pasos seguros, ella logró que él lo entendiera.

«Y con ello, inició algo. Una pequeña cosa, que, de una manera u otra, afectó a acaso todos, incluyéndola a ella, que desde ese día dijo, exigió y peleó por un compañero.»


	13. Caída

Al estar acurrucado en la esquina derecha de la celda, Yuya apenas y se había movido aquel día. Aún no salían al jardín pues Leo aparentemente no estaba siquiera en Academia, detalle que el desconocía. Pero tampoco habían comido el desayuno, habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Yuya se despertó en esa esquina de la celda, aquella en la que había dormido en los últimos días. No se iba a engañar, su mantita era deplorable y la de Yuto no era mejor, pero cuando dormían juntos acurrucados uno al lado del otro las cosas no se sentían tan mal. Era confortable estar juntos y dormir juntos. Extrañaba de cierta manera esa conexión, el que, al dormir parecía que las cosas se suavizaban y que todo era mejor. Era una sensación que no tenían en ningún otro sitio y mucho menos la sentía cuando se abrazaban o al menos no con la misma intensidad. Desde que estaba solo en las noches, se abrazaba con sus propias manos, para así poder recordarlo y dormir mejor.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Yuya ni miró al recién llegado. Estaba con las mismas ropas que él y venía del baño. Este, había intentado innumerables cosas para hablarle, para decirle que lo sentía. Hasta había llegado un momento en el que abrazó al de ojos rojos a la fuerza y este lo retiró de manera brusca. Lo había llamado niño, le había dicho que lo sentía, aun con su garganta destrozada y las pocas palabras que se le entendían. Se había agachado a su lado, hasta había llorado. Pero el otro parecía rezagado a hacerle caso. Aun en su corazón sentía que el otro no le decía la verdad que lo que le decía era solo para volver a estar como antes. Estaba equivocado, pero ese enojo infantil que no lo dejaba ver a veces el todo, lo cegaba lo suficiente como para no ver que lo querían más por lo que era que por su género.

La situación con Yuri no había sido mejor. Este le insistía que era una niña cuando le hablaba y aún lo pensaba. Era testarudo en su pensar, pero lo hacía porque el siempre creyó en eso y no dejaría que nadie nunca le dijera que eso no era verdad en lo absoluto. Realmente no quería bajarse de su posición. Era un terco y esa terquedad era absurda.

Unos minutos más tarde de la llegada de Yuto, los Obelisk Force se pasaron por las celdas a cada lado pasando por las celdas haciendo el procedimiento normal de la comida, empezando por Yugo. Allí estaba lo mismo de todos los días, la manzana troceada, un poco de granola, yogurt y un jugo de naranja. Era apenas para ellos cuatro. Siempre se lo comían todo, nunca dejaban nada. Era una cortesía de lo que les había enseñado el azul. Así que ellos por cuenta propia y sencilla, eran simplemente niños obedientes al comer. Incluso Yuri no se negaba a dejar migaja. Al principio un poco, pero ahora simplemente no lo hacía.

Aún con todo, para unos niños de su edad, estaban bajos de peso.

El de ojos grises tomó su pequeña bandejita y la llevó hasta donde Yuya, como todos los días. La puso en el suelo y se sentó a escasos dos metros de él. Esperando alguna mirada de su parte. Cualquier cosa. Pero este no lo miró siquiera, no lo determinaba. Yuto se quedó un momento más quieto esperando a cualquier cosa. Pero no ocurrió nada. Empujó un poco más la bandeja hacia él, intentado que le pusiera cuidado o cualquier cosa.

—Lo siento—dijo al final, mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada. Solo entonces, Yuya le miró de nuevo. Viendo su actitud y gestos. Miró hacia el suelo igualmente, pero devolvió su mirada hacia afuera. Como si no estuviera—. Lo siento—dijo de nuevo esforzándose por su garganta.

—No hables más Yuto—dijo a murmullos el otro. El aludido le escuchó e intentó acercarse más a él—, no lo hagas—eran de las pocas palabras que el chico le había dirigido en esos últimos días que no tenían un aura de advertencia de alejamiento por todo lo alto. Por ello se acercó, porque creyó que el chico estaba cediéndole el perdón. Lo oía en su voz, lo veía en su mirada.

—Lo siento—dijo con una voz que ni el mismo reconocía. El hablar en la mañana con los azules le había dificultado las cosas.

—Yuto—le dijo dirigiéndole la mirada, algo molesto. El aludido detuvo entonces su acercamiento—, no hables más—le dijo, con ese tono y esa manera tan distintiva de su mirada. La que le había dirigido en los últimos días, la que ya identificada. Miró hacia la bandeja de comida por un momento y luego volvió a él. Yuya no había movido sus ojos a otra parte que no fuera hacia adelante, donde no había más que una simple y llana pared.

Yuto suspiró y agarró la bandeja, cabizbajo. Se fue al mismo rincón donde siempre comía. Solo que por un día más, sin Yuya.

El de ojos rojos agarró unos de los barrotes y se mordió el labio. El tener los ojos aguados no era una linda sensación. La garganta la tenía como un nudo por hacerlo. Era como si se negara estúpidamente a algo. De hecho, lo hacía. Pero debía hacerles entender que era lo que era, que no le podían decir lo que eran, que las cosas no eran como ellos decían. Solo quería eso, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para lograr algo semejante.

—Oe—lo llamó una voz en la derecha—, ¿Yuya? ¿Estás allí?

—¿Yugo?—le preguntó en respuesta. Casi podía ver como el otro sonreía suavemente, solo que, realmente no podría verlo siquiera—¿Eres tú?

—¡Sí!—exclamó alegre de oírle. Esos días había estado más bien afuera, haciendo no unas cosa que no entendía en lo absoluto. Pero ya estaba allí de nuevo, sin esa blanca que parecía realmente interesado en él ni la otra que había visto la última vez—Soy yo, es bueno oírte de nuevo… hace rato que no oía tu voz—Ahora estaba allí, con ese traje tan raro de mandas largas blancas y cuello que le tapaba el suyo.

—Tampoco hablaba contigo desde hace tiempo…—le murmuró. El otro pareció no notar en primera instancia lo que ocurría.

—Los azules me llevaron con la blanca—le dijo, llamando su atención—, me pusieron esta ropa, tiene… tiene blanco y negro. Deberías de verla.

—¿Negro con blanco?—le preguntó—Tengo uno así… Y Yuto también.

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó emocionado. Por su puesto que sabía quién era Yuto, habían hablado un par de veces incluso. Solo que ellos eran, en resumidas cuentas, pocas las ocasiones en las que el chico de ojos grises no estuviera ocupado con Yuya haciendo cualquier cosa, o en las que Yuri no estuviera allí. Cómo le molestaba ese niño—¿Está allí al lado? ¡Debe de ser increíble tener todos lo mismo! ¡Como los azules! Solo que con negro y blanco… debe de ser lindo.

—No—negó con su cabeza a pesar de no poder ser visto—, no está aquí conmigo—le dijo más apoyado sobre la pared que los separaba. Yugo paró su enticiasmo. Era definitivamente extraño eso.

—¿Se lo llevaron los azules?—le preguntó—Pero oí que en la mañana lo sacaban y después hace poco de nuevo lo metían. ¿No está allí adentro?

—Sí, está aquí... pero no a mi lado, él…—miró hacia atrás, buscándolo con la mirada. Allí estaba, comiendo a medias, sin ganas—él está comiendo… Yo solo… me quedo aquí… hablando contigo.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó algo intrigado—Ustedes son.. muy…—arrugó el rostro. Por un momento se sintió perdido sin saber que era lo que iba a decir. Como si se le hubiera pasado por la mente una imagen que tenía de ellos y no lo dejara pensar. O algo así.

—Es solo que…—tomó una pausa volviendo a mirar al frente. Yugo examinaba el suelo con cuidado, pensativo—Estoy algo… ¿confundido? ¿Molesto?—preguntó—N-No estoy segura, ¡seguro!—exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y negando suaemente. Casi diciéndose nuevamente que era un tonto—Seguro, quiero decir…

El de ojos esmeraldas levantó las cejas un poco al escuchar esa equivocación. Pero calló en sus comentarios al respecto.

—¿Molesto?—preguntó entonces—¿Qué te molesta? ¿Los azules? A mi me molestan cuando me sacan de este lugar, se siente muy… extraño…—dijo recordando—Es como si me llevaran con los Tops, se siente muy raro—dijo de manera distraída, sin mirar sus palabras y sin ser consiente de ella. Yuya tampoco lo hizo, simplemente respondió a la pregunta.

—Yuto y Yuri me dicen chica—el de ojos esmeraldas abrió un poco sus ojos, miró hacia el lado izquierdo de su celda preguntándose como podría ocultar su felicidad—. La blanca, Emi, me dice que no es así, que realmente spy un chico. Y yo… Yo soy un chico, estoy seguro… tengo….

—¡Entonces todo lo que había pensado era verdad!—exclamó con un aire de victoria muy leve. Yuya miró al lado derecho de su celda y abrió un poco la boca.

—¿Lo que pensaste?—le preguntó intrigado. Yugo asintió aunque no pudiera verle.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez—relató con una voz algo más baja, temiendo ser escuchado por terceros. Pero en una celda como aquella era imposible—, siempre pensé que eras un niño. Como nosotros. Nunca creí que era una niña. Ellos siempre te dijeron niña así que supuse que era verdad…

Yuya suspiró del alivio.

—Gracias por entenderme…—dice bajito. Solo para que él lo escuchara.

—Solo digo lo que pienso—se detuvo un momento, había oído algo—, oe, ¿ese no es Yuto?

—¿Yuto?—entonces se volvió hacia atrás, con una ligera acidez en la garganta, esperando verlo—¿Por qué debería de ser Yu…?—y en medio de su pregunta, casi al terminar, vio al chico en un estado feo. De lejos, con todo y su vista borrosa, no se veía para nada bien. Se veía que el chico sufría como poco. Un horrible y espantoso escalofrió le atravesó la espalda tan profundo como pudo y le dolió hasta la médula—¡Yuto!—era la culpa, era que lo había hecho sufrir de alguna manera—¡Yuto! ¡No!—sintió que le estaba dando algo. Tosía y había un líquido de horrible olor que salía de su boca.

—¡Yuya!—le gritó Yugo desde fuera, levantándose—¡¿Está todo bien allí adentro?! ¡Oe!—gritó desesperándose un poco. Golpeando la pared—¡Yuya! ¡Yuya!—el golpe que dio le dolió de más pero no le importó—¡Azules!—llamó volviendo a golpear la pared—¡Azules!—llamó desesperado, sin saber que hacer. Golpeó de nuevo la pared. Pero paró de súbito. Detuvo sus movimientos al ver lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos. Sentía a su estómago encogerse. Y se puso de rodillas al verlo en frente. Sentía la culpa y las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Todas cayendo de sus ojos bicolores—Yuto… Yuto….

—Yuto por favor…—dijeron al unísono. Estaba tocándole con suavidad, para ver que ocurría. Pero el otro solo tenía espasmos y ese líquido tan extraño y de mal olor salía de su boca—¡Yuto! ¡Ayuda!—Gritaron al tiempo hacia afuera.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?—preguntó Yuri algo molesto.

—¡Yuri!—gritaron al tiempo—¡Yuri ayúdanos/No te metas!

—¿Eh?—preguntó—¿Es que acaso no pueden hablar bien?

—Yuto está mal/¡Hay cosas más importantes ahora!

—Oye, oye—dijo un azul al llegar. De inmediato, Yugo, con sus ojos esmeraldas mirando atento a todo, se abalanzó sobre los barrotes—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?—preguntó—Sólo tenían que…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó el otro desde su celda. Moviendo los barrotes intentado abrirlos y ver—¡Yuto!—gritó desesperado—¡¿Yuya!? ¡Yuya!—exclamó sin dejar de moverse en lo absoluto—¡¿Por qué vomitó?! ¡Oe! ¡Oe!—gritaba desesperado—¡Yuya! ¡Yuya!

—¡Yugo!—le respondió cuando abrieron la celda. Pronto entraron los dos únicos guardias. Uno se llevó a los hombros a Yuto y el otro a Yuya—¡No! ¡Yuto! ¡Yugo! ¡Yuri!—los llamó. Como su ellos pudieran hacer algo, como su alguna vez hubieran podido hacer algo. Pataleó como solía hacer cuando le llevaron de esa manera.

No hubo mucho más que hacer. A los dos se los llevaron por la izquierda sin más.

—¡Yuya!—golpeó de nuevo la pared, lleno de confusión.

—¡Oh cállate de una buena vez!—refunfuñó el otro—El que crites no va a cambiar nada. Así que guarda silencio.

—¡Tú no me mandas!—le gritó.

—Bah, haz lo que se te plazca… después de todo, no volverá pronto. No importa cuanto grites—de dijo volviendo a ensimismarse—. Nada de lo que hagamos importa mucho.

—Cállate—le dijo—, ¿qué sabes tu de lo que importa y de lo que no?

Yuri no respondió, por su parte se quedó sentado mirando al infinito, pensado en los mucho que aquel grito le resonaba en la mente y no le dejaba en paz. En las cosas tan vagas que no las podía visualizar en la mente. Cosas que quizá no eran nada. Cosas que podían serlo todo. El de ojos fucsias a veces se preguntaba porque seguían allí o cual era la razón de estar allí. Pero en verdad, solo estaba haciendo tiempo en su mente para distraerse. No era como Yugo, que aprovechaba casi cualquier cosa para moverse o hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo único que Yuri no se preguntaba era si estaban siendo observados. Era curioso, porque si se lo hubiera preguntado, quizá hubiera sido capaz de pensar en Timer.


	14. Novedades

Al abrir los ojos y ver la luz del día filtrándose por la ventana, sintió que realmente debería dejar de hacerlo. No dejar de respirar, dejar de engañar a la vida que el mismo se había creado. En su cabeza estaba bien, porque al menos no causaba dolor a aquellos que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto. Porque el niño que tenía con Himika no tenía nada que ver. Tenía que haberse quedado en Academia apenas logro tomar el mando. Pero para aquel entonces, ya se sentía demasiado cómodo con su vida. Había hecho tantas cosas en esa dimensión y quería hacer tantas más. A decir verdad, de no ser por el amor tan fuerte que le tenía a Ray y a todo el desprecio que tenía a Zarc, se quedaría allí en Standard aceptando la oportunidad que tenía.

Pero sus sentimientos hacia su hija, la única que había tenío antes de Reiji, eran demasiado fuertes.

Sin embargo, ni así había dejado de lado a su nueva "familia", había pensado en tantas cosas para hacerles todo más fácil una vez el nuevo mundo fuera formado. Quería llevarlos cuando la amenaza del demonio estuviera lo más controlada posible, cuando las cosas estuvieran mejor. Sabía bien cuál era la visión que tendrían de él si les mostraba que era lo que hacía. Era un dictador en Academia, uno que había puesto a cuatro niños dentro de celdas, aún cuando ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Sabía lo despiadado que era, sabía que hacerlo no era bueno. Pero el consejo de Timer era lo único que lo aliviaba. Él le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse del daño. Era para un bien mayor. A veces creía que era una mentira, que solo lo hacía por egoísmo. Pero era un sentimiento efímero, el ser o espíritu que era Timer era tan frio y falto de emociones que dudaba mucho que tan siquiera pudiera mentir. Y le ayudaba porque esa misma bestia había causado que su forma actual se volviera tan extraña y débil para él.

Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse como era posible que un monstruo de Duelo se materializara. Sin embargo, la explicación fue un poco más de lo que su cabeza podría procesar. Aquella manera en la que él mismo definió como un espíritu de Duelo, uno que había hecho que su estado estuviera constantemente en el mismo día. Era algo que verdaderamente no entendía, era como si su cuerpo se mantuviera constantemente en un bucle, pero el lo demás seguía igual. No entendía porque podía hacerlo o porque, pero una vez le dijo que eran los resquicios de haber sido un monstruo tan poderoso. No lo entendía exactamente. Pero al menos sabía que tenía resentimientos con la bestia, o eso creía. Nunca estaba seguro.

Se levantó sin ser cuidadoso de hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió al baño. Hizo su rutina al ritmo de siempre, pensando en la excusa que le daría a Himika para estar por fuera en la tarde o para no responder. Pensó en dejar su celular a propósito o cualquier otra cosa. Casi odiaba lo absurdamente creativo que tenía que ser para mantenerse incomunicada y desaparecerse a Academia. Se cansaba de ello y en ocasiones como esta, en las que su "esposa" estaba verdaderamente molesta por su falta en casa, era complicado ir y venir. Tener una doble vida era verdaderamente cansador a veces.

Hizo toda su rutina sin más, encontrándose un par de veces con Reiji y Himika. Lo saludaban respetuosamente, y Reiji, al ser un niño de 11 años, ya era muy educado y calmado. Así la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, siendo Leo quién se permitía por unos momentos actuar como un padre reservado que espera mucho de su hijo y un mentiroso descarado hacía Yusho Sakaki. Quién a ratos parecía verdaderamente desesperado por encontrar a su hijo perdido. Hijo que Leo sabía dónde estaba, en qué condiciones y más que nada, sabía que no iba a recordar a su padre en caso de volver a verlo. Y todo por su culpa, todo por que él no iba a dejar escapar a la bestia, todo porque él no quería dejar ir a su hija. Quizá por eso fingía ayudarle, quizá por eso hacía que fuera el gran padre Yusho que estaba buscando a su hijo con tanto fervor, por eso ayudaba en lo que podía. Por esa culpa.

Pero era un hombre decidido, independiente del daño que les hiciera a esos niños, iba a cumplir con su objetivo. Iba a eliminar a esa bestia de la faz de las dimensiones, porque él tenía que volver las cosas a la normalidad, cueste lo que cueste. Porque él lo recordaba. Esos niños jamás debieron de existir, no eran más que un resultado aleatorio de todo esto. Se podían ir y nadie les extrañaría. Esperaba el odio, esperaba que lo condenaran, esperaba que Yusho le matara con sus propias manos y que Yoko lo ayudara. Esperaba cosas de aquellos que cuidaron a los niños antes de que el los arrebatara. Porque Timer desaparecería para entonces y él sería la única cara de todo el lugar. El único responsable de todo lo que iba a pasar. Pero, lo que no sabía nadie más, es que para entonces el explicaría todo lo que hizo. Para entonces, la bestia dejaría de existir para siempre. Para entonces, nadie recordaría los nombres de Yuri, Yugo, Yuto o Yuya Sakaki. Él se encargaría de eso. Y lo haría personalmente.

Y todo por su maldito odio y desprecio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Yuto!—gritó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Llevaba unas horas allí, pensando en Yuya, pensando en lo que quizá podría pasarle, lo que había salido de su boca no parecía algo bueno. Aun haberlo visto medianamente claro por unos segundos. Pero ahora estaba allí en frente, solo en ese patío en el que siempre estuvo acompañado, bien sea de Yuto o del de morado. Durante la espera, se ponía a caminar de un lado a otro, para hacer pasar el tiempo y esperarlo. Siempre esperaba en la celda, siempre lo hacía sin más. Pero esto era diferente, era Yuto y muy internamente, dentro de sí, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Tenía una sensación ligeramente ácida en la garganta. La sentía y no le gustaba. Se preguntaba si el de ojos grises sentía lo mismo en ese momento. Si ese dolor que tenía era como el de Yuto de alguna forma.

Al final, decidió que quizá sería una buena idea caminar un poco más allá, aunque en realidad fue más porque si se quedaba quieto se iba a desesperar más. De todos modos, estaría atento a lo que ocurriera, lo oiría entrar. Para caminar puso su mano en una de las paredes de ladrillos. Sintiéndolos como los había sentido anteriormente. Dependía de Yuto, no podía entenderlo de otra manera. Era dependiente del chico, de la guía que le daba. Tanto que ene esos días a duras penas había caminado. Porque el chico era casi su bastón y al acostumbrarse tanto a tenerlo cerca, nunca se esforzaba por ver las cosas más allá. Ahora que tenía que hacerlo solo podía tratar de adivinar los miles de manchas borrosas que se ponían en frente suyo. Distinguiendo solo aquello que estaba tocando.

Pero tocó algo al llevar poco camino, algo en el suelo, una roca. Al producir el pequeño dolor en él se detuvo. Eran los dolores que a veces sentía al correr o caminar. Nunca les prestaba demasiada atención, porque prefería estar más con Yuto, pero ahora que tenía tiempo, debería ver que era eso. Se agachó y puso sus manos en el suelo. Y empezó a toquetear el suelo, buscando a ver que era diferente. Y en medio de todo ese pasto, había algo pequeño y duro. No se sentía como el ladrillo ni como el material de su celda, era diferente. Tenía una textura rugosa y liza al tiempo. Era como si en usas secciones eran lisas y las otras más rugosas. Se lo imaginó un poco como la combinación de un prisma y un cilindro. Lo recordaba por las figuras que veía en esa tableta que últimamente había estado mucho más entretenido en eso. En vez de hablar con Yuto. Después de tocarla por un buen rato, pensó en que pasaría si la pusiera sobre los ladrillos, así que la puso sobre la superficie. De manera suave. No pasó nada. Volvió a tocar la pared, mirando con atención. Esta vez había formado un pequeño punto más blanco.

Yuya se acercó a verlo mejor. Mucho más claro. No era blanco exactamente, era solo varios tonos más blancos. El par de ojos rojos se dirigió a la piedra, viendo que tenía in poco del color del ladrillo. Arrugó sus cejas y volvió a intentar pegarle a la pared en otro punto. De igual forma, había una parte que volvió a ser más blanca. Sonrió ante su pequeño descubrimiento. Hizo otra cosa, quizá podría intentar, de alguna forma, hacer una línea. Puso la piedra sobre la pared y la movió. Creó una línea. Sonrió suavemente. Hizo más líneas, sonriendo como tonto. Veía bien lo que hacía y se sentía muy bien. Así que hizo más líneas. Delineó todo lo que pudo, cada uno de los ladrillos que pudo. Era una manera de distraerse. De pensar en algo más. Yuto seguía en su mente y, de hecho, con lo poco que sabía de escritura, escribió el nombre. Claro, n tenía letras muy claras y se había guiado mucho más por los sonidos que el nombre le trasmitía, pero a cosa, ese simple garabato, significaba algo. No era mucho lo que una mente de recuerdos vagos pudiera hacer.

—¡Me duelen los ojos!—dijo una voz conocida, la de Yugo. Yuya de inmediato dejó de ver hacia los ladrillos y se volvió al montón de manchas del que provenían los sonidos. Aún mantenía la pequeña roca en manos.

—Tu voz es más irritable de cerca—dijo otra, más baja que la primera. Era Yuri, Yuya lo sabía, si ellos dos estaban allí, entonces Yuto también debería de estar—. Es solo el sol, no debería de ser doloroso.

Yuya echó a correr hacia ellos.

—Yo nunca he visto el sol… se siente tan... caliente…—se tocó la piel con suavidad. Sintiendo lo delicados que eran los rayos al chocar con él. Más tarde sentiría algo de calor, pero sería una temperatura mucho más agradable considerando la celda en la que vivía. Fría y húmeda todos los días. Solo que la combinación de olores y de cosas a veces le era insoportable. Pero de alguna forma, siempre terminaba aguantándose sus palabras y quejas. Siempre se resignaba a quedarse allí, viviendo como podía, porque si así nacía, quizá así debería de morir también—. Es… agradable.

—El sol solo es bueno para las plantas—bufó Yuri recordando las pocas lecciones que le daba la tableta que tenía. En la mayoría de los casos estaba poniendo atención a aquello que tuviera que ver con plantas—, pero da calor. Mucho calor. ¿Cómo puede gustarte el calor?—preguntó—De no ser por las plantas, me gustaría quedarme el la celda—bufó. Pero Yugo lo le oía, estaba concentrado en su piel, y en la sensación de caminar un poco más libre. Estaba por fuera de las cuatro paredes. Quería hacer algo en esa situación, casi sentía que quería correr. Aun sin saber que era exactamente correr.

—¡Yuto!—gritó Yuya al aproximarse más. Estaba algo agitado de no ver a donde iba solo guiándose de las cosas que decían los dos—¿Yuto?

—No, Yuto no está aquí—negó Yuri. Al ver que el otro no le había prestado en lo absoluto atención, prefirió responder al llamado que hacía Yuya. Esté último puso una cara de sorpresa de súbito y casi se le corta la respiración. Si Yuto no estaba, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía que mostrarle lo que había pasado con la roca, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablarle.

—Yuto…—y entonces, sintió algo en el pie. Llevó su vista hacia abajo. Allí estaba el azul y el amarillo. Solo que sus recuerdos eran vagos de esa vez que lo vio por primera vez. Temió al pronunciar su nombre—¿Yugo?

—¡Yuya!—dijo animado llevando sus ojos a la cara del chico. Este pareció verlo un momento, detallando algo, como si no supiera a que se refería—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?—preguntó—Esto es tan suave… se siente bien—estaba coqueteando el suelo con las manos. Todo el tiempo, estaba tan ansioso por ver todo lo que había, que se le pasó la cara de asombrado que tenía el de ojos rojos al verle. Así que fue muy sorpresivo cuando de repente, se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Yuya mientras este le miraba de cerca el rostro.

—¡Yugo!—le exclamó, sin saber que estaban a unos centímetros, uno pocos, tantos, que se podrían oír si se susurraran—¿¡Estás bien?! ¡Tienes algo en el rostro!—convencido de que podría ser algo malo, intentó sacar la mancha rojiza de piel que tenía. Un tono que había estado allí siempre. O al menos así era en sus recuerdos—¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?—preguntó confuso—¿Yuya?

—¡Yugo!—dice algo angustiado por él. El aludido solo puede mirarlo sin saber a que se refiere en verdad. Solo sabe que le tocaba el rostro, toqueteando, y sin saber qué hacía—. Yugo, ¿te duele! ¿Te puede pasar algo malo? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Esto rojo sientes que está bien? Yugo—alargó la "o" al no obtener respuesta. Toqueteaba la marca de la mejilla derecha que se extendía hasta una parte cerca del ojo. Yuya no sabía que era, pero el nudo en la garganta fue algo inevitable. Era solo eso, un nudo—. Yugo…

—¿Rojo?—preguntó el de ojos esmeraldas—¿Dónde?

—Eso siempre lo ha tenido—bufó Yuri con una voz forzada. Yuya no sabía cómo interpretar eso. El otro ni siquiera había oído un cambio de tono—. Desde que…—arrugó un poco el rostro—desde que desperté lo vi con esa cosa en su cara.

—Ah…—dice entiendiendo—. Sí, esta cosa… Yo nunca la he visto… ahora que lo pienso…

—¿Pero está bien?—preguntó Yuya. Se acercó un poco más a la cara del chico, cosa que casi nunca hacía, ni siquiera con Yuto, pero eso era más porque nunca se hacía con la necesitada de—Es raro… Yuto no tiene algo así… le habría visto esas manchas…—lo único de lo que nadie se extrañó, era que él no podía ver cosas nítidas la mayoría del tiempo, solo veía manchas.

—Estoy bien—Le dijo Yugo. Estaba algo pensativo. Jamás se había visto a un espejo tampoco, pero por alguna razón, tenía una idea muy clara de como se veía—, lo estoy.

—Es bueno… no quiero que estés mal—dijo haciendo una mueca. Yuri había abandonado la escena para ir con sus plantas. Como si no le interesara lo demás—. Yuto está mal... no quiero que tu lo estés…

—No lo estoy…—dijo con una voz suave. Yuya se retiró de encima suyo de la manda.

—¡La roca!—recordó de repente. Se puso a toquetear el suelo en su búsqueda. Yugo se quedó un instante mirando al cielo, admirando lo lindo que era. Alzó una de las manos, con ganas de tocarlo. Yuya tanteaba más por los alrededores. Buscando.

—Es… lindo—dijo sorprendido. El de ojos rojos encontró entonces la pequeña roca—. Ese... es el cielo, ¿no?—preguntó.

—Sí—le dijo. No dudó, pues segundos antes había dirigido su rostro hacia él y había definido de manera vaga hacia donde veía. Como pudo, penas dijo eso, se levantó y se fue a esperar delante de la puerta principal. Donde se debió haber quedado siempre.

—Es realmente hermoso…

Y, durante mucho tiempo, Yuya mantuvo su preocupación por Yuto. Yugo se puso a mirar al cielo, muy entretenido. Yuri, por su parte, descubría grietas en los ladrillos.


	15. Azul

—Tranquilo…—era de las pocas cosas que la Doctora le podía decir. No sabía como más tratar a Yuto que parecía alterarse un poco más. Sus ojos grises parecían estar más saltones, más llenos de miedo. Las manos sobre el estómago solo se las apretaba más para intentar que el dolor menguara. Pero era inútil. No iba a menguar por más que se apretara, al igual que la acidez de su garganta. El niño se sentía mal, pero no se dejaba hacer. Cada vez que ella se le acercaba, se alejaba indudablemente, como si Emi fuera una Obelisk Force, con sus máscaras y caras ocultas. Cosas a las que se enfrentaría por Yuya, pero, él no estaba allí—Voy a ayudarte, ¿sí?—le dijo desde lejos. Yuto tragó saliva. Lo le quedaba más espacio a donde huir. Si antes se había dejado tocar, era porque le habían traído al chico de ojos rojos allí, al lado. Aún si estaba molesto, solo la presencia del chico le tranquilizaría. Incluso la de Yuri le ayudaría. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro. Solo una señora, parada en frente suyo, con una cuchara llena de un líquido rojo profundo. No le hacía gracia en lo absoluto—Solo di "A"—le ordenó.

El de ojos grises se removió incómodo. Hizo una mueca, ahora le pedía que hablara. No quería, se sentía mal en ese instante. De cierta manera, la actitud de Yuri lo había contagiado un poco. No abrió su boca. Se escuchó una risita más allá, de uno de los Guardas del niño, el que lo había traído. Emi lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Eso le parecía de todo menos gracioso.

—¿Le recuerdo que el niño no habla, doctora?—dijo. Ella se puso colorada al recordarlo. Pero se abstuvo de perder su compostura.

—¿Le recuerdo que es lo que debe de estar haciendo, soldado?—le respondió sin mirarlo precisamente. La sonrisa del otro se desvaneció—Me parece que aún las celdas están malolientes—comentó. El otro bufó. Se volvió a su compañero. Este negó suavemente y habló en voz baja con él. Emi devolvió su vista al chico de ojos grises, sonriéndole, intentando mostrarse más como la primera vez. Como si el niño de ojos rojos estuviera allí, ayudándole a mantener al otro quieto. Se preocupaba por la dependencia, pero eso era algo que se le salía de las manos—Abre la boca, pequeño, ábrela—le dijo. Yuto se mordió el labio, sin querer hacerlo—. Entre más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido verás a tus amigos—no sabía que eran, pero era lo más aproximando. El niño estuvo indeciso un momento. Uno de los Azules salió de la enfermería (o más bien el cuarto improvisado que habían montado con enfermería para los niños), justamente el que había hablado antes. El otro se quedó, inmóvil y firme. Como el buen soldado que era, o pretendía ser—. Vamos Yuto—le animó. Al final, el aludido abrió la boca y dejó que la cuchara fuera ingresada y su líquido dejado.

En eso, el de morado entró, con su expresión estresada y algo de sudor que se resbalaba por su cien. Sin saludar si quiera se enfocó en el Obelisk.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?—preguntó de inmediato. El Azul mantuvo su compostura.

—Hace unos diez minutos aproximadamente…—empezó. Leo bufó, permitiéndose mostrar enfado.

—Ya sé lo que ha ocurrido en la celda, soldado—este se puso más firme—, lo que quiero saber es por qué.

—Señor, francamente, no lo sé—respondió con el debido respeto—, le he preguntado a mis hombres, pero solo me han respondido que hicieron los mismo de siempre—afirmó. Leo suspiró. No tenía sentido, quizá si le preguntara a Timer…

—No, no—escucharon el regaño de la doctora a Yuto. Había un par de gotas rojas del jarabe deslizándose por el mentón del niño y cayéndose al suelo. En efecto, el chico de ojos grises no había soportado el sabor del medicamento, había devuelto lo poco que había en su boca. El medicamento no estaba en las mejores condiciones después de todo. Pero ella no sabía eso—, Yuto, tienes que tomártelo. Vamos.

Yuto tragó saliva, sintiendo el repaso que esta dio por su extraña garganta. La cara de la mujer lo intimidaba en ese momento. No le gustaba como se veía. Quería que dejara de tenerla. Así que hizo caso. La doctora introdujo el medicamento y el de ojos grises cerró su boca. Ese sentimiento de estupefacción estaba allí, sin dejarlo tragar con tranquilidad.

Leo suspiró al ver la situación. Este tipo de cosas le costaban más de lo que quería. Esperaba no tener que lidiar más con estas estupideces. Primero lo de Yuya con las abejas, aún recordaba el llanto del niño y lo aterrado que estaba de tener su brazo de esa manera. Y ahora este niño que le había vomitado y se negaba a tomar su medicamento. Y tras de eso no había razones ni culpables. Bufó. El Azul se quedó firme, esperando órdenes o cualquier cosa de parte del Profesor. Pensó en que quizá debería de hablar con Timer.

—Cuando terminen de limpiar las celdas, necesito que los tres se reúnan conmigo. Necesito arreglar algo referente a los niños—sentenció.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, escucharon como la Doctora tuvo que acercarle un balde a Yuto, donde expulsó el medicamento y el poco alimento que le quedaba en su estómago. Ser un intolerante a la lactosa tan agresivo era un problema. Pronto tendría que ganarse una inyección. No había otra opción para la negligencia de los soldados en cuanto a ellos. Todo por no mirar bien una simple y estúpida marca de Yogurt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, después del incontable tiempo que pasó en la sala de la enfermería, se había hecho de noche. Lo pasaron por los pasillos ya más o menos aliviado y con severas ganas de dormir. Por ellos no alcanzó a maravillarse lo suficiente por el cielo estrellado que se encontraba arriba suyo. Los interminables puntos blancos en el cielo lo hubieran hecho pensar y soñar en cosas. Y quizá, solo quizá, lo harían recordar.

Pero no ocurría. Solo caminó por el pasillo sin mirar a las pequeñas ventanitas del patio hasta llegar a su destino. Le abrieron si celda, entró y volvieron a cerrar. Esperaba que volviera a dormir al fondo del lugar sin Yuya cerca. Así que, como último esfuerzo, dejó al chico en la esquina cercana a Yugo, se dirigió a su lugar de siempre y se acostó. Extrañando una vez más, el calor que tenía cuando dormía al lado del de ojos rojos.

—¿Yuto?—oyó una voz algo lejana—¿Yuto eres tú?—la voz sonaba algo temerosa al principio. El aludido miró a Yuya, propietario de la voz. Parado y con una expresión alerta, como si se esperara cualquier cosa. El de ojos grises no podría esperar menos. Él nunca llegaba tan tarde, después de la hora en la que los Azules les mandaban a dormir quitando la baja iluminación que tenía el sitio. No fue capaz de hacer más que eso, que verlo. El cansancio le ganaba y sus sentidos estaban mal—¡Yuto!—exclamó de repente. No sabía a lo que se refería, si era por él, por su estado o por lo que fuera. Lo siguiente que vio, fue como él se acercaba sin miedo a él. Como si lo hubiera reconocido de alguna forma. Después de eso, cerró los ojos, cayendo bajo los mandatados de su cansancio.

Lo único que supo después, es que el calorcito llegó a él después. Y el sentimiento de que alguien más estaba allí adentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despertar el uno al lado del otro fue de los más orgánico. Yuya abrazaba a Yuto como podía y quería mientras que este simplemente de dejaba hacer. La fiebre le había pasado en la noche y ahora las cosas están mucho mejor. Su garganta si le dolía, pero era cosa de todos los días. Aunque cada día era menos. Un poco menos de hecho. No parecía parar, pero si menguar. No esperaba mucho de eso, pero si le aliviaba que ya no sintiera que le estaban quemando la garganta cada vez que despertara. Al menos eso era lo que le parecía que le pasaba últimamente.

En cuando se levantaron y se miraron el uno al otro con los músculos dormidos, supieron que no deberían decir otra palabra. Se habían perdonado sin más. Uno por alejarse y el otro por ser idiota. Pero más allá de eso, ellos pudieron haber seguido la mañana como si nada, de no haber sido por que encontraron algo interesante en su celda, en su hogar. Allí, en la esquina más cercana a la salida, estaba Yuri recostado, estaba dormido de eso no había duda. Pero ¿por qué yacía dormido allí adentro? Era su celda, y no era que les incomodara compartirla, pero ¿Cuándo había llegado el chico allí?

—Oye, Yuto—susurró el que menos visión tenía—, ese es Yuri, ¿no?—preguntó más o menos seguro. El aludido asintió—Oh… él no estaba aquí anoche…—cerró los ojos, pensativo—¿Habrá llegado mientras dormíamos? No oí nada de eso… ¿Crees que estará cómodo?

—No sé—dijo con dificultad.

—Yuto, no hables, te hace daño—le dijo Yuya, preocupado.

—Si me dejaran dormir…—dijo Yuri de mal humor—El que susurren no quiere decir que no los oiga.

—¡Estas despierto!—Yuri bufó. Yuya quitó su sonrisa—Pensaba que era algo bueno—la mirada la dirigió hacia Yuto—, ¿no lo es?

Yuto asintió.

—¿Qué despertara era algo bueno?—preguntó Yuri sin mirarlos.

—No, bueno…—lo pensó un poco—Estas despierto… y…—no sabía que decirle, realmente, tampoco tenía unas palabras exactas para él. Pues, de una manera u otra, seguí un poco resentido por lo ocurrido con el hecho de que él se creyera una niña—Y estas… despierto.

—¿Despierto?—le repitió en un tono que hacia notar el que no estaba exactamente bien. Yuto notó que no los quería allí, miraba solo a las afueras de la celda, esperando cualquier cosa que lo sacara de allí, de estar con ellos dos. Yuya notó su tono, le estaba recriminando algo—¿Es en serio?

—Podrías estar… no despierto…—le dijo Yuya.

—Se dice dormido—suspiró. Volvió su cabeza al frente, resopló. Aún así, los otros dos solo se le acercaron más en un acto instintivo—. Preferiría seguir durmiendo. Así no tendría que estar en esta celda—no es que se hubiera detenido de decir "con ustedes", porque, de hecho, la compañía de ellos dos no le molestaba mucho. Lo que lo molestaba era otra cosa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la celda?—preguntó. Yuto asintió un poco.

Yuri alzó una de sus cejas.

—Es fría, vacía, encerrada—bufó—. No se siente bien estar aquí.

—Pero… ayer decías que si no fuera por las plantas…—el de ojos rosas volvió su cabeza inmediatamente a él. Había olvidado eso—Tu no quisieras…

—Sé lo que dije—alzó un poco la voz. El de ojos rojos se puso un poco nervioso. Yuto filó su mirada ligeramente—. Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿Ustedes no se cansan de estar aqí adentro? Digo, todos los días hacemos lo mismo, despertamos, nos bañamos, comemos, salíamos, comemos… ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más hacemos?

—Ah…—Yuya arrugó un poco las cejas. Se le ocurrió lo de la tableta. Pero no lo dijo, pues se le adelantaron.

—Nada—le dijo—, no hacemos nada. Solo nos quedamos aquí a… a lo que sea. Y estoy cansado de hacer todo esto. De hacer nada—dijo algo molesto. Ambos lo notaron.

—Y… ¿hay algo diferente para hacer?—preguntó Yuya en nombre de los dos. Aunque, después de decirlo Yuto mismo se respondió a su pregunta-

—Creo…—hizo una ligera pausa para poder volver a hablar—Creo que sí...

—Sí, tiene que haberlo—Yuri entonces se levantó, poniéndose a la altura de los otros dos. Yuya arrugó de nuevo su ceño. Verdaderamente no lo había antes—. No podemos hacer lo mismo siempre, los Azules no hacen lo mismo siempre, el Morado no siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que vamos nosotros que hacer lo mismo?—preguntó. Yuto asintió, se dispuso a volver a abrir su boca nuevamente y decir algo.

—Pero, ¿qué podríamos…?—preguntó a medias.

—¿Qué más podríamos hacer?—le completó Yuya. Yuto asintió suavemente—Digo, aparte de todo esto, ¿qué más hacemos?

—No lo sé, pero debe de haber más que todo esto… debe de haberlo—dijo convencido. Abrió la boca un poco, con ganas de decir algo, pero la cerró. No, no debería de hacerlo.

—Algo como…

—¿Cómo si siempre hemos estado aquí?—Yuya le completó nuevamente, Una cuestión que Yuto le había dicho hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo recordaba. Nunca hablaban de eso. Pero, era más bien porque lo evitaban bastante, nunca ninguno de los dos se daba a la tarea de hablar siquiera de algo similar. Era extraño. Era como si simplemente, ninguno de los dos quisiera tocar el tema de donde estaban—Tú crees… ¿Tú crees que antes de estar en todo este lugar había algo? O que hay... ¿algo más allá detrás de las paredes?

—¿Recuerdas?—preguntó Yuto a media voz.

—No, no hay nada que recuerde—dijo el de ojos rosas—Pero sí hay algo detrás de las paredes—dijo sin darse cuenta. Yuto miró a Yuya y después volvió a dirigir sus ojos al de cabellos rosas y morados, expectante.

—Debe de ser diferente… detrás de las paredes—dijo Yuya—Me gustaría verlo, quiero decir… debe de ser lindo, ¿no? O al menos… espero que… no sea como.. este lugar.

—Eso habrá que verlo—dijo el otro. Apenas había visto como en el horizonte dos líneas de azul se diferencian, vio el mar, sin mucho interés, por medio de una grieta. Era poco, pero quería seguir de eso.

—O no.…—murmuró—Quizá ellos están intentando ayudarnos, hacer lo mejor por nosotros. Quizá el exterior no es tan… bonito y ellos nos protegen porque—Hasta Timer, mirándolo desde una pantalla, estaba atento a esas palabras—, porque así lo quieren.

—¿Crees que...?—preguntó Yuto. Yuya asintió sin necesidad de oír el resto.

—Creo que así lo hacen… puede estar pasando algo muy malo allá afuera—les dice convencido. Yuri después de unos segundos se hecha a reír. Yuya no sabía como tomarlo. Yuto se puso algo más serio, entendiendo lo que el de ojos rosas estaba haciendo. Justo lo que hacían algunos Obelisk a veces, se estaba burlando.

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó—¿De verdad crees que ellos nos tienen encerrados aquí porque nos quieren?—volvió a reírse—No les importamos, jamás. Lo único que hacen es mantenernos y ya está—tenía un tono burlón—. Si comemos o no dejó de importarles hace tiempo. Ellos solo dan la comida y ya está, ¿qué tanto podríamos importarles?

—Pero…

—Solo piénsalo Yuya—dijo en un tono algo más serio—, si tanto les importamos, ¿Por qué nos encierran? Esto no está bien de ninguna forma—le dijo—. Es como las… las…—estaba pensado en esas pequeñas orugas que había en sus plantas. Esas que apresaba en sus manos y dejaba salir. Le gustaba verlas, no tanto como las plantas, pero sí le gustaban. Solo que, claro, no se acordaba del nombre oruga—como lo que suelo tener en mis manos… Yo solo lo tengo allí por un rato. Pero ¿has pensado en cuando tiempo llevamos aquí?

—¿Entonces si no nos quieren no crees que nos dejarían así?—preguntó Yuya—¿Qué nos dejarían tirados? Sé que no somos como…. Como lo que te refieres… pero su os cuidan ellos… ellos saben lo que hacen.

—No puedes ver bien—dijo, tomó una ligera pausa dramática y siguió—, ¿qué es lo que te hace creer que ellos están bien?

—Nunca nos han hecho daño…

—¡Ah no!—dijo exasperado—Para nada. Solo nos mantienen aquí siempre, sin más. Sé que hay más cosas allá afuera, cosas que nos estamos perdiendo. Las grietas lo muestran. Muestran que el azul de los Azules no es el único, que hay más. Sé que hay más—dijo. Yuto ya se estaba poniendo en frente de él, listo para hacerle cualquier cosa, para decirle y defender a Yuya. Yuri estaba siendo muy agrio, estaba recuperado partes de su ser o lo estaba formando a partir de cosas mínimas. Solo era agrio y totalmente cerrado a los demás. Como si no quisiera que nadie se metiera o estuviera a su lado. Como si de alguna forma él estuviera siendo más que lo demás y por ende debía de estar apartado. Timer lo sabía, sabía que él, iba a ser así si estaba solo. Pero ya no lo estaría más—. Sé que ellos no nos quieren.

—Tú…—empezó Yuto con su voz profunda.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Yuya. Yuri alzó una ceja y el de ojos grises se dirigieron a él—, no debería haberlo dicho… Es solo que… a veces… creo que ellos son buenas personas…

—¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

—Por qué... creo… que tú lo eres…—murmuró mirándole—Porque tu... también eres serio… y también responder… como ellos… pero… sé que tu eres bueno—se le acercó un poco—. Realmente lo creo. Y lo siento…No debí de haber dicho nada…

Yuri esperó un momento, recuperándose de su impacto y le agudizó la mirada.

—Realmente eres más ciego de lo que aparentas.


	16. A Parte

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Yugo. Había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces había estando así, en aquellas condiciones esperando a que aparecieran de nuevo. Tanto que los otros han estado hablando sobre unos dientes que les duelen y que se les caen. El también había tenido uno de esos. Aun lo recordaba, con todo ese dolor y ese sabor feo que aborrecía. Pero los del otro lado decían que habían sido más de una vez. Yuya sobre todo que se le habían caído al menos tres en esas semanas o meses. Yuri desde que se había unido a la celda con los demás tenía al menos uno caído. Yuto no sabía mucho, pero creía que era al menos uno. Era extraño, todos ellos solían usar términos extraños para eso, dientes de leche, crema dental y cepillo dental. Además de hilo y otras cosas. Yugo no las entendía del todo, de hecho, en el baño tenía que hacer algo que le habían enseñado los guardas de mala gana con una sustancia extraña y viscosa. Pero sabía a menta y le gustaba de alguna forma.

Solo que siempre estaba pensando en como las cosas iban a seguir. Si el seguiría allí, inventándose maneras de hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pensando en lo que iba a hacer antes o después. Se cansaba y se sentaba a pensar en otras cosas, a preguntarse de cosas, y luego, como si se las llevara el viento, desaparecían. En su cabeza las cosas duraban realmente poco y cuando duraban más eran simples pensamientos. No era de extrañarse, a Yugo le gustaba su cabeza ligera cuando podía. De igual forma, no era como si las cosas que recordaba o lo que solía ver le sirviera para mucho en esas 3 paredes y barrotes. Solo estaba allí, esperando a ver qué ocurría, secundando unas conversaciones que ni siquiera eran suyas y corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de algo sin saber que era exactamente. No era como Yuri que prefería enfrascarse en sus cosas y mirar solo para afuera en busca de algo más. Yugo no buscaba nada, porque dentro de su propia cabeza las cosas eran como eran y así era.

Así que cuando corría de un lado al otro lo hacía sin pensar. Se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de correr de un lado para el otro en su propia celda. No escuchaba a nadie al otro lado, no sabía cómo era Yuri con Yuya, si estaba tratándolo mejor o no. Así que se puso a correr, a recorrer el lugar, y a notar como había unos pocos cambios. Se sentía algo más alto. Así que podía correr más rápido de un lado a otro. Pero esa gracia le llegó a su fin ese día al caerse.

Se quejó. El Obelisk no movió un dedo al oírlo caerse. Simplemente pasó de eso y se siguió parando como el soldado que era. El otro estaría lejos vigilando la salida de los niños. No había nadie más en aquella sala. Ni siquiera alguien que pudiera prestarle atención al nuevo diente flojo de Yugo. Pero así había sido con sus compañeros de encarcelamiento, con sus casi hermanos. Así que no era importante para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en el diente?—preguntó Emi.

Para ella sí era importante.

—Ah—exclamó mirándola. Estaban en una revisión rutinaria. Era una simple que se llevaba a cabo cada dos o tres días. Antes eran mucho menos frecuentes, pero poco a poco eran más, y Yugo podía salir más de la celda, así como los otros—, me caí… ayer. Y…. pasó—no tenía idea de cómo explicarse—. Está flojo, ¿no?

—No, no te lo muevas—le dijo lo más amable que pudo. Yugo bajó su mano mirnadola atentamente—. Sí, así es, está flojo. No te preocupes por eso, es totalmente normal que ocurra. En unos diitas se caerá y yo estaré aquí junto con Rose para ayudarte.

—¿Esto se cae?—preguntó poniéndosela mano en la mejilla que estaba encima del diente flojo—¿Y cómo?

—Se… se caerá porque él ya no debe estar allí más. Y entonces crecerá otro nuevo.

—¿Crecer?—estaba curioso.

—Sí—asintió—. Te daré una bolsita de hielo para el golpe que te diste en el mentón—se puso una mano en el mentón. Quizá no sabía lo que era—. Y terminaríamos por hoy—se volteó para buscar el hielo.

—¿Cómo crecerá?—Yugo vuelve a poner una mano en el diente para molestarlo.

—Empezará como un punto pequeño blanco allí donde ese viejo se irá—dijo—, poco a poco irá creciendo hasta ser convertido en otro diente más grande y más fuerte.

—¿Dolerá?—preguntó dándole una pausa al diente. Pronto volvió a molestarlo.

—Un poco solamente—le dijo tranquila. Estaba algo pensativa, esperando a Rose y pensando en lo que tenían planeado. Si ella llegaba pronto tendrán un par de momentos para hablar en privado. Por ello mismo su cabeza estaba en otra parte en ese instante+—, no hay nada de que temer. Será solo un momento y el hielo… ¡Yugo!—era de las pocas personas que sabía que le llamaba por su nombre. Cuando lo oía, hacía caso de inmediato. Aprendió que a ella había que tenerle respeto de alguna forma—No te molestes el diente.

—¿Todo puede hacerlo?—preguntó. Su mano estaba bien puesta en sus piernas nuevamente y Emi volvía con la bolsita de hielo en la mano.

—¿Hacer qué cariño?—pregunta Emi. Yugo infla sus mejillas.

—Mi nombre es Yugo.

—Claro, perdón, Yugo—el chico asintió. Esperó un pa'r de segundos mirándola atento. Después abrió la boca para hablar.

—¿Entonces todo puede?

—¿Qué cosa Yugo?—pregunta ella.

—Crecer de nuevo si se cae—pregunta.

—No todo—dice después de unos segundos—. No todo lo que se cae tiene que volver a crecer, algunas cosas no las puedes reemplazar.

—¿Algo como que?

—Como… Como tu brazo, o tu pierna, si se caen de tu cuerpo totalmente… no crecerán de nuevo.

—¿Y porque el diente sí?

—Porque es especial, el diente, así como tu pelo o tus uñas son especiales y ellas pueden volver a crecer—le dijo tranquila. Esperando que lo entendiera de esa forma. Omitió la palabra vello para para que

—¿Y tarda mucho?—pregunta. Ella asiente suave.

—Unas cuantas semanas.

—Oh… entonces... ¿solo las cosas especiales pueden volver a crecer?—pregunta curioso.

—Sí, así es.

—Entonces… si Yuya se cae… o desaparece—pregunta. Ella junta sus cejas, confundida—, ¿podría volver a aparecer? Porque no quisiera perderlo a él… o a Yuto, aunque no hablemos mucho… Pero eso también incluye a Yuri… ¿Cree que si nos vamos muy lejos no lo volveremos a ver? Por que el no me quiere ni poquito… creo… En realidad, no soy yo, es Yuya, no quiere a Yuya ni Yuto—traga saliva—. ¿Si nos vamos lejos el también vendría? Yo no quiero estar cerca, no después de las cosas que le dice a Yuya o Yuto. No me gustan, y yo se lo he dicho a Yuya, pero el dice que Yuri es bueno… no me gusta. Así que no quiero que esté… ¿El también es especial? ¿Nosotros somos especiales? Si lo es… volveríamos a crecer cuando nos caigamos, ¿no? Eso incluiría a Yuri… No quiero que incluya a Yuri… Y algo que es especial… se queda como especial siempre, ¿no?—Emi estaba seca—Entonces… lo mejor sería alejarme de Yuri, ¿no?

A Emi le costó responder incluso hasta pasados unos minutos. Lo bueno, es que en eso llegó su asistente Rose con su pelo morado y con ello pidió que los guardas se llevarán al pequeño. No sin antes pedir que revisaran que no se movía el diente mientras estaba en su celda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los oídos sordos de los Obelisk eran realmente potentes. Siempre lo eran y lo serian cuando se tratará de cuidados concretos por parte de Emi.

—Azul—lo llamó Yugo. El Obelisk no se movió. Había solo una voz que podrpia haberle hablado. Y no le importaba—. Azul, Azul, oe, ¡Azul!—exclama. Este niega, sería muy cansino escucharlo llamándolo así.

—¿Qué?—dice seco. Sin ánimos.

—¿Cuándo se caerá el diente?—pregunta.

—No sé.

—¿Y cuanto tardará el otro en crecer?

—No sé, ¿es todo?

—¿Hay algo más aparte del cabello, las uñas, nosotros y los dientes que sea especial?

Se tardó un poco en responder.

—¿Especial?—arrugar sus cejas. Yugo asintió.

—Solo las cosas especiales pueden volver a crecer no?—preguntó—La Blanca me lo dijo—le informó. El Obelisk Force estaba confundido, más que nada porque su cabeza no quería entenderlo. Así solía ser, él preguntaba algo y ellos no hacían más que decirle que sí. Solo por sacárselo de encima.

—Bien, no, nada más es especial—le afirmó. Yugo se quedó un momento mirándole. Casi esperando a que le dijera algo más, a que se hubiera equivocado en cualquier cosa. Porque Yugo había hecho algo sin pensarlo, sin creerlo verdaderamente. Podía sacarle información al Obelisk. Y no era como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—Y… Y nosotros, ¿por qué somos especiales?—preguntó. El Azul arrugó más sus cejas, se quedó un momento callado y se preguntó porque no había pensado en eso antes. Pero, como si fuera la coincidencia más grande del mundo, la pregunta del chico quedó en el aire. Y se quedaría en el aire siempre que le preguntara a un Obelisk o incluso a las otras personas que conocería. Porque ninguno respondería a esa pregunta concretamente, si no era Akaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Oye Yuya—le dijo Yugo para llamar su atención. El otro que estaba dormitando se paró de su lecho para acercarse a los barrotes y la esquina derecha. Al Yuya le gustaba hablar con Yugo así que no veía problema en irse de su cómodo sitio al lado de Yuto para ponerse a hablar con él—, ¿sabías que somos especiales?

—Mmm—se sentó medio dormido para hablar más cómodo—, no sabía—dijo con la voz adormecida. Yugo se puso más a su lado, casi estampando su cara y cuerpo sobre la pared que los separaba—. Pero… pero creo que siempre lo pensé.

—Sí… Para mantenernos aquí, ¿no?—preguntó sonriente—. Lo escuché… creo.

—¿Por qué crees que sea?—pregunta Yuya con una voz algo adormecida—¿Qué es lo que nos hará especiales?

—No sé… los dientes son lo único blanco en el cuerpo—arrugó su ceño pensando—, las uñas son duras, el cabello es de color diferente… Quizá todos ellos sean diferentes porque son partes diferentes a las demás…

—¿Y si es porque nosotros somos parecidos?—preguntó Yuya aun adormecido—. Mi cara es parecida a la de Yuto y a la de Yuri… En las buenas y en las malas caras… son parecidas. Y la tuya… la tuya también—dice arrugando un poco su cara. El de ojos verdes se había quedado callado y pensativo. Ni lo había notado cuando salieron todos al parque. Había estado tan jodidamente fascinado por otra cosa que no lo había notado. Y no es como si tuviera otro momento para verlo—. ¿Crees que… es por eso?

—¿Qué... qué tendría eso?—los ojos de Yugo estaban algo cerrados y concentrados.

—No es algo que le pasa a todos… y lo que no le pase a todos es especial, ¿no?—le dijo—Como los dientes que son blancos, o las uñas que son duras…—dijo adormecido. Tenía razón y por mucho que no fuera argumentada, esa era la razón de porque los tenían a todos allí encerrados. Era simpe y llana intuición.

—Si… tiene sentido… entonces... rostros parecidos…—dijo el chico pensativo—Si, también fue por eso. Siento que… de alguna forma hay más de esto, que esto no puede ser todo.

—¿No tiene nada que ver con que seamos parecidos?

—No es eso—negó con la cabeza como si Yuya pudiera verlo—. Tiene que ver pero no tiene que ver—dijo sin pensar, parándose de su cómoda posición sentado y se paró para mirar a la pared y decir las cosas a continuación—. Si, pero no, no es eso.

—Oh—alargó la "o" el otro—, bien.

—¿Sí?

—Si—sonrió. Iba a agregar algo más, pero una interrupción inesperada por parte de los Obelisk ocurrió.

—Bien, bien, me alegra que se lleven bien, así pueden hablar en el camino—Yuya miró al Azul sin mirarlo y arrugó el rostro. Ambos escucharon como las puertas de sus celdas era abiertas—. Vámonos—le dijo el que estaba en frente a Yuya—. No tengo tanta paciencia.

—¿Yuto viene?—preguntó. Como si dijera "me vale lo que pase, ¿va venir mi amigo?".

—No—Yuya se encogió en su esquina—. Vámonos—se acercó a él más y Yuya se le escabulló, por un lado—. No tengo paciencia para ti hoy con tus tonterías ni con tus niñerías. Te vienes conmigo.

—Yuto—pidió con ojos suplicantes. El mencionado estaba poco a poco despertando dado el ruido. Yuya estaba a menos de un metro de él y a solo un par de palabras de poner detrás de él. Yuri estaba despierto más allá. Había escuchado parte de la conversación con Yugo y Yuya, pero no iba a intervenir. El Obelisk se acercó más a Yuya.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Yugo desde el otro lado. Y el de ojos rojos se distrajo.

El de ojos grises abrió los ojos adormecido, mirando a su alrededor confuso y sin entender mucho. Su conciencia seguía dormida, a muchos metros de distancia. Solo se despertó al oír como cerraban a celda de golpe y el calor que estaba a su lado no estaba. No se extrañaba, Yuya solía cambiar a veces o alejarse un poco. Siempre volvía, así que no se preocupaba mucho de eso. Pero estaba lejos, lejos de su alcance. Y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Se levantó del todo y miró hacia atrás. Allí tampoco estaba.

Se levantó con urgencia y corrió hacia los barrotes. Se golpeó al apoyarse sobre ellos. Moró de lado a lado desesperado. Allí lo vio, siendo llevado contra su voluntad hacia la salida del lugar. A su lado estaba Yugo, también en la misma situación. Solo que no lo entendía. Cuando dormían no pasaba esto. Nunca ocurría esto. Les pegó a los barrotes y bufó. No le gustaba esta situación en lo más mínimo. Volvió a golpear con ganas de romperlos, con ganas de saber que ocurría. Yuya estaba allí, siendo llevado en una hora no normal. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Yuya! ¡Yuya!—su voz era ronca, irreconocible de un niño—¡Yuya!—pero eso no le impedía gritar.

—Oye, niño, cállate—bufó el Obelisk que faltaba, el que cuidaba a los que se quedaban—. Si tanto te preocupa, volverán pronto—Lo decía con el ánimo de que se callara. Pero si todo salía bien, esas palabras habrán sido una total mentira.


	17. Mentiras

Era un día maravilloso para Academia. Ese día era la llegada de la segunda mitad de la 4ta generación de Duelistas para alistarse en academia. No se podía estar menos emocionado. Al llegar, para todos los nuevos estudiantes estaría preparado una pequeña introducción a la escuela y a donde iban a vivir por los siguientes años. Allí, donde aprenderían a ser los soldados que se esperaba de ellos. En la tarde, se les haría un test introductorio donde se probaría en que rango deberían empezar y las clases que deberían tomar en una serie de 3 duelos. Pero hubo un retraso terrible en el puerto gracias a una tormenta. Era demasiado peligroso embarcar así que se tuvo que esperar. El itinerario cambio por completo gracia a que cuando las cosas estuvieron mejor, la llegada a Academia sería aproximadamente a las 8 PM. A esa hora solo había tiempo de organizar a los chicos en lugares provisionales y al día siguiente todo lo más.

Esto, claro, dio pie a que el Profesor se fuera a Standard. Y no iba a volver, hasta muy allegada la noche, cuando las cosas se calmarán en su hogar y fingiera dormir en el sofá o cualquier cosa.

La chica bajó como todos los demás sin más. Pensando en las cosas que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. La luna llena le gustaba y de hecho se había quedado parte enorme del viaje mirándola, sin haber hablado con nadie. Se había perdido de la primera interacción con los demás y con unos posibles amigos. No es que se fuera algo que le molestara. O al menos no por ahora. Desde hacía un par de años le habían dicho que su propósito debía de ser como un soldado de Academia. Y ese ideal le decía, de alguna forma, que las relaciones personales no eran tan importantes. Y eso le quedaba como anillo al dedo, porque ella en socializar no era la mejor.

—Nombre—dijo un Slifer rojo sin ninguna clase de amabilidad.

—Serena—dijo ella con el mismo tono seco. El Slifer buscó el nombre y al encontrarlo le dio una tarjeta.

—Tu dormitorio queda por el pasillo izquierdo—le señaló un lugar—, es el 3412, tu equipaje será llevado allí, no desempaques mucho, te quedarás allí solo esta noche—no la miraba al hablar miraba una lista—. Mañana tienes que estar despierta y lista a las 7 am para una instrucción general, te presentaremos el lugar e introduciremos al resto. Lleva tu Deck y el disco de duelo que está adentro en la habitación—ella sintió. Apretó un poco su mano, quizá era demasiado para ella, pero tenía que mantener toda esa información, debía hacerlo—. No puedes salir de tu habitación después de las 11 pm. No hay retrasos justificables, si llegas no tendrás oportunidad alguna de presentar el primer examen con lo demás y lo harás con un Obelisk sin que este tenga piedad alguna. ¿Queda claro? Ni un minuto tarde.

—Si señor—dijo ella firme.

—Si tienes hambre o lo que sea, hay sándwiches en el dormitorio—le entregó un pequeño paquete con un uniforme—. Si te toca de huevo tienes suerte, pero no creo que eso pase de buenas a primeras. Este es tu uniforme, durante los siguientes días te llegarán otros más. Eso es todo, ¡siguiente!

Y ella hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron. Fue a su dormitorio, no sacó nada de su escaso equipaje. Preparó su uniforme para el día de mañana, escuchó las voces de las demás niñas hablando entre ellas y quedándose hasta tarde. Comió su sándwich de atún y un jugo de caja, preparó su Deck, lo puso en el disco de duelo, miró la luna desde su ventana. Preparó una alarma en el reloj que había en la habitación para las 6:00 am, estaría lista a las 6:55 am como pocos y se dirigiría a donde el indicarán. Porque Academia le exigía disciplina y eso es lo que ella cumpliría. Por su madre y padre y por todo lo que ella misma se había propuesto.

Pero ni aún así pudo saciar su curiosidad ni las ganas de ver todo. Querpia estar lista antes que nadie y nunca perderse en ese lugar. Eso y que no podía evitar pensar en que debería ver todo ese lugar que tanto le habían pintado sus padres de un buen sitio. Así que cuando marcaron las 11 pm en punto salió de su dormitorio por la ventana. Era su primer día y ya estaba incumpliendo una norma. Y no iba a ser la última, ni de ese día, ni de su estancia en la isla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ya están aquí—dijo uno de los Obelisk. Emi asintió suavemente. Ambos niños se habían quedado quietos, tranquilos.

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella. Les sonrió a los niños. Estos se miraron y caminaron hacia ella, calmados. Yuya aún tenían unas lagrimitas en la cara, pero la mujer le inspiraba calma—. Los llamaré cuando termine, mi asistente vendrá después para llevar a los otros dos.

—Como diga—bufó el otro—. Todo para evitar que estos niños se alteren demasiado.

Ella asintió y los guardas se fueron. Emi casi corrió a buscar una bolsa oculta. Yugo la miraba con atención. Yuya miraba hacia cualquier parte escuchando como ella caminaba algo nerviosa, pero con un impulso admirable.

—Muy bien, muy bien—dijo volviendo. El tono era diferente, algo discreto y temblante—. Quiero que se pongan estas ropas por favor, les ayudaré—a cada uno les pasó una pequeña bolsa. Ambos la tomaron sin problema alguno—. No se preocupen por nada—sonrió suavemente—, todo irá mejor después de hoy.

—¿Y Yuto?—preguntó el de ojos rojos. Emi lo miró atentamente—¿Y Yuri? ¿Ellos también irán a estar mejor?—Yugo le puso su mano libre en el hombro del otro.

—Claro que si—le sonrió—. Ellos irán mucho mejor.

Después de cambiarse, todos salieron por la puerta a la que nunca habían cruzado antes. Ambos miraban a ese pasillo totalmente asombrados. Salir de la enfermería improvisada, del lugar de la blanca era algo que verdaderamente no habían soñado nunca. Ambos se habían agarrado de las manos para poder caminar juntos y así ir mejor. Fue un inicio de Yuya, las manchas que veía eran diferentes a las increíblemente memorizadas manchas que veía día a día. Así que todo era nuevo, era mejor para él. Yugo estaba mucho mejor, observando todo aún más interesado. Viendo el cielo, viendo la noche que se había perdido desde hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué son esos puntos blancos en el cielo?—pregunta Yugo sin demasiados escrúpulos en ser silencioso. Emi de inmediato se puso tensa y lo miró preocupada. Yuya notó en su voz que algo no estaba bien del todo.

—Yugo—ella se agachó hablando con una voz calmada—, Yuya, niños, por favor, no importa lo que pase, no digan ni una sola palabra a partir de ahora, cuando yo les diga, pueden volver a hablar, ¿sí?—Ellos asintieron— Después les contestaré todo lo que deseen, tendremos todo el tiempo para que hablemos. Pero ahora silencio, por favor—volvió a tomar la mano de Yuya y los llevó a caminar de nievo. Aun con esos pasos nerviosos que dejaba. El sonido lo dejaba claro, así como la manera. Ellos lo notaron, pero solo ellos lo harían.

Después de avanzar un rato. Se encontraron con una puerta vigilada. Llevaba a una parte muy central de Academia, se podían tomar dos caminos, o a al almacén de barcos o a la sala del profesor (además de los distintos salones e instalaciones). Los detuvieron como era habitual.

—¿Y ellos?—preguntó un Ra amarillo. Ambos niños lo vieron curioso—¿Se han perdido?—naturalmente él no tenía ni idea de los niños. Se suponía que ellos jamás debían de pasar aquella enfermería.

—No, ellos vienen conmigo—el alzó una ceja—. El profesor los necesita en su despacho.

—No me han informado nada de esto—dijo él firme—. Si no me han informado no puedo dejarte pasar.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo ella sonriendo. Hecha un manojo de nervios—. Pero son órdenes del Profesor, necesita a estos niños en su despacho cuanto antes—Ambos niños se vieron a los ojos, ¿quién sería el Profesor? Tendrían que abstenerse a preguntar y de quejarse del dolor de sus brazos—. No han podido informarte, pero la orden vendrá después. Yo necesito llevarlos.

—Mira, tienes que esperar a que venga la orden—le dijo—. De lo contrario—se cruzó de brazos—te tienes que quedar aquí. Y ellos no irán a ninguna parte.

—Estoy… cooperando con mi asistente—dijo sin estar segura—. Con Rose, la chica de cabello violeta. Estamos con una cantidad de minutos contados. En el despacho del Profesor llevaremos a cabo una especie de prueba, ellos tienen que estar exactamente 30 minutos antes que los otros. Rose vendrá por los otros dos niños en breve, tenemos el tiempo calculado para hacerlo. Por favor, si nos retrasamos solo un momento no podremos cumplir con la prueba totalmente—hablaba algo rápido. Los niños no le siguieron bien el ritmo—. Es muy importante que cumplamos con lo establecido—hubo una ligera pausa—. Y déjeme decirle, que, si no cumplo con lo estipulado, no dudaré en ningún momento en decir que fue porque no me dejaron seguir con mi camino. Si quiere que esta prueba no se efectúe por su culpa y tenga que hablar usted con el Profesor, por favor déjeme pasar a mi y a mi asistente en breve—El otro se quedó callado un momento. Y después se volvió a abrir la puerta para ella.

—Pasen, llegue a tiempo por favor señorita Emi—dijo algo dudoso. También dejará pasar a su asistente sin problema alguno.

—Gracias. Rose pasará en unos minutos con otros dos niños—le dice totalmente natural mientras pasaba a su lado.

—Señorita Emi—dijo el Ra amarillo. Esta se detuvo en seco totalmente, sudando seco y rígida de miedo. Yuya miraba con atención al Guarda con sus ojos rojos abiertos tratando de descifrar las manchas que tenía. En qué posición estaba y en donde estaba, eran cosas que particularmente le llamaba la atención. Yugo en cambio parecía mucho más interesando en ver a la Blanca—, si usted o su asistente necesitan ayuda para trasportar a estos niños, por favor, no dude en pedirla. Sabemos que puede llegar a ser un problema.

—No, no se preocupe—le sonríe. Había suspirado de alivio internamente y ahora trataba de recobrar su voz firme—. Estos dos son unos angelitos, no harán problema alguno.

—Comprendo—dice el otro, apartándose de su camino y tratando de restarle importancia a todo aquello. Emi pasó con ellos dos pegados a la mano de la enfermera y a la del chico con visión limitada. Pasaban por pasillos que no conocían, manchas desconocidas que solo le daban miedo a Yuya. Yugo se mantenía tenso a todo, callado e impotente de hacer pregunta alguna. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre la blanca una parte del trayecto hasta que Yuya le haló para que se adelantara un poco. Se miraron un momento, el de ojos rojos puso la mano del otro en su hombro, casi diciéndole de manera silenciosa que apoyara allí. Yugo captó la idea casi por obligación al ver que Yuya soltaba su mano de la de él. El agarré de la bata de Emi fue sorpresivo, casi hecho para asustarla. Pero no de la manera en la que se esperaría. Ella, con todo el amor que les tenía a esos niños, paró su andar de inmediato y se agachó a la altura del niño.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?—su tono era preocupado. Yuya lo notó, más no dijo palabra alguna, en cambio agalló otra parte de la bata de Emi y volvió a halar—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes muy cansado? ¿Crees que voy muy rápido? Puedo bajar el ritmo si deseas—Yuya volvió a halarle la bata—. Dime que pasa—El de ojos rojos apretó los labios y negó suavemente—. Háblame, tranquilo. Puedes hablarme sin problemas—ella le sonrió suave, como solía hacerlo. Poco sabía que Yuya no tenía idea de cómo interpretar bien las caras. Yugo sabía que era una buena cara, totalmente, pero no tenía manera de decírselo al otro—. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Realmente nos llevarás a una prueba?—preguntó Yuya algo preocupado. Emi sonrió, al menos no era algo de gravedad.

—No, no, tranquilo—apretó ligeramente la mano con la que lo tenía agarrado—. Nada de pruebas ni nada, ustedes no van a hacerlo ni ahora, ni nunca, ¿sí?—estaba convencida—Vamos a un mejor lugar.

—¿Por qué mentiste?—casi fue un disparo al corazón.

—Porque si no, no nos iban a dejar pasar—dijo ella pensándolo antes—. Lo hice por eso.

—Pero mentir está mal—dijo Yuya—. Tú lo dijiste.

Claro, como olvidar todas las veces en las que ella les había dicho que no mintieran sobre como se sentía. Maldecía mentalmente, lo miraba tranquila y gritando por dentro. Le sonrió suavemente.

—Mentir… no siempre es malo—le dijo después de unos instantes—. Puedes hacerlo si… si hay algo que te parece que es lo correcto y si todos los demás caminos… y si todos los demás caminos no son posibles.

—¿Caminos?—preguntó arrugando su cara—Pero… no hay más caminos aparte del que tomamos… ¿verdad?

—No, no, no es eso a lo que me refiero—le dijo calmado—. Cambia caminos por maneras. Cuando no hay más maneras, puedes mentir, ¿sí? Es eso—se apresuró a contarle. Yuya se quedó un momento pensando y después asintió suavemente—. Ahora, volvemos a estar en silencio, ¿sí?—miró a ambos chicos. Yugo asintió—Pronto las cosas irán mejor, ya lo verán.

—¿Eso es una mentira también?—preguntó Yuya. Emi solo se le quedó mirando un instante, negó suavemente. Sonrió y sin decir nada más se volvió hacia el pasillo. Con la mano del de ojos rojos avanzó hacia el área de los barcos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Rose!—dijo la rubia. La chica de pelo morado se detuvo, casi con miedo. Miró hacia atrás y allí se encontró son su amiga. Su amiga desde que habían llegado.

—Eh, hola—dijo ella nerviosa, casi se podía ver las gotas de sudor resbalándose por su rostro.

—Ya es tarde—le dijo. Sabía que a veces se le iba a la hora a su amiga, así que no era raro verla tan tarde—. Debería ir a dormir ya.

—Sí, lo sé, pero…—miró a de un lado a otro algo nervioso. La rubia intentó por un momento ver más allá de los ojos celestes de la chica. Le fue imposible—Emi me ha llamado, dice que me necesita urgenetemente para algo.

—¿Y por eso caminas tan sigilosamente?—preguntó alzando una ceja. La otra era un manojo de nervios a simple vista.

—B-Bueno… no quería eh… no quería despertar a nadie.

—Claro… no te preocupes, no se oye nada—le sonrió, ella se rio suavemente y la miró—. Entonces, ¿crees que se tarde mucho? Es muy tarde—estaba preocupada por su amiga y esta casi no lo notaba.

—M-Mañana tengo día libre—se aclaró la garganta—. Emi arreglará... eso.

—Claro, bueno—le volvió a soenreír aun mpas radiante—, ¿quieres que pase mañana para que hablamos después de clase?

—No, no, estaré… estaré ayudando a Emi en la tarde—rio nerviosa.

—Está bien, ¿nos veremos otro día entonces?—dijo sin deje de decepción en su boca. Rose mordió sus labios.

—Claro, nos vemos—mordió el interior de sus mejillas—otro día… Eh… ¡Hasta luego Asuka! ¡Qué te vaya bien!—y salió corriendo hacia la zona principal. Asuka solo pudo desearle lo mismo. Sin saber que las verdaderas palabras que quería decir Rose eran "Espero que no nos tengamos que enfrentar nunca, te quiero y gracias por ser amiga de una traidora como yo". Pero estas nunca saldrían se su boca. Ni antes, no después.


	18. Creer

En general, los brillos del mundo real no le afectaban demasiado. Estaba allí, presente casi siempre, intangible e invisible. Pero allí estaba. Mirando como estaban los niños, viendo el transcurso de todo, no era como si de alguna forma él pudiera directamente hacer algo. No más de lo que ya hacía. Sería un derroche de energía. No era como si esta le sobrara. Solo la usaba cuando tenía que hablar con Leo o quería que este le viera necesariamente. O esa vez que hizo una aparición estelar en el pasillo donde estaban los niños. Le gustaba hacer algunas cosas, algo para cambiar el rumbo natural de las cosas. Pero no podía darse ese lujo tan seguido, al menos no sin un propósito.

Así que sonrió suavemente al ver las cosas tan interesantes que se le planteaban por delante. De hecho, él hacía un tiempo previó que eso iba a terminar pasando. Era predecible de alguna forma. Y no podía culparla en ningún sentido. Solo podía agradecerle por brindarle tal cosa y por darle una razón a Leo de desencadenar todo. Al menos era una buena cosa en ese sentido. Solo que no entendía porque se alegraba tanto, si simplemente sabía el resultado.

Leo por su parte, en otra habitación próxima a la sala de seguridad del proyecto _Revival Zero,_ llegaba de Standard. Tenía una expresión muy seria y cansada, sobre todo cansada. Hacía tiempo en el que no le tocaba algo así, una pelea con Himika y un drama de Reiji. No le gustaba eso en lo absoluto. Había tomado tiempo de su trabajo en Academia para tratar de dedicárselos a ellos, podía haberse quedado perfectamente en allí, organizando más cosas para la nueva generación. Más tropas, más preparativos. Pero prefirió irse a ver si podía hacer algo en su casa. Lo único que recibía era eso. Bufaba de solo pensarlo.

Al caminar por el pasillo, hecho una furia, todos se hacían a un lado sin decir mayor cosa. Asintiendo y diciendo "Buenas noches, Profesor" o cualquier cosa. Pero a duras penas algo pasaba. Solo cuando llegó a la sala de observación, cerró la puerta y Timer se apareció en frente suyo, fue cuando de alguna forma sintió que algo estaba mal.

—Es inevitable —y entonces dejó de verlo con sus ojos rojos—, el cariño, me refiero —dijo seco. Leo no hizo más que acercase más, con la cara arrugada. No lo entendía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó acercándose a él. Ignorando un poco el tablero. Había venido más que nada por protocolo.

—El cariño es inevitable —le dijo. Entonces. él miró las pantallas también—. No puedes evitar el cariño, por más que lo intentes —se toma una pausa. Leo no puede evitar mirar más hacia la pantalla, incrédulo—. No es como si se pudiera evitar. Tampoco es como si habértelo dicho hubiera hecho gran diferencia. Además, no era conveniente. LA hubieras corrido de inmediato. Parte de la salud de ellos depende de Emi, entenderás porque no he dicho nada —dijo como si nada. Dispuesto a sacarle tiempo.

—¿Dónde están los otros dos niños? —preguntó serio, preocupado, y sobre todo asustado. No podía dejar ir a la vestía. Lo odiarían. Lo odiarían mucho. Y nada escaparía de s furia ni mucho menos de todo lo demás. Debía de evitarlo, por el bien de su plan, de su hija, de su objetivo y de sí mismo. Tenía que encontrar a esos niños. Por ello desesperó—Timer, ¿dónde están? —naturalmente había descartado el que hubiesen ido los dos al baño. Nunca hacían que fueran dos al tiempo. Solo cuando se iban a bañar, esto no era momento de eso. No ahora.

Suspiró, tomó un momento para dejar de mirar a la pantalla y mirarlo a él. Con tanta paciencia e indiferencia que asustaba.

—Emi tomó cartas en el asunto después de estos años —alzó las mejillas. Se acomodó su bufanda negra y con sus ojos rojos a medio abrir transmitió una pequeña luz. Una que solo podría haberla notado uno de los niños que se hubiera fijado mucho mejor—. Se los llevará a lo que ella cree es una mejor vida. Un paraíso ficticio que no entenderían, uno en el que perpetuamente estarán preguntándose cosas —pero para ese punto Leo ya había agarrado su trasmisor con rabia. No sabía por cual puerto iba a salir, por donde iba a salir, no sabía nada. Ni siquiera si los niños seguían adentro de la isla. Y todo por quedarse en cara, todo porque le importaban ellos que él decidió llamar como su familia. Aquellos a los que había querido independientemente de saber la verdad—. Quizá obteniendo alguna respuesta o quizá ninguna.

—Todos los Obelisk Forces despiertos y en vigilancia, dejen todos sus pendientes de inmediato —gruñó hablándole al intercomunicador—. Busquen todos a la enfermera Emi, no me importa si tienen que entrar a otros dormitorios o lo que sea, encuéntrenla y paralícenla. Y a sus dos acompañantes.

— _¡Sí, señor!_ —dijo el de más alto rango despierto.

—Y de ser posible despierten a alguien más —gruñó—. Que nadie se queje de este alboroto. Tenemos una traidora entre nosotros. Es nuestro deber apresarla.

— _¡Sí, Profesor!_ —la comunicación se cortó, lo escucharon en los sonidos que hacía el intercomunicador.

Timer no le importó, siguió hablando como un viejo obsesionado con el cielo y las estrellas. Como si de algo impresionante se tratara.

—Ella cree —y lo dijo despacio, sin afanes—que una mejor vida para ellos está fuera de aquí, de los cimientos y tierras que conforman Academia —el tener un toque poético era algo que solía agradarle, no escuchaba ni leía a las personas por nada. No se quedaba a contemplar los cambios por nada—. Y trae la razón consigo, la tiene de hecho —su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer del lugar. De la visibilidad de Leo. No iba a hablarle más a un sordo—, pero bajo nunca se los podrá dar ella.

Leo no lo escuchó. Por primera vez, no lo escuchó. Y al menos en esta ocasión, no lo iba a lamentar.

-.-.-.-.-

La chica de cabello morado corrió por los pasillos, temiendo que la vieran. Tenía una excusa perfecta, pero estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Era su única vez siendo traicionera y todo se estaba llendo al carajo. Había guardias por todas partes y no sabía que hacer exactamente. Corría en zigzag para ver a donde ir o hacia donde pensando en cómo haría para que no la vieran como sospechosa. Estaba haciendo un horrible trabajo, pues si alguien a viera, con esas pintas y esa manera de correr, no dudarían en detenerla y preguntar que hacía fuera del toque de queda. Pero pasó desapercibida, era solo una niña torpe, una que todos siempre ignoraban y que generalmente n era poco más que una presencia en el salón de clases. Todos la tomaron como irrelevante. Pensaron que quizá ella estaba asustada e irritada por tanto ajetreo afuera. O por cualquier cosa.

No era como si sospecharan que ella fuera la ayudante de Emi. No era como si sospecharan que ella verdaderamente quería a esos niños. No era como si sospechará que ella solo quería ayudar a Emi porque sentía que hacía un bien. No era como si la hubieran visto alguna vez en las que la Doctora tuvo que inyectarle algún líquido a Yuya por su alergia. O hubieran visto como le miraban la garganta a Yuto y le dieran ejercicios vocales para que soportara más el dolor, solo para después ver cómo le dolía tanto que se resignaba a hablar. No era como si alguna vez vieran las enormes ganas de Yugo por correr, hacer un desastre o simplemente tocar algunas cosas para saciarse la curiosidad. No era como si vieran día a día como Yuri se resignaba a hablar con los demás y solo los miraba desde lejos admirando lo unidos que estaba lo demás. No era como si ellos supieran que esos niños, estaban bajo las garras de Leo Akaba y que este parecía que solo los mantenía vivos y poco más.

Pero paró de súbito. Vio al Ra Amarillo mirarla, esperando por algo. Algo que ella tenía que decirle. Algo a lo que él iba a responderle. Solo ese control y podría ir por los otros dos niños. Solo ese y Yuto y Yuri estarían libres para correr por los pasillos e intentar lograr escapar. Pero ella fue la única que escapó ese día. Porque no pudo enfrentarse al hombre vestido de amarillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Por aquí —susurró a penas. Algo agitada. Había notado el movimiento y las luces en todas partes que había buscándolos. A ellos y a ella. Quizá también un poco de desesperación en el ambiente. Le daba escalofríos lo que Academia podía llegar a hacerle si la encontraban a ella o a su ayudante. Por suerte, el plan estaba bien aún, la recogería en otro punto de la isla donde no la buscarían y huirían al norte, la zona más lejana a la tierra, donde las buscarían de ultimo. Una vez entraron a la sala de los botes, los niños casi se tiran al suelo. Exhaustos—Vamos, vamos. No queda mucho.

Respiraban algo fuerte, Yugo se apoyaba sobre las rodillas para tratar de tener soporte. Pero Yuya solo se apoyaba en su propio equilibrio. No soltaba la mano de ninguno de los dos, ni lo haría hasta ser obligado. Lo halaron hacia otra parte, hacia adelante, allí donde el escape estaba cercano y donde las posibilidades serían mejores. Pero no ahí, no en ese instante. Ni con ella. Los golpes en las puestas asustaron al de ojos rojos. Yugo lo sintió he intentó abrazarlo con la mano libre que tenía, pero Emi había acelerado el paso, asustada igualmente. Estaban tan cerca. Yugo se resignó a intentar algo, aceleró su paso con ella. Al llegar a una pequeña embarcación casi que fueron tirados contra ella. Empujados por la desesperación cayeron en medio de los sonidos. Cada cual explotaba más y más cerca de Yuya.

Emi corrió sin pensar a los controles soltando la mano de Yuya, tocó los botones a toda velocidad. Y cuando logró que arrancara, cuando los niños por fin se abrazaron en medio de tanto caos, abrieron la puerta. Entraron los Obelisk, los Ra amarillo y hasta los Slifers. Todos esos colores, preparados a atacar y detenerla. Ella lo intentó, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero el tiempo no estaba de su parte.

Reinó el Caos en la cabeza de Yuya y en la vista de Yugo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos solían quedarse horas sin hacer nada. O iban al baño o se quedaban mirando al techo, o charlaban entre ellos. Solían inventarse cosas, hablar con ellos mismos, con sus propias personas, con los guardas que solo respondían con monosílabos. Se inventaron juegos que olvidaron al día siguiente, se inventaron otros más para llenar el espacio de los primeros. Jugaban con la boca, con los juegos de palabras tontos que creían divertidos. Yugo y Yuya eran los que más lo hacían. Decían todas las palabras que se les ocurriera hasta no poder más. Yuto los observaba y a veces pronunciaba algunas cosas. Yuri los ignoraba pintando las paredes con una roca. Roca que le había traído Yuya, y que el coleccionaba o más bien le daban casi una por día. Siempre tenía una roca nueva en su arsenal, en su lado de la celda que no tocaban ellos dos. Lado frío al que Yuri se aferraba como si fuera una mama. Cada uno de ellos solía estar el uno al lado del otro para esos días. Porque eran similares, estaban en la misma situación, algunos lo aceptaban menos que otros y se aferraran a cosas distintas día a día.

Pero Yuto tenía solo una mama a la que agarrarse y se había ido. Poco sabía que iba a volver a verlo en breve, en ambas circunstancias. Pero ahora, mientras lloraba sobre el suelo frío y lo desolado de la celda, del único lugar al que llamará hogar. Estaba gélido y distante. Dolía el pecho y las lágrimas en su rostro no hacían más que empeorar todo. Apretaba fuerte los puños y pensaba que las cosas no iban a estar bien. Su garganta, además, le pedía a gritos que dejara de intentar gritar cada tanto el nombre del chico, que aún si lo hacía no iba a venir y se haría más daño. Hasta el propio Yuri gruñía cuando su voz tan atormentada y sus esfuerzos pobres resultaban en nada.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo al rato. Yuto se volvió a mirarlo un poco, con los ojos llorosos—Es suficiente, tú debes de dejar de llorar —se cruzó de brazos—. Niño tonto. Yuya estará bien. Siempre estará bien. Los azules nunca van a hacerle daño porque por alguna razón no quieren y el morado menos. El morado es una estatua.

—¿Es…? —tosió antes de poder siquiera decir cualquier cosa.

—Estatua, no se mueve, casi no habla. La única vez que nos ayudó fue cuando Yuya estaba con la cara roja —Yuto se tapó la cara se hundió más en su tristeza—. Esta bien, esta bien, volverá. No importa cuanto lo separen de ti, siempre vuelve. Los azules siempre hacen eso, te separan de él, pero nunca por siempre. No harían algo como eso. —Se quedó un momento pensando—. No lo harían —Había cierta duda en sus palabras. El de ojos grises miró hacia arriba. Pensó un poco más en otras cosas. Pero sus pensamientos volvían a Yuya. Estaba preocupado por no verlo. En su interior algo le decía que todo estaba bien, pero no podía dejarlo así. Necesitaba verlo—. Ellos…—se quedó un momento pensando Yuri también. Suspiró suave—Ellos no lo harían. Lo que sea que quieran hacerle a Yuya se lo harán con nosotros.

—No… Yuya.

—Ya—suspiró acercándosele y poniéndole un mano en la espalda. Estaba algo harto de ver al chico en esa tristeza. Pero también lo comprendía y sentía algo de pena, porque el chico era muy pegado a Yuya, y que se fuera no debía de ser algo demasiado bueno. Desde lo que él pensaba. Eso eran cosas que no le iban a pasar a él—. Vendrá, de vuelta.

O eso esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ah, aquí estás —dijo preocupado el rubio. EL de ojos rojos se tensó de inmediato, se paró a verlo y tragó salida. Nervioso—. Creí que no te encontraría tan fácilmente, en estos días te has vuelto imposible de localizar —comentó. El castaño tuvo un momento en el que el corazón se le aceleró y sus entrañas se le encogieron dolorosamente por el miedo—. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Me has estado evitando?

—No —dijo seco. Como solía ser con todos—. Claro que no. He estado ocupado en otras cosas.

—Oh, si, nos avisaste —recordó el otro. Tenía una actitud algo más relajada que la de su compañero. Todo por que se conocían desde hacía tanto que la sequedad habitual no le salía natural—. Todo eso de extraños sucesos en el tiempo de… de ¿Domino City dijiste?

—Sí, una de las dimensiones de esta nueva realidad —le dijo claro. El de ojos azules miró afiladamente a los ojos y después habló.

—¿Tan importante es con para que no estés la mayoría del tiempo? —preguntó levantando una ceja sospechando del gato encerrado—No es como si me molestara, tu sabes manejar el tiempo mejor que nadie, pero realmente me parece extraño que…

—Se me van las horas con los humanos —comenta. EL gesto del otro deja de endurecerse—. Todos tan cariñosos entre sí, con la necesidad de preocuparse por sus seres queridos —soltaba. Star lo oía con atención cuando le daban estos ataques. De igual forma como él los escuchaba cuando se hallaba del espacio y de lo que descubría. Así que se quedó allí, mirándole—. Todo lo que he visto ha sido gratificante—soltó—. Sólo me gusta mirarlo es todo. Sólo es eso.

Se oyeron un par de pasos venir. Ambos miraron en la dirección proveniente.

—Break Sword —dijo el rubio con el tono más suave que pudo. Lo más que pudo, sabía que o era muy de su agrado. Al ver que el otro se puso rígido al verlo, se frustró un poco—. Es un gusto verte.

El aludido se removió un poco, el fuego de su cabeza pareció que por un momento se iba a incendiar más. Quizá mostrando una emoción, pero no fue más que una simple llamarada pequeña. Como un desliz. Timer asintió.

—Break Sword me visita —le dijo mirándolo—. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Sí —el rubio afiló un poco la mirada, estaba casi seguro de que había visto también a Silent Boots pasar cerca cuando venía y también a Doble Yoyo. No era raro que ellos se encontraran por aquí, al fin y al cabo, todos se conocían—, bastante tiempo, además.

El monstruo que no hablaba se removió un poco de nuevo, si tuviera ojos habría mirando a Timer antes de cambiar su espada de mano, acercase al de ojos rojos y estrecharle la mano. A manera de despedida. Haciendo caso omiso total al rubio. Se fue por donde vino con la espada en la mano.

—¿Qué venías a decirme, Stargazer Magican? —le dijo usando su nombre completo. El aludido se extrañó de que le dijera de esa manera. Pero apenas se volvió a el y creyó interpretar sus ojos supo que lo estaba tomando del pelo.

—Nada, Timegazer Magican —sonrió por debajo de su traje, algo alivido—. Sólo querpia saber si quisieras ver de nuevo las estrellas conmigo.

—Está bien.

Lástima que lo haya interpretado mal.


	19. Calor

—¡Yuto! —gritó el de ojos rojos apenas estuvo de nuevo en el pasillo que conectaba con el jardín y el lugar en el que dormía. Los Obelisk, que hasta entonces se había mostrado pacientes y simplemente tolerantes ante los impulsos de los niños, estaban enojados. Un tonto escape por parte de la enfermera Emi a mitad de la noche y con dos de los mocosos más irritantes e inentendibles de todos. Casi parecían toros a punto de salir a una estampida. Listos para atacar y realmente muy enojados. Así que, al menos por esa noche, sentían que podían mandar a la mierda las reglas —¡Yuto! —soltó un grito más de alivio cuando sintió el corazón del otro. Sin embargo, su expresión se volvió preocupada al sentirlo, pues era demasiado pesado, más que de costumbre. Como si estuviera cargando con algún pesar demasiado grande. No pudo resistirse —¡Yuto!

—Niño —dijo el que lo llevaba del brazo con algo de fuerza. Casi bufaba sus palabras —, silencio —sentenció entonces —. Estamos en medio de la noche —El de ojos rojos no pareció oírle, ya que se tocó el corazón y volvió a gritar.

—¡Yuto! —apretó más su agarre sobre el corazón—¡Yuto, aquí estoy! ¡Yuto!

—¡Cállate niño! —le gritó más fuerte y con más autoridad de la que nunca hacia usado. Yuya se aprisionó los labios y se contuvo de agregar cualquier cosa—Su maldita salida nocturna nos ha costado un castigo, un regaño y un dolor en el culo —el de ojos rojos cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva. Pero siguió caminado—. Ustedes son un puto problema.

—Lenguaje —le dijo el otro, a bufidos y de manera forzosa. No quería que descubrieran al otro usando un lenguaje así con unos niños.

—No, no, ni mierda —estaba cansado de estas cosas, de esos niños también. Harto de ser uno de alto rango en la isla y no hacer más que cuidar a un montón de mocosos que solo salían a un jardín y al baño. Estaba harto de verles todos los días la cara—. No quiero soportar esto ahora, no voy a esperarme de nuevo a que se acaben mis actividades para que pueda irme a la puta habitación a desahogarme solo porque estos niños, que no hacen nada, te digo, ¡nada! Me detengan en esto. Son las malditas 12 de la noche, mañana tenemos que estar despiertos a las 5 solo porque tenemos que afrontar un maldito castigo que no es nuestra culpa.

—¡Lenguaje! —le dijo de nuevo, más correcto y sin ganas de tener que afrontar más problemas—Ya casi llegamos.

—Ya oíste, ya casi llegamos —le dijo a Yuya que aún mantenía los ojos cerrado—, ¡muévete! —y lo haló del brazo. El más pequeño casi se cae.

—¡Oe! —Yugo abrió su boca por primera vez—¡No lo molestes de esa forma! —también había sentido el punzón de miedo y sobre todo el arrepentimiento del otro. No era más que una sensación algo vaga. Pero sabía que venía de él y que lo estaba provocando. Yuto, más allá, al fondo del pasillo, sintió un tirón de su brazo e hizo una expresión de dolor—Solo está preocupado por Yuto, estamos preocupados por él. No está bien —no había sentido el mismo peso que tenía Yuya en su corazón un el de Yuto, pero por lo desesperado que parecía en encontrar al otro, le pareció que quizá el otro también estuviera en algún problema o no estuviera bien.

—¿Y qué le va a pasar? —alzó una ceja—¿En este maldito castillo de cristal? A ustedes no les pasa nada niños, ni un solo rasguño. Nada, y cada vez que lo tiene, ¿adivinen? El Profesor se encarga de que no sea más que un mal recuerdo de un mal sueño. ¿Realmente creen que podemos hacerle algo malo a ustedes? —apretó el agarre que tenía sobre Yuya, haciéndolo gemir de dolor suavemente.

—Ya fue suficiente de tu patanería —bufó el otro—. Has llevado esto demasiado lejos. Le diré al Profesor.

—Ah, ¿y que crees que te dirá? —le dijo—Me pondrán a lavar los lavados, a ser un condenado Slifer rojo, pero a ti mi amigo, te acusarán de traición —el aludido casi tuvo que parar su paso para poder recibir la repentina información—. Si nos importa en lo más mínimo lo que les pase a estos niños, si les tenemos cariño o cualquiera cosa de esta —apretó su agarre sobre el brazo de Yuya. Este soltó pequeños ruiditos de molestia. Yugo tuvo un afilamiento de mirada—, somos unos traidores. Ellos no se merecen nuestro cuidado.

—¡Suéltalo! —gritó Yugo arremetiendo contra el otro. El Azul que lo custodiaba, no tenía más opción salvo simplemente apretarle del brazo. Casi lastimándolo ya el que pequeño tenía más fuerza de la que se esperaba y fue muy repentino—¡Suelta a Yuya!

—En serio parece que le haces daño —observó el Azul que tenía Yuya. El otro, en cambio, bufó. De mala leche y molesto—. Suéltalo un poco, así sea solo para los últimos metros.

—No, si hay alguien que va a pagar por las consecuencias de todo esto que sea Emi o estos niños —negó—. No yo o tú. Hemos hecho bien todo lo que nos han dicho que hagamos. No por simplemente no desconfiar de una persona que aparentaba en lo absoluto confiable no pueden hacer esto —Yuya gimió de nuevo de dolor, bajito. Yugo volvió a arremeter contra el otro.

—¡Le haces daño! —le gritó. Y lo siguiente que gritó tuvo una voz ligeramente más gruesa que la anterior—¡Suéltalo!

Pero ninguno de los dos notó el ligero cambio o siquiera quiso prestarle atención. Ya que no estaban de humor.

—Como te decía… —prosiguió el azul que tenía a Yuya. Sin embargo. Para Yuya esa conversación se vio apagada junto con el dolor de su brazo al ver a Yugo al otro lado, caminando y viendo al otro. Con una cara furibunda, ojos más brillantes de lo normal y una posición corporal que más tarde definiría como agresiva, se asustó y le tembló un poco la mandíbula. No le gustaba tampoco las energías que venían de él.

—Yugo —pronunció apenas. Sabía que el otro seguía con esa expresión, no había ningún cambio en las energías que venían de él—. Yugo, calma. Estoy… estoy bien —era él el que lo preocupaba, ¿verdad? Quizá si le decía eso, a pesar del dolor en sus brazos, se calmaría un poco. Y la presión en su pecho, que remarcaba la de Yuto pero que la superaba, se fuese—. Estoy bien Yugo.

—Suéltalo —murmuró con una voz más gruesa. Yuya negó.

—No hace falta que me suelte —le dijo en voz baja. Los otros dos guardias parecían ahora más enfrascados en ellos—. Estoy bien Yugo.

—¡Que lo suelten! ¡Le hacen daño! —gritó. Yuya cerró los ojos de inmediato. No le gustaban los gritos.

—No grites —susurró. Lo suficientemente alto para que otro lo escuchara—, no grites. Por favor —Yuya suplicaba. Le temblaba el labio suavemente. El que lo llevaba solo estaba molesto por otra cosa. Porque se le había arruinado el día, porque las cosas que creía bien hechas se le habían estropeado. Yugo estaba casi hecho una furia porque estaban molestado al único amigo que sentía que tenía, él único chico al que le hablaba y él único al que verdaderamente le ponía atención y se acercaba a preguntarle como estaba. Él, era lo único que tenía además de Emi. Que, como había visto las cosas, por las poses de los otros y por las cosas que había escuchado, no la volvería a ver. Era lo que le quedaba—. Yugo. Yugo por favor —susurraba. El aludido lo miró por primera vez y se quedó quieto dejando de avanzar incluso.

—Eh, vamos, que te detiene —el que traía a Yuya también se detuvo. Yugo parecía algo menos molesto. Veía a Yuya tratando de descifrar el que debería hacer en ese instante—. Vámonos, que no nos queda mucho.

—Yugo —le tembló la voz. El guardia del de ojos esmeraldas estaba muy atento. Quizá había sentido la tremenda energía que emanaba el otro—, Yugo no grites. Estoy bien —susurraba. Más bajo de lo que los guardias podían entender, pero lo entendible para el otro. Sonaba a súplica. Sonaba a algo de desesperación. Yuya lo sentía, sentía esa ira contenida. Y la veía como algo tan grande, tan inentendible pero tan poderoso que tenía miedo de que se desatara. No con Yugo, no a ellos. No a nadie. Esa ira, era algo que no quería ver en nadie—. Estoy bien —repitió, esperando que el otro se calmara. Su guardia volvió a caminar, no quería perder más tiempo. Yugo solo volvió a caminar. Pensando en que quizá él no debería, en ninguna circunstancia, crear más peso en el corazón de Yuya o siquiera dañarlo. No debería.

Después avanzaron más. Atravesaron todo el pasillo y entraron al lugar al que llamaban dormitorio. Su celda. De inmediato, al ellos bajar las escaleras con sus respectivos guardias, hubo movimiento. Yuya evitó removerse o tratar de decir cualquier cosa. Yugo estaba contenido. Pensativo, como si le hubiera regañado de alguna forma. Se oyeron, además, unos murmullos al final del pasillo que conducía a su destino.

—No es él —dijo lo que parecía la voz de Yuri—. Yuto, ¡Yuto! —oyó ese grito, parecía preocupado. Yuya lo notó, tenía un ligero deje parecido al que el chico de los ojos grises le daba. Solo que fue un pensamiento muy ligero, que se quedó en su mente como una brisa pasajera. Se concentró en seguir escuchando a los movimientos del otro, tratando de pensar en lo que podía ser. O que era lo que estaba haciendo el de ojos grises en ese momento. Quizá estaba tratando de pasar los barrotes y el de ojos fucsias intentaba detenerlo. O quizá estaba intentando abrir la puerta, hablando a susurros diciendo que él venía. Quizá era cualquier cosa.

—¡Yu…! —gritó el de ojos grises, pero se quedó a medio camino. Se escucharon los tosidos. Una mirada de preocupación se avistó en la cara de los chicos, que tenían la misma cara. Era la misma mirada de preocupación, solo que una si estaba bien dirigida y la otra no.

Los guardias apenas hicieron algo de caso. Cansados de esto, sin ánimos reales de hacer otra situación así de incómoda para ellos. Simplemente se limitaron a llevarlos a sus celdas, abrir las puertas de estás y simplemente entrarlos. Muy simple. Pero que los propios chicos hacían que fuera más que solo verlos entrar. Yuto se abalanzó cintra Yuya apenas dio un paso en la celda. Yugo se quedó parado en medio del pasillo para ver como el de ojos rojos era estrujado con cariño y como el otro apenas y podía mirar la situación sin hacer nada más. Miró esa situación con ojos de deseo. No tanto de celos sino más bien de cariño. Quería cariño de esa forma. Como se lo estaban dando a Yuya y como este lo estaba dando también.

—Vamos chico, tienes que ir a tu celda —le dijo el azul mientras lo empujaba de la espalda. Como solía hacer para evitar cualquier cosa. La mascara que portaba le ocultaba el cabello castaño y sus ojos castaños, pero no su juicio. Cosa contraria a su compañero, que le cubría tanto su pelo negro, ojos grises y su sentido común. ¿Qué no veía que estos chicos eran más de lo que aparentaban? Claramente, por algo reclutaban a Obeliscos Azules como ellos para lidiar con eso. Porque no eran cosas normales. Y eran, como a veces les decía el profesor, traidores de cuidado—. Entra ya —aún si eran ordenes, sonaba demasiado cuidadoso. Yugo se puso de inmediato en la pared que daba a la celda de al lado y cuando cerraron la puerta justo en la esquina. Si no iba a tener cariño así, al menos lo pudieran quitar de allí. No era como si pudieran quitarle de las garras de nadie, como lo habían hecho con Emi y no era como si, de alguna manera, sintiera que si lo siguiera haciendo habría consecuencias.

Al otro lado, Yuya Aún se aferraba al cuerpo de Yuto en un abrazo. Yuri, que los miraba algo escéptico, sin entender la reacción que tenía el otro par, tenía algo de enviada al verlo de esa forma, abrazándose y queriéndose de esa forma. Lo hacía sentirse deseoso de un contacto como ese. Siempre estaba frio en la celda, en su lado del lugar y hasta su propia sabana estaba fría siempre. Solo se tenía a sí mismo para calentarse en las noches largas que tenían. Sin embargo, se quedó dónde estaba. Ellos eran diferentes a él. Ellos eran distintos. Él no sabía siquiera como había llego a eso. A simplemente abrazarse, así de siempre depender él uno del otro. Le sorprendía, le intrigaba y le asustaba. Todo al mismo tiempo en su interior, todo aquello que formaba un remolino de emociones que lo hacía ser rancio. Todo aquello que no comprendía lo volvía agrio, repelente e inseguro. Prefería no meterse con lo que no conocía, no meterse en lo que no entendía. Por ello estaba asustado allí mismo. Mirando a los otros en esas posiciones y simplemente abrazándose. Simplemente dándose el calor que no tenía, el calor que no comprendía y que sabía que le haría sentir bien.

El calor que anhelaba.

Con sus ojos esmeraldas se miró las manos, y miró además a los otros. Casi pensado en cómo era posible que sintiera que esas manos no eran suyas. Pero su mente era tonta también. Sin preocuparse por lo que pasaba aquí o allá, preocupado más por simplemente hacer lo que quería, y ahora, que estaba al alcance de lo que quería, no iba a vacilar. Así que rodeó con sus brazos los dos cuerpos unidos de Yuya y de Yuto. Sonriendo en un rostro que no le pertenecía y que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír.

El de la otra celda en cambio miraba a sus brazos sorprendido y apenas pudiendo seguir el ritmo de lo que podía pensar. Sus ojos fucsias soltaban chispas de felicidad mientras sentía en sus brazos una sola cosa que le gustaba terriblemente, pero que también le era abrumadora.

—Calor… —estaba emanando de sus antebrazos. Y le encantaba.

Se abrazó así mismo. Era más de lo que él mismo alguna vez de había dado. Era más de lo que creía posible. Era alivio, alivio puro que no podía sino disfrutar porque lo tenía y lo sentía. Era calor, calor familiar, calor de unidad. Calor reconfortarle. Se abrazó así mismo, sin querer dejar escapar esa sensación.

Duraron un rato así, una eternidad en la mente de mucho, pero apenas un escaso minuto. Cuando se separaron, Yuri dejó de tener expresión diferente a la habitual, solo que esta vez, parecía algo confundido. Los otros dos lo miraron. Uno mejor que el otro.

—Se sintió bien —escuchó Yuya que decían al otro lado con un susurro. Yugo aún se abrazaba, pero carente del sentimiento que había sentido antes.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Yuri, miraron por fin a aquellos brazos que eran suyos al fin. El de ojos rojos arrugó el rostro. Miró al vació y habló.

—¿Qué pasó? —no era tonto, o al menos no del todo. Sintió que algo había pasado en ese abrazo, sobre todo porque Yuri no se les acercaría así voluntariamente.

—No estoy seguro… solo estoy seguro de que ustedes se sienten diferente —les dijo, algo perdido en lo que decía, sin estar muy seguro en realidad. Ido, llevado por su mente, eran los momentos en los que se sentía verdaderamente mejor—. Con ustedes no siento que vaya a… que me vayan a hacer algo malo.

—¿Algo malo? —la voz ronca de Yuto hizo presencia. Nadie miró a su entre cejó fruncido, uno porque estaba concentrado en otra cosa, el otro por mirarse los brazos.

—Ustedes no me golpearían —les dijo—, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién haría…? —tosió un poco. Yuya alzó una mano a él y le acarició la garganta.

—Alguien azul aguamarina —todos torcieron el gesto. Pero nadie preguntó—alguien así.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yuya de nuevo, centrándolos otra vez.

—Yo los abracé —dice el otro olvidando aquel rincón de su mente tan lejano a él—pero ahora estoy aquí.

—Yo sentí su calor —dijo Yuri—, pero estaba en la otra celda.

Yuya miró hacia donde habían venido las voces de los dos, primero a Yugo y después al otro. Y sonríe.

—¡Cambiaron de lugar! —dijo con emoción. Los otros torcieron el gesto.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Yugo dudoso.

—Bueno, acabó de pasar —le dijo algo un poco más calmado, de súbito había pensado todo al tiempo.

—También… —Yuto tosió un poco. Pero se esforzó para que su voz ronca volviera a escucharse—También una vez, sentí arder mis piernas… un día al que Yuya también le pasó lo mismo —tosió suavemente. Trataba de controlarse.

—¿Él día del chocolate? —Yuri afiló su mirada, no iba a interrumpir en esa conversación, pero escucharla era algo que sentía que debía—Lo recuerdo.

—Y también… —tosió más. Yuya fue en su auxilio dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda como solía hacer Emi (o como creía haberla visto hacer). Yuto simplemente agitó un poco la mano. El otro entendió.

—Quizá es algo que les pase también a las personas.

—Tiene sentido —dijo el de la otra celda.

—Deberíamos preguntarle al morado —sugirió Yuya—, ¡quizá él sepa algo!

—Podemos intentarlo —dijo el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Bien, lo intentaré en cuanto lo vea.

Yuri entonces, sin saberlo, se hizo su primera nota mental.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Yuya también, esta fue la primera noche que lo soñó. Una de muchas.

Al principio el de ojos rojos no supo donde estaba, pero flotaba en un espacio ennegrecido, casi sin luz alguna, pero que se podían ver los pequeños puntos que hacían al lugar más claro. Pero él apenas los notaba, concentrado en ver el fondo, aquella enorme perla negra que al ser tan rodeada de oscuridad y al estar tan densa, hacía difícil ver que era lo que pasaba. Él de ojos rojos estaba allí adentro, mirando al lugar. Era hipnótico. Ver a tanta oscuridad en ese momento era demasiado atrayente como para que siquiera se hiciera la pregunta de si ese lugar era real. No miraba a más allá de eso. El centro le atraía y le decía que debía ser parte de él. O tan siquiera, que debería probar algo de lo que estaba allí. Dejarse llevar por la energía que emanaba.

Yuya era tonto. No entendía esas señales. Solo le absorbía la fascinación, pero no le causaba en lo más absoluto curiosidad saber que se sentiría estar allí adentro, estar rodeado de tanta energía, de tanto poder. Así que, cuando una masa empezó a rodear la perla, con un par de ojos amarillos a en su frente, tuvo miedo. Cualquiera de los otros se hubiera quedado mirándola, esperado a que viniera por él y se lo llevara. Pero Yuya era tonto. Se asustaba de lo que estaba viendo y casi de inmediato se trató de alejar. Solo para descubrir que no podía moverse. Que flotar era solo una manera más de quedarse quieto. Gritó, sin voz.

Cuando la sombra lo vio, los ojos se le tornaron rojo escarlata, un brillo destructivo se asomó por ellos. Y de picada, como si fuera un tiburón para comerse a su presa, se lanzó hacia Yuya. Con una rapidez abrumadora, un paso indetenible y unas ganas de comerse a todo tan intimidantes que la victima solo podía morirse más de miedo. Grito de nuevo, rogando por ayuda, porque alguien le quitara de esa situación. Pero nadie vino.

Ni nadie iba a venir a sacarlo de las fauces del demonio Zarc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Han cambiado —dijo el rubio con un rostro fruncido. Timer lo miró desde su posición recostado sobre la arena—, se han movido demasiado.

—¿No lo habías notado? —preguntó. Arrugó la cara, de todos los años que había notado el otro no había notado algo relacionado a las estrellas. Le parecía muy extraño—Tu eres el experto en las estrellas. ¿Apenas lo notas ahora?

—Bueno, no te lo había dicho hasta ahora —le dijo muy tranquilo. El otro alzó una de sus cejas y frunció los labios—. Pero parece que los destinos de lagunas almas han sido diferentes. Las cosas ya no son las mismas ahora mismo.

—Lo he notado en los humanos. Las cosas se han tornado algo diferentes —le dijo. «MUY diferentes», diría. El de ojos azules le miró un poco, como si estuviera deduciendo algo.

—Por eso te mantienes en el mundo humano —lo afirmó, sin duda alguna. Timer miró hacia las estrellas, vio como estas se movían suavemente. Estaba viendo el pasado de estas. A veces, cuando se concentraba, podía verlas en el tiempo que quería. Timer era un observador del tiempo, no podía influir en él, pero si podía decidir como verlo o si quería verlo. Las estrellas de esa dimensión de monstruos eran las que más le ayudaban. Siempre eran tan claras, siempre tan cambiantes. A veces mostraban el pasado y otras el futuro, pero él, como una entidad del tiempo de ese mundo sentía cuando era cual tiempo. Eso era él, una entidad de una fuerza más grande, al igual que Star, ambos eran partes del tiempo y del espacio. Antes más poderosas, ahora solo más débiles. Ambos se conocían desde hacía años, de otros tiempos y líneas temporales, donde las cosas eran distintas o iguales. Siempre pensando en que era lo mejor para el destino. O al menos lo que estaba dentro de sus capacidades y en lo que querían actuar—, porque te gusta ver que es lo que ha cambiado.

—En efecto —no lo quedaba más que decir. Realmente no era algo de lo que pudiera ocultarse.

—Bueno, eso tiene que ser interesante —le dijo después de dar un momento a pensar. Star miraba las estrellas al lado de Timer. Cada una de ellas era un alma que solía moverse un poco dependiendo de las relaciones que formara. La de él estaba casi extremadamente sola, junto a la de Timer, pero este parecía algo más lejos que de costrumbre y unido a otras estrellas. Decidió dejar de ver las relaciones de esa dimensión y pasó a ver las del mundo humano. Cuando vio a cuatro de ellas alejadas de todo, pero juntas entre ellas arrugó un poco el rostro—. ¿Has visto a Zarc?

—Zarc no está en estas dimensiones —le recordó. Stargazer miró a las cuatro estrellas con más detenimiento. Estaban muy cerca, más que de costumbre, y ellos entraban en acción más o menos en esa época. Pero aún no había pasado. Y parecía que no iba a pasar, porque la estrella de Yusho estaba tan lejana a la de Yuya que parecía que no se habían conocido jamás.

—Los fragmentos, ellos —dijo para aclararse un poco—, ¿cómo están?

—No los he encontrado —dijo alzando un poco los hombros en respuesta. Como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Y, ¿no quisieras buscarlos? —preguntó casi de manera casual. En general solo a Timer le gustaba ir al mano de los humanos. Star prefería quedarse allí, pensando o observando. Ver a las estrellas era más interesante que cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Los otros monstruos de duelo no solían entenderlo a él, y él no los entendía. Así que no forzaba nada. Solo tenía a Timegazer, que a veces se iba a otros mundos a observar, pero que en general estaba meditando, o simplemente cercano a él. Él que ahora, después de tantas líneas de tiempo fuera distinto, le hacía sospechar—Ellos determinan parte del destino de las dimensiones en esta línea temporal. Justo con… Ray —le costó algo encontrar el nombre. Timer negó un poco.

—Podría intentar —soltó simplemente. Después se levantó—, pero siempre puedes ir al mundo humano.

—No, sabes que no me agrada, Solo apareceré cuando sea el momento y cumpliré mi papel como monstruo al lado de Zarc —dijo quitándole importancia. Timer casi resopló. Al otro no le importaban demasiado los nombres de los fragmentos. Aún si cada vez hacían de monstruos de uno de ellos. Aún era gracias al chico que siempre evolucionaban. Aún si ese era el mismo chico al que una y otra vez condenaban a simplemente tener el mismo destino.

—Yuya —le corrigió y entonces abrió el portal a la tierra. Star lo miraba fijamente y Timer le correspondió con sequedad y hasta algo de enojo—, al lado de Yuya.

Y pasó al otro lado del portal,


	20. Carta

—Salgan de las celdas —dijo un azul. Habían sido un par de días desde su aventura nocturna. Era él que tenía los ojos castaños, tenía un gesto cansado, algo amargado, pero estaba bien puesto en su papel. Y con su voz demandaba atención y autoridad. Yuya se levantó casi de inmediato al escucharlo y le siguió Yuto un par de segundos atrás. Yuri fingió seguir durmiendo en el fondo de la celda y Yugo había hecho oídos sordos, él ya estaba fuera de ella. Normalmente no le hablaban a él, así que no prestaba atención alguna—. Todos, quiero que formen una fila. Tenemos que ir a un lugar. Apresúrense —abrió la puerta y los dos levantados estaban formando una fila, como cada mañana al jardín. Salvo las últimas 4 mañanas que habían sido en una oscuridad casi total. No los habían sacado, no los habían llamado. No había pasado nada con ellos. Como si los hubieran olvidado de repente.

—Uh, ¿Yuri? —llamó el de ojos rojos. Yuto miró al de ojos fucsias que se negaba a moverse—Yuri, vamos.

—Yuri —dijo el de ojos grises con su voz ronca. El Azul entró a la celda, tenía una apariencia algo más amenazante.

—Todos deben salir —Yuya notó el tono de voz ligeramente cambiado. Yuri se removió suavemente para arrinconarse más en la esquina. Sin hacer caso siquiera a la voz que le pedía que se fueran. Estaba convencido de que Leo les ocultaba eso de las conexiones, que cuando le habían preguntado y había dicho que dejaran de decir tonterías, era una mentira. El Morado no quería dar respuestas, no quería decir nada. Si no iban a tener respuestas de él que fuera de otra persona. La que fuera—. No me ignores niño —se acercó a él para quitarle su manta desgastada y sucia de sus manos. Yuri ni se inmutó—. Debemos irnos, todos, son órdenes del Profesor —le dijo.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Yuya girándose un poco a Yuto. Este alzó un poco los hombros y negó suavemente—Sí, sí… pero… ¿crees que sea el Morado?

Tanto Yuya como Yugo era los que más fresco tenían el recuerdo de alguien llamando profesor a alguien en especial. Claro, no estaban seguros en lo más mínimo. Pero al menos creían que se refería a alguien con autoridad por encima de todos y él único que par ellos esta así, era, bueno, Leo. Yuya lo asumió así, Yugo no lo pensaba dos veces y decía que las cosas eran como eran.

Yuto volvió a alzar un poco los hombros.

—Esta es tu última advertencia —le dijo el de ojos café y más edad—, Levántate y ponte en la fila, detrás de los otros.

—¿O qué? —ese día quería probarlos, ese día quería ver que pasaba si no hacía lo que ellos le decían. Llevaba unos días interactuando por los lados con Yuya y si mucho con Yuto. El resto del tiempo se dedicó a pensar. A crear situaciones en las que haría lo que le decían que no hiciera. Vería si era lo mismo que la primera vez que lo sacaron al patio. Quería saber. Y quería encarar—¿Qué pasará si no me voy con los demás? —y para ellos, utilizó una voz algo más burlona y que le decía a los demás que estaba retando. Era desafiante, en las capacidades de niño que tenía. El Obelisk suspiró. Acostumbrado a ese tipo de tonos y de amenazas, le restó toda importancia. Sabía que, si no le hacía algo al niño, este no le haría nada a él. Ellos eran así—¿Qué pasará si me quedo aquí?

El Obelisk chasqueó la lengua.

—Toca al modo difícil —dijo entre cerrando un poco los ojos. El niño no se había siquiera levantado del duelo fue agarrado del torso con firmeza—. Bien, no tengo más opciones para ti.

—¡Eh! —exclamó tratando de liberarse del agarre y de las manos que lo cargaron sobre su cuerpo como si fuera un bulto de papas—¡Suéltame!

—No tenemos tiempo para niñerías —dijo el mayor bufando. El Profesor solo había dicho que no los alterarán. Jamás mencionó nada de obligarlos a moverlos por la fuerza así. Creyó que sería una buena forma de hacerlo—. Ustedes dos —se refirió a Yuya y Yuto—, muévanse.

—¡Que me sueltes! —gritó Yuri removiéndose mientras lo sacaba de su celda con sus dos conocidos detrás de él—¡Me haces daño! ¡Suéltame!

—¿O qué? —Yuri paró de inmediato solo para mirarle como podía. Yugo se les unió en el camino—¿Qué es lo que me harás si no te hago caso? ¿Acaso me vas a hacer daño?

Los otros se le quedaron viendo mientras él de ojos fucsias alegaba un poco más. Mientras escuchaban todos los ruidosos gritos que daba. Y se preguntaban si, siquiera, era posible que se liberase.

—Y luego me llama a mi ruidoso —murmuró Yugo por lo bajo. Yuri se había callado y miraba hacia a pared, donde no tenía que ver a los chicos que seguían con él mientras pasaban por los pasillos.

—Pero tú gritas más fuerte —le dijo Yuya. Yugo infló un poco las mejillas— y por más tiempo—dijo después de una pausa.

—Umm si… —dijo Yuto también. Yuri, aunque no lo quiso responder nada, apenas les dedicó una mirada a los otros. No entendía de qué diablos estaban hablando. No había escuchado a Yugo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salió el Morado de un balcón lejano, ninguno aún entendía lo que pasaba. Yuya, que solo veía manchas y sombras a la lejanía, se quedó quieto con la mirada fija en cualquier parte que no fuera a donde debería mirar. Los demás, bajo la amenaza de uno de los azules, miraron atentamente a lo que acontecía allá adelante. Él más absoluto silencio se presentó ante todos, tanto de Obeliscos azules, Ra amarillos y los pocos Slifers que había allí presentes.

—No es secreto para ninguno de ustedes que hace unas noches atrás ocurrió un intento de escape —empezó a sonar la voz del Morado. Los cuatro niños se quedaron mirándole quietos, como si fueran muñecos, estatuas—. Todos ya saben quién fue por medio de rumores y por voces de segundos, pero para hacer esto público, hay que decir que fue la enfermera Emi, la que intentó este acto de traición en contra de nosotros, Academia —algunos murmullos se escucharon. Yuri siguió mirando al frente, mientras que los otros se miraron entre si en él más absoluto silencio—. Estos actos tenían una absoluta intención de malicia contra nosotros. Sus intenciones eran él simple estudio de todos nosotros desde su perspectiva supuestamente inocente de enfermera —hubo, durante unos instantes, una sorpresa general, por parte de todos en ese patio, tan diferente al de los niños—. Quería usarlas en nuestra contra, crear una organización capaz de enfrentarnos y destruirnos, con la información que tenía sobre nosotros. Pero, como ustedes saben, la detuvimos a tiempo antes de cumplir con su objetivo. Pero esto es una desgracia para nosotros un grupo tan fuerte como nosotros es vulnerable ante estos traidores escurridizos.

«—Por ello —retomó tras una pausa intencional—, hoy en frente de todos ustedes vamos a demostrarles el castigo que se merecen todos aquellos que quieran sentirse más fuertes que nosotros, aquellos traidores —de una puerta, salen dos Obelisk Force, con sus máscaras y sus expresiones neutrales con intenciones de ser burlescas, escoltando a Emi para que llegara a una plataforma. Se le veía cansada, con su energía arrebatada y un muy mal cuerpo. Yuto lo detalló, veía en ella una persona cansada de estar en una celda llena de malos tratos e incertidumbre. No había tortura alguna (aún si la hubiera, Yuto no podría verla), pero se notaba a leguas la falta de sueño y, si pudiera ver más de cerca, se veía todas las horas en las que había llorado—. Hoy demostraremos quienes son los más fuertes de esta guerra —todos vieron como la subían a la plataforma—. Y nunca más nos dejaremos engañar por este tipo de personas, ni mostraremos debilidad ante los débiles de las otras dimensiones —los niños arrugaron la cara.

—¿Dimensiones? —susurró Yuya, dirigió su cabeza a los otros. Ellos se miraron confundidos. Hasta Yuri había quitado su atención del Morado para mirarlos.

—Quietos —dijo uno de los Obelisk que les cuidaba.

—Presten atención —dijo el que estaba al otro lado. Yuya se puso de nuevo mirando al frente. Yuto los miró y después se puso rígido a mirar al frente. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí, pero se hicieron mala cara y volvieron a mirar al frente. Yuri porque no quería que lo volvieran a alzar o cualquiera de esas cosas y Yugo porque pensó que sería lo correcto.

—Ahora, además de su perfecta ejecución en Duelo de Monstruos, necesitamos otra arma para ustedes, una que sea digna de nuestro poder —Un tercer Obelisk salió de otra puerta, cargando un disco de Duelo, con una expresión burlesca. Todos se mostraron expectante—. Y hoy, ante todos ustedes, mostraremos de lo que esta arma es capaz —el Azul se puso en frente de Emi. La miró como si fuera su próxima víctima, un conejo de caza al que tenía acorralado y no tenía escapatoria alguna. Disfrutaba de eso, realmente parecía disfrutarlo. El profesor no lo notó, él creía que su alumno estaba únicamente emocionad por tener ese honor, que lo habían escogido a él y solo a él para algo tan importante en Academia. Ignoraba casi completamente lo que hacía.

Y sucedió. El Obelisco activó su disco de Duelo y de él salió un rayo directamente hacia Emi, que la atravesó totalmente. Su cuerpo se volvió morado ella abrió la boca, incapaz de gritar o decir cualquier cosa. Brilló hasta que todo de desvaneció en partículas moradas pequeñas que ascendieron hacia él cielo hasta perderse. Dejando únicamente caer al suelo una carta amarilla brillante. El Azul, con la atención de un público totalmente sorprendido y fascinado a partes iguales, se acercó hasta él lugar donde quedaba aquella carta. Se agachó a tomarla, con su expresión de victoria y ego en lo alto. Y al levantarse, levantó también la carta que portaba, mostrando a todos los presentes la cara de Emi en la carta. Con la boca abierta del susto y su expresión cansada.

— _¡Vivat Academia*!_ —gritó el Azul para todos. Estos, levantaron uno de sus brazos y respondieron con lo mismo. Creando así, un montón de gritos de falso orgullo. Esto hizo que Rose no sintiera en qué momento dos Obelisk Force se situaron a su lado. Atrás de ella.

Los niños miraron casi horrorizados a lo que había pasado con la mujer que de alguna forma los había cuidado más que nadie y los había querido. Yugo le echó culpa a la mentira que había dicho, Yuto se encogió suavemente al pensar que quizá podría perder a Yuya de la misma manera. Yuri le echó toda la culpa directamente al Profesor. Y Yuya ni siquiera había visto lo que le pasó a Emi. No se horrorizó ante las imágenes. No pensó que alguien o algo tenía la culpa. No se encogió de miedo. Él solo tenía los oídos tapados. El ruido que hacían los demás le aturdía, aunque fuera lejos. La celebración que hacían al arma no le importaba, la acción que había pasado no le había importado. Lo único que le importaba, era que no podía preguntar que ocurría porque le molestaba lo que oía.

Yuya nunca tendría miedo por los discos de duelo de Academia no como Yuto o cualquiera de los otros. Porque no vería a nadie que le importara sucumbir ante ellos. Al menso no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Antes de hablar, el Profesor les dedicó una mirada larga y que inspiraba autoridad. Todos se fueron callado poco a poco.

—Estoy seguro, de que algunos de ustedes tendrán dudas y dirán que esto solo funcionó porque nuestro sujeto estaba cansado y con poca energía —algunos se miraron, preguntándose quién podría ser tan así para creer algo tan absurdo. Los niños se miraron también, confundidos—. Están equivocados —sentenció callando los pocos murmullos que había—, ahora mismo demostraremos el poder de esta máquina con otro de estos traidores —y entonces, fue cuando agarraron a Rose de sus brazos, exclamó algo en señal de asombro y su corazón se encendió en miedo. Mucho más de lo que estaba desde antes—. Me parece realmente importante que ustedes entiendan que esto es una guerra. Los y las traidoras deben de ser identificados, pueden estar en cualquier parte y deben ser elimidados.

—¡Asuka! —gritó Rose en medio de su forcejeo para que no la llevarán a la plataforma. Esta, se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin poder creer lo que su amiga le había hecho—¡Asuka!

Fue en vano. Nadie iba a levantar un dedo en su defensa.

—Todos deben saber la importancia de ser más fuertes y de no traicionarnos entre nosotros —hizo una pausa dramática para que todos vieran como Rose era llevada a la plataforma, en frente del Obelisk con el disco de duelo. Los niños estaban estupefactos. También la conocían a ella—. Cualquiera que se atreva a hacerlo, tendrá por respuesta toda la ira de Academia. Y todo aquel que siquiera lo piense, debe saber que nosotros no duraremos jamás en devolverle el golpe —y todo gritaron a favor. Quería ver a la supuesta traidora ser castigada, quería verla convertida en una carta. Todos menos los niños. Todos menos Asuka. Todos menos Serena—. Prosigan.

Y lo inevitable, sucedió.

Después de una larga celebración por parte del público, uno de los Azules decidió jugarse muchas cosas, solo para hacer que esos niños dejaran de ser tan molestos. O quizá solo para divertirse un poco más con su autoridad.

—Y eso, es lo que les pasará a ustedes si intentan escapar de nuevo —les dijo en un tono que sabía que todos iban a entender—. La próxima vez, no habrá segundas oportunidades.

Todos decidieron callar y mirar al infinito. También desearon ser como Yuya, no haber visto nada. No entender nada de lo que pasaba en ese instante. No saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Y sin siquiera tener ánimos para preguntar lo que ocurría.

Era una perdida. Una verdadera pérdida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ***Lo sé, parece mal escrito, pero en realidad es una frase en latín. No soy experta ni nada por el estilo, simplemente encontré una canción que se llama Gaudeamus Igitur (de compositor anónimo) la cual es muy popular en Europa ya que se canta al graduarse. ¿Por qué la pongo aquí si no es una graduación? Bueno, me gustó esa expresión y la tonadilla en la que se canta, digamos que me agradó esa canción por alguna razón. Pensé que sería apropiado, sobre todo contando que este es un "ambiente escolar". Además, después de esa parte, dice alfo aquí como "¡Vivat Professores!" y digamos que mi mente desde entonces los une. ¿Qué si hay alguna otra razón para esto? Nope, pero lo volveré a usar a futuro.**


	21. Gafas

El cambio desde entonces en todos ellos fue algo complejo. Ya no salían casi a diario, salían cada vez que parecían acordarse de ellos. O que los Azules se dignaban a mover más que solo sus pulmones para respirar. No fue algo muy agradable para ellos. Sobre todo, por lo que Yuya y Yuto veían y oían en Leo. Parecía inundado por una enorme tristeza. Se le oía en la voz y en su porte. El de ojos grises era el único que podía ver esos cambios, los hombros algo decaídos, la mirada algo más perdida, Yuya notaba lo demás en el tono de voz, en como a veces le costaba un poco decir cualquier cosa y de cómo, cuándo se quedaba callado durante mucho tiempo, soltaba la primera palabra algo más lastimera que la segunda.

Fueron momentos en los que ellos aprendieron a apreciar sus momentos en el Patio. Algunos hacían cosas que nunca hacían, Yugo (porque después de un rato también lo sacaron a él, después de tanto tiempo) y Yuto solían estar más juntos y jugar mientras Yuri se concentraba en mirar por ese agujero y pintar con su roca en la pared cada día. Detallando lo que había visto. También lo hacía a veces en los ladrillos, pero lo dejó después de ver que casi no lo veía. Yuya por su parte, a veces estaba con el dúo, a veces no. Se estaba atreviendo a hacer un par de cosas extrañas a los ojos de ellos. Piruetas. Tirarse al suelo y hacer un rollito o intentar pararse de cabeza. Lo veía muy interesante y además las sensaciones que causaba en su estómago eran algo que le agradaba. Así que nunca se iba sin intentar hacer una que otra cosa nueva o practicar alguna vieja.

También la manera en la que estaban encerrados cambió, ahora Yugo también estaba en el dormitorio junto con Yuri. Y se llevaban como perros y gatos. Claro, ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo era eso o que clase de expresión era esa su la usaban en la cara de ellos. Pero poco o nada se podía hacer. Se peleaban por tonterías, por no tantas tonterías. Porque se odiaban, porque no entendían, porque uno entendía antes que el otro. Porque ellos eran tontos, por si uno lo era y el otro no. Porque eran idiotas ambos y fastidiaban Yuya y Yuto todos los días. Normalmente siento el primero el que los paraba o el que más se solía quejar y el segundo el que evitaban que se pegaran o se tocaran más de lo necesario. Eran casi incompatibles, los Azules a veces se quedaban a verlos, curiosos por saber qué ocurriría esa vez. Solo interviniendo una vez, una de las primeras, en las que era demasiado escándalo entre ellos y parecía que se iban a golpear hasta quedar muertos. Nunca pasó nada más que eso.

Por ello, justo en ese instante, se quedaban mirando a ver como el pequeño Yuto, que solo podía separarlos, se las arreglaba para pararlo sin ayuda del pequeño Yuya.

—¡Te he dicho que mi nombre es Yugo! —exclamó, con una mano de Yuto en el pecho. Era una pelea clásica, tanto, que hasta ya parecía que Yuri lo hacía apropósito solo para picarle un poco—¡Yugo!

—Te puedo llamar como yo quiera, Yugou —dijo el otro sonriéndole burlonamente. Ese gesto se le había quedado grabado del Azul que vieron aquel lejano día en el que perdieron a Emi. Hacía poco más de tres meses. La usaba a menudo con Yugo y a veces con Yuto. Jamás con Yuya—. No puedes obligarme a lo contrario.

—Tienes que llamarme por mi nombre —bufó—, yo jamás te llamaría de otra manera, Yuri —y era verdad. Con el respeto que tenía a uno de sus pensamientos más primitivos y de los pocos que creía verdaderos, no veía por qué debería siquiera considerar cambiarlo—. Es muy importante para mí.

—¡Pero su te llamas Yugou! —Yuto jamás veía el problema a eso. Para él era la misma pronunciación. Sin embargo, Yuya decía que no era la misma, así que siempre se ponía de la parte del de ojos esmeraldas—, yo no veo nada de malo —era un tono ligeramente burlón.

—¡Es Yugo! —bufó de nuevo, molesto. Él otro decía siempre ser él más capaz de todos, con sus dibujitos en las paredes que solo Yuto veía con atención, con sus habladurías que solo Yuya escuchaba. Para él, no era más que un gruñón—¡Yugo! —y trató de írsele encima.

—Deténganse —unas risas en el fondo se oyeron justo cuando Yuto habló. La voz ronca no era de mucha ayuda para que lo tomaran en serio.

—¡Es él el que debe detenerse y llamarme por mi nombre correctamente! —reclamó Yugo, además se alejó un poco del agarre de Yuto, no quería volver a irse encima del otro, no tenía nada que ver con el otro—¡Es un bastardo!

Yuto no alzó las cejas como se supone que debería. Lo leyó en la posición del cuerpo del otro. No lo decía tan en serio.

—¡Yo no soy el que pone problema por un maldito nombre! —bufó—, deberías poner más atención a otras cosas. No sé, como que estamos encerrados desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Lo haré cuando me respetes —le dijo alzando un poco el pecho.

—Cuando te lo merezcas —le dijo mientras gruñía. Por eso Yuya era su favorito. Porque por muy ciego que estuviera, era el único que le prestaba atención. Yuto puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó con un empujón. Casi advirtiéndole que eran dos quienes se iban a ir en su contra.

Sin embargo, y para calmar las aguas, alguien llegó de nuevo al único lugar que llamaban hogar.

—Su comida vendrá en minutos —dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la celda—. Así que más les vale esta vez no pelearse.

Y se fue, pasillo abajo.

Todos los otros solo se quedaron mirando al recién llegado. Como si fuera un desconocido, como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes. Yuya se apretó los labios un poco.

—Hola —saludó sonriendo. Yuto fue el primero en acercase a ver más de cerca—, ya, ummm, ya puedo ver sin manchas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuri. Yugo puso su motor en marcha a ver que era lo que había cambiado en el otro. Yuto ya estaba para entonces, toqueteando la cara del otro en la sección de los ojos. Reconociendo lo nuevo del rostro. Del objeto extraño que está encima de sus ojos.

—Ah… —Yuya de repente se puso algo incómodo cuando Yuto le tanto, solo que no en él mal sentido—S-Se llaman gafas —el de ojos grises tocó incluso una pequeña parte atrás de los cristales, muy cerca al ojo, solo para asegurarse que aún estaba todo bien allí—. S-Son solo lo rojo y los cristales… el Morado me las dio.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Yuri arrugando su rostro.

—¿De verdad que ves todo sin manchas? —preguntó Yugo. Sabía como veía todo el chico—¿Ya ves todo más… claro? —Yuya asintió suavemente—. ¿¡De verdad?!

—Y todo es posible por esas… —se tomó una ligera pausa— ¿crafas?

—Gafas —le corrigió con suavidad. Yuto asintió. Absteniéndose de decirlo correctamente—. Para eso me llamó el Morado esta mañana. Para ponerme estar… gafas. Dices que soy muy torpe. Así que quiere que no lo sea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuri abriéndose paso por en medio de los dos para mirar los nuevos artefactos de su amigo, su compañía. Él único que le escuchaba—¿Por qué te ha dado algo para ver más claro?

—Creo que él no quiere que me caiga más —dice no muy convencido—, a veces él se molesta cuando me caigo en el patio. Lo he oído—Yugo arrugó un poco su gesto. ¿Cómo iban ellos a entender que había sido casi un gesto inconsciente? Como si se sintiera mal por Yusho, como si en verdad se hubiera redimido, Leo se vio en un momento de debilidad, la perdida de su nueva mujer y su hijo le había ablandado. Ver a Yuya caerse una y otra vez no hacía más que fastidiarle el día, recordarle que él era el culpable de todo lo que pasaba con ese chico. Y no quería verlo más. ¿Cómo podía redimirse de otra manera? ¿Cómo más podría él recordar, a su hijo Reiji en Academia, si no era con otro niño con gafas rojas?

—Él nos detesta —sentenció Yuri—, él no quiere ayudarte —llevó una de sus manos a la cara del otro—. Eso tiene que ser una trampa, tiene que estar engañándote.

Yuya retrocedió un poco. Le daba curiosidad saber como era él mundo claramente.

—No tiene que ser así —le dijo arrugando un poco la cara—, él también puede ser alguien bueno.

—No lo es —sisea Yuri. Yugo estaba atento al otro, en caso de que le fuera a hacer algo malo a su amigo—. Él no es bueno Yuya, pero no lo viste. Tú no viste lo que le ocurrió a Emi. Tu estabas cegado, tu no lo viste.

—Eso fue culpa de Emi —dijo Yugo antes de que Yuya pudiese decir algo. Los azules de más allá agrandaron su oído de nuevo. No habían oído mucho de ese tema por parte de los niños, más que nada porque ninguno lo mencionaba y él pequeño de ojos rojos jamás había dicho nada al respecto—. Ella mintió. Mentir no trae nada bueno, incluso si no hay más maneras. Ella terminó así por su propia culpa.

—Solo ella nos quería y nos trataba diferente a todos ellos —arrugó más su rostro—, ¿cómo puedes decir que ella es la culpable de todo esto? —Yuri estaba al corriente de lo que había pasado esa noche, Yuya se lo había contado, con algo de ayuda de Yugo. Sabía que los soldados del profesor la habían agarrado de los hombros fuertemente y se la habían llevado, diciéndole cosas desagradables que él de ojos rojos no quiso repetir. Por la manera en la que estaban dichas, por la manera en la que lo contaban. Yuya se encogía de solo pensar en cómo habían despreciado a una de sus personas importantes—Después de lo que ella hizo por ustedes.

—Mentir está mal —dijo Yugo cruzando sus brazos—, no puedes decir mentiras, mira lo que le ocurrió.

—Estaba intentado hacer algo bueno por ustedes —siseó de nuevo. Yuya miró a Yuri con una cara de advertencia, lo mejor que pudo. Eso no bastó. Se le unió Yuto entonces y ambos dijeron a la vez:

—Es suficiente —dijeron, ambos mirando a Yuri. Sabían que él alteraba las cosas siempre. Él era el primero en buscar conflicto. Solo que esa vez, por mucho que no les gustara admitirlo, había sido Yugo, él que había empezado.

—Yo tengo razón —bufó. Yuya negó, no tanto porque la afirmación era incorrecta como para decir que tenía que detenerse—. Lo sabes, sabes que tengo razón. Ella ha hecho cosas buenas por nosotros y él solo la está culpando de algo que el Morado le ha hecho.

—Lo hizo —dijo Yugo para defenderse—, pero para hacerlo mintió.

—¡Comida! —dijo él azul cuando se acercó con su comida de siempre, con las raciones de siempre. Con lo mismo de siempre. Yuri apretó los dientes y lo miró, hecho casi una furia—Y esta vez, no quiero escándalos —el de ojos fucsias bufó, miró mal al otro, al de ojos esmeraldas y después una mirada más suave a Yuya. Supo que solo había querido que se detuvieran. Lo sentía. Y por eso, y solo por eso, cedió y se fue a recoger su comida. Seguido de los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró al entrar de nuevo en su habitación. Estaba algo cansada de su día de estudios y prácticas intensivas. Pero ahora debía hacer los deberes y organizarse para un nuevo día. No quería que el profesor Chronos volviera a darle sermón alguna vez en si vida. Se acercó a su cama y dejó su mochila allí encima. Cuando estuvo a punto de sacar los cuadernos para hacer sus deberes, sintió que algo se movía debajo de su cama. Se quedó helada. Y cuando pudo pensar en algo para poder contraatacar en caso de que fuera cualquier cosa, una rata, o lo que fuera, agarró una regla de treinta cm y alguno de sus libros casi biblias. Bajó con cuidado, pensando en que, si no lograba hacer nada por su cuenta, iba a llamar a algún guardia que le ayudara, alguno que no se emocionara demasiado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Serena, una de las niñas que había llegado aquel año.

Precisamente una a la que había visto pocas veces.

—¿Qué…? —ella le hizo una seña de silencio a Asuka. Esta se quedó un momento mirándola mientras trataba de ocultarse más adentro del dormitorio.

Después le lanzó una mirada de súplica. Una que le pedía un por favor totalmente implícito. Y entonces tocaron a su puerta. Ella se extrañó un poco y fue de casi de inmediato a abrir la puerta. Era uno de sus jóvenes comandantes.

—Buenas noches —dijo él primero inclinándose un poco, dando a entender que lo sentía—, lamento las molestias, quisiera saber si de casualidad ha visto a esta chica —y le mostró una foto de Serena. Asuka se quedó en blanco, pensado un poco. El comandante volvió a hablar—, la perdimos cerca a esta sección, creemos que quizá este merodeando el área.

—No, para nada —dijo después de meditarlo un poco. Quizá si no los ayudaba una o dos veces podría aliviarse un poco de todo el inconformismo que tenía en cuanto al tema de Rose—. No la vi en mi camino aquí —El comandante volvió a inclinarse.

—Siento las molestias —y se retiró. Asuka cerró la puerta. Esperó a que se alejaran un par de pasos antes de hablar.

—Listo —se volvió al otro lado. Serena asomó la cabeza—, no hay moros en la costa.

—Gracias —dice mientras se levanta. Se limpia un poco por encima y después se dirige a la ventana.

—Oye —Serena se detiene y la mira—, sé que no es mi asunto, pero ¿has hecho algo malo para que te persigan? —la culpa le estaba llegando antes de lo que quería. Al menos podría tener su conciencia tranquila si ella no ha hecho nada malo. Para su suerte, la menor negó suavemente.

—Solo no me quieren dejar hacer nada —dijo restándole algo de importancia. Se escapaba muy a menudo y se daba cuenta de algunas cosas entre sus escapadas.

—¿Eh? —Asuka había puesto una cara de extrañeza—¿Cómo es eso?

—Desde que llegué y el Profesor me vio me ha prohibido tener clases con los demás —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, tampoco me deja salir cuando yo quiera. Siempre estoy acompañada por tontos —infló un poco los cachetes.

—Eso no suena muy bien para una niña —Serena le miró—, sobre todo para alguien de tu edad.

—Tengo once —le dijo segura—, y no. No es algo bueno —se miró por un momento una de sus manos—. Parece que soy importante de alguna forma, pero no sé cuál —miró a Asuka—. Nunca me lo han dicho. Es otra de las muchas cosas que ocultan —suspiró suavemente.

La mayor le dedicó una mirada rápida al diario que Rose había dejado tras de sí. La única cosa que recuperó de ella antes de que sus cosas fueran tiradas al olvido.

—Si… aquí nos ocultan muchas cosas, ¿no crees? —dijo la mayor algo triste. Serena miró al cuaderno y después de nuevo a ella.

—Si, cuando recién llegué, fue la noche en la que capturaron a Emi —Asuka la miró—. Yo lo vi casi todo. El profesor nunca dijo nada sobre unos niños —la mayor se le acercó un poco entonces.

—Esos chicos… ¿tenían un traje negro con blanco? —dijo asombrada. Serena arruga un poco el rostro y asiente sin dejar de mirarla—Serena, Serena, ¿no? —le puso las manos en los hombros de la otra—Mañana —dijo decidida—, necesito que nos veamos mañana en un lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuri no dijo una palabra durante el resto del día. Ni le dirigió palabra a Yuya, Yuto o siquiera empezó una discusión con Yugo. El de ojos rojos sabía que él estaba enojado o más bien frustrado. Y lo podía entender. Yugo no decía nada al respecto, pues era más paz para él y al mismo tiempo podía tener más energías y pasar más tiempo con los otros dos. Yuto solo lo miró durante un rato en medio de una conversación con los otros dos. Vio que estaba con una postura triste en su rincón. Tuvo él impulso de ir, pero entendía que no debería acercarse. Pensaba un poco como Yuya en ese sentido.

Y así se pasó el día, ellos en sus juegos y cosas, él en su pared. Hasta en la noche, que les apagaron la poca luz que había y los dejaron solos en sus celdas. Yuri fue el primero en agarrar su sabana y acurrucarse en un rincón. Yugo cayó rendido con la sábana mal puesta y Yuto se acostó a su lado, se durmieron. Yuya miró al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el de ojos fucsias. No veía nada en realidad, así que solo lo asumió. Caminó con sus pies descalzos hasta allá, sin las gafas para ver mejor. Se detuvo cuando estuvo en el frente y se sentó. Habló a susurros.

—Yugo quiere a Emi —le dijo esperando a que se moviera, o que hiciera algo. Pero el otro no hizo nada—. La quiere como tu o como yo, Yuri.

—No parece —dijo sencillamente después de meditarlo un poco. No quería ser grosero con Yuya, le caía bien y lo escuchaba. No quería perder eso, por mucho que lo ocultara—. Dice que ella misma fue la culpable de todo lo que le sucedió. No creo eso.

—Pero la quiere —parpadeó y dejó sus ojos entre cerrado—. Los comprendo a los dos, no quiero que peleen —se acercó un poco al cuerpo del otro—. Ustedes no deberían.

—Pues lo hacemos —bufó suavemente mientras se arrinconaba más—, no nos llevamos bien ni nada. Somos demasiado distintos. ¿Qué importancia puede tener que lo llame Yugou en vez de Yugou?

—Yugo —dijo Yuya. Yuri se negó a responder—. Es… lo único que recuerda de antes de estar aquí encerrado —dijo algo más comprensivo—. Quiere que al menos eso se mantenga. No recordamos nada de antes. Nunca lo pensamos tampoco. Pero supongo que para él debe de ser importante, para mi también lo es. Solo que… no lo sé.

—¿Si es importante o no?

—Porque es importante —dijo él suspirando suavemente—. ¿Para ti lo es? A Yuto no le importa demasiado, pero él nunca piensa en eso. Yo tampoco, pero creo que es importante —fue redundante sin darse cuenta. Yuri tuvo el impulso de sentarse a mirarlo. Pero se quedó donde estaba.

—No hay nada —susurró más suave de lo que hubiera preferido—, por más que pienso en lo que pasó antes de esta… celda —espetó las palabras. Estaba cansado de ese lugar—, no hay nada. No hay nada que recuerde, ninguna imagen que guarde.

—Yo… yo no tengo mucho —se lamió los labios, estaban secos—. Recuerdo un cielo estrellado, como la vez que nos sacaron de noche, recuerdo uno así solo que… algo diferente —miró al techo, imaginándose lo que tenía en la mente—. Recuerdo… recuerdo que tenía miedo —Yuri arrugó las cejas. Podía imaginarlo también—, estaba llorando por alguna razón, y gritaba también —y de súbito, Yuri lo sintió, como una ráfaga de viento frio que golpeaba fuertemente—. Y me dolía el estómago —se agarró el mismo. Yuri lo sintió, sintió ese dolor de ser agarrado sin cuidado por esa zona, pero nadie lo estaba tocando—. De verdad dolía mucho. Recuerdo también que estaba… estaba oscuro y estaba alterado. Pero… —y la sensación paró—, no hay más que eso.

Yuri se levantó y se sentó. No muraba aún a Yuya.

—¿Sólo eso? —Yuya asintió.

—No más —negó suavemente—. No es muy agradable. Eso, y mi nombre. Pero no más —Yuya lo miró en silencio durante un momento. Y cuando vio que no iba a hablar más, llevó su mano al hombro del otro—. Es… es importante. Porque sé que hay algo más aparte de lo que vivimos aquí —miró a otra parte—. Pero, era cruel. Y no quiero saber que era en verdad. P-Por eso creo que el Morado nos está protegiendo —dijo con suavidad. Aunque no veía bien las cosas—. Yuto una vez intentó contarme el suyo. El dijo que también le dolió el estómago. Y que sintió como si se callera de alguna parte… de cara. No me ha dicho mucho. Pero sé que no es algo que quiera recordar —Yuri apenas movió un musculo—. Es solo eso…

—No siempre estamos bien —murmura y se voltea un poco para mirar a Yuya—. Quizá solo recuerdas algo de un mal momento. Quizá las cosas estén mejor y quizá solo haya sido algo malo —lo miraba a los ojos—. No todo tiene que ser malo.

Yuri sintió como Yuya tragó saliva y apretó un poco su mano libre en un puño. Pensó que quizá lo estaba pensado de nuevo. Lo dejó de mirar un instante, pasaron algunos segundos y volvió a dirigir sus ojos rojos al otro.

—Sí —eso no cambiaba sus recuerdos—, tienes razón —eso no cambia que le diera miedo ir afuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol les dieron a todos un pequeño momento de ceguera. Les dolieron un poco las frentes de lo repentino de la luz, pero de todos modos avanzaron. El Morado estaba allí, detrás suyo haciéndolos entrar al patio. Yuri agarró una de las manos de Yuya y le fuerza a ir con él, a donde sea que vaya. Los otros dos se quedan algo extrañados de verlos así, pero lo dejan pasar. Al fin y al cabo, los vieron en la misma mañana despertar juntos y tratarse como siempre. Yuto infló un poco sus cachetes y se puso a jugar con Yugo alguna cosa para pasar el rato.

—Espera, espera —dijo Yuya mirando a su destino, un montón de arbustos—, ¿qué pasa?

—Vamos —dijo sonriente —, tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo con una voz algo animada. Como si tuviera el descubrimiento del año. Sin embargo, era demasiado rápido, halaba a Yuya mucho, ansioso y algo nervioso. No era la mejor combinación.

Por ende, no vio la roca con la que Yugo a veces se tropezaba. Y calló al suelo perdiendo sus gafas en el proceso. Yuri de inmediato se volvió a él.

—Mis gafas… —dijo a duras penas mientras en el suelo tanteaba el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó agachándose a su lado— ¿Yuya?

—Estoy bien —dijo algo más seguro—, pero, mis gafas… —tanteó un poco más el suelo.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo mientras que con su buena vista miraba el lugar. Yuya levantó la vista para agradecerle. Y entonces lo vio.

En una de las esquinas, había una torre donde había ventanas. Nunca había nada allí, pero ese día, Yuya vio dos manchas de color diferente. Una rubia y otra morada escuro. Allí estaban.

—¿Qué…? —Yuya apenas pudo terminar su frase. Yuri le había agarrado del brazo de nuevo.

—Las encontré —dijo mientras le tomaba unas de las manos y le pasaba las gafas allí. Yuya se apresuró a ponérselas y a mirar al mismo punto. Yuri también vio allí al ver la actitud del chico de ojos rojos. Pero era solo la misma ventana de siempre—, ¿Yuya?

—Creí haber visto algo… —arrugó el rostro suavemente—Creo que no funcionan tan bien como creía.


End file.
